


Built, Not Born

by Rheaird_of_Life



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaird_of_Life/pseuds/Rheaird_of_Life
Summary: Follows the general events of S3E10 with the added twist of continuing on from what was established in The Android and I. It then goes on to cover revelations made in S3E12. So make sure you're caught up on the most recent episode (August 18). Unless you don't mind major spoilers. And confusion. Then by all means, click this link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a sequel to The Android and I awhile ago...but I can't even think about writing that one after watching the Built, Not Born ep. I kind of lost my damn mind a bit there lol. I'm sure none of us were expecting that particular development. Even when Zoie plays a straight character, she still manages to play a gay one too. I think it's in her contract. Lmao. So putting aside the fact that it's rather icky to me that Dr. Shaw (poi, much?) had a relationship with her creation, I decided that I wanted to explore that development a bit more. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is probably gonna be somewhat angsty. You know, feelings and all. There's definitely some humour too. I can never be 100% serious. And some would say I get downright silly from time to time.

Shell shocked was the best way to describe what she was feeling right now. After all these months of wondering about Seven's origins, she inadvertently discovered her own. Never in her wildest dreams – and they often got pretty wild – did she imagine that they had been created by the same person. And that that person also just so happened to look exactly like Seven.

This revelation in itself, while curious, wouldn't have disturbed her that much. It was the most recent thing Chase had just said that was turning her world on her head.

“Relationship?” she managed to choke out.

The keeper of this secret research facility, Chase, gave her yet another pitying expression, one of many these last few life altering minutes.

“Yes,” he replied serenely. “You were very special to her.”

He looked between her and Seven. Two had a terrible sinking feeling. Part of her knew _exactly_ where this was headed. Still, she refused to believe it until Chase actually confirmed it.

Before he could respond further, Seven had turned around and began exiting the room.

As quickly as Two could manage, she temporarily forgot her own mental struggles and went after her. She caught up shortly outside of the entrance.

“Seven, wait!” she called, grabbing her arm.

Obediently Seven stayed put, even though she could have easily retrieved her limb and continued on towards the marauder. Effectively running away from her problems. This was so unlike Seven, but Two could hardly blame her for needing some space.

“We don't know that you were designed for me,” she said somewhat desperately, as if trying to convince herself against what her heart already knew to be true. “There could be another reason why you look like her.”

“I don't simply look like her, Two,” stated Seven. “I am her. Or more precisely, a sub par version of her.”

Her voice lacked all emotion. Many would say that it often did and that the only characterization to it was that of the somewhat high pitched and demure tone. But Two could tell the difference between her normal register and whatever _this_ was. This wasn't the Seven she had come to know and l-

“That's not true,” she frowned.

Here, Seven finally turned to face her. “All evidence speaks to the contrary.”

“ _What_ evidence?” shot back Two, suddenly annoyed that Seven was being so defeatist so quickly. “You didn't even let Chase finish explaining the situation!”

“I don't need to,” replied Seven stubbornly, still in that damnable emotionless state. “My analysis is clear on the matter. I was designed to be her replacement. To be an emotional aid for you. And your grief.”

“Even if that's true,” retorted Two, “it doesn't change anything.”

“Doesn't it?” said Seven, a hint of sadness finally finding it's way through the dull nothingness of perpetual calm.

This time Two let Seven walk away from her.

Six startled her out of her depressed mood with a hand on her shoulder. “I'll go back with her.” He walked past her and then turned around. “You don't have to go back in there either, Two. You can come back to the ship with us. We can leave this place right now. Forget we ever came here.”

As much as she desired to do that, to have this whole encounter erased from her mind, she couldn't do that.

“It's too late for that.”

*

 

“You okay?” asked Six as he activated the Maurader's engine. She could've done so herself without moving at all, but her original intent had been less to pilot back to the Raza and more simply needing some time to process this development away from the others. Away from Two...and Dr. Shaw.

“Of course,” she responded on instinct, in denial. For a microsecond she was proud of her typically human response. The next instant the idea of being compared to humans - and one in particular - left her rather unsettled.

Six looked at her for a moment before saying, “That was a lot to take in, even for you. I probably would've reacted the same way if I was in your shoes.” He sighed when she didn't respond. “You can talk to me, you know. I know we don't generally do that, but I'm here for you if you need me to be. We all are.”

After a moment's deliberation she asked, “How do I reconcile my existence with Dr. Shaw's?”

At first Six seemed pleased that she was confiding in him, a fact that seemed to lesson with each successive question that she was unable to avoid speaking aloud. Her mind was racing so fast that it would have overwhelmed even the greatest human intellect in an instant.

“It's gonna take some time but-”

“How will time help me to forget that I'm an inferior version of Dr. Shaw? That my entire existence was for the benefit of Two?”

“That might have been the original intent but-”

“How do I know that everything I feel for her is even real? How do I know that I wasn't programmed to have a specific preference for her?”

More than anything else, these two questions were the most troublesome to her. Six's response was far from helpful. As it often was. As all of her human comrades responses often were.

“You just have to trust your instincts.”

“By their very definition, instincts are programmed behaviour.”

Six rubbed at his forehead as if attempting to stimulate his neurons manually. “We both know that you're way more than a series of coded sequences, Seven. Whatever ingrained behaviour you were initially given...you've been defying that for awhile now. Even Three doesn't think of you as a mindless machine anymore.” Six attempted a slight smile. “ _Three_.”

Despite herself, and the swirling vortex of worrisome thoughts, she returned the smile. Perhaps she gave him less credit than he was due.

Shortly thereafter, Six took flight.

 

*

 

Chase then proceeded to confirm her worst fears.

Seven _had_ been designed for her.

Apparently she couldn't move on from Irena and would have stayed here forever if Chase hadn't given her a parting gift.

Two moved closer to the stasis pod that housed the brilliant scientist. She reached out a slightly trembling hand and touched the icy cold glass. Though she had no conscious memory of Irena, Two was inexplicably drawn to her. Was that simply because she looked like Seven?

Had she been drawn to Seven in the same way after the mind wipe?

Had watching the upgrade in action unknowingly triggered something in her subconscious? Had it caused her to pursue a relationship with Seven without her even realizing it? Had the same happened with Seven herself? Had Seven been programmed to-

She whirled on Chase and Victor, the latter of which had been strangely silent since Seven had left. She felt a little badly for him, knowing that he had been partial to Seven himself.

“Did you...” she cleared her throat. “When you say that you designed Seven...Sookie, in Irena's image, what does that _mean_ exactly?”

“I'm not sure that I understand the question,” replied Chase politely.

Surprisingly it was Victor who responded. “I think what's she's asking is...was it a purely physical replication?”

“Of course,” he answered immediately, as if the question had been a ridiculous one. “Dr. Shaw was very clear on the matter. She wanted no part of her consciousness imparted on another.”

Though she was immensely relieved by that piece of information, she was still far from satisfied. If she had _really_ been so special to Irena, why wouldn't she have done whatever it took to be with her?

She was surprised at just how indignant she was getting towards this woman she didn't even know in the slightest. Two had a strong feeling that the only way to truly get answers would be to speak to the doctor herself.

“I want to talk to her.”

“I'm afraid that's not possible,” said Chase, giving her a look that could only be described as fearing for her intelligence. Most likely he thought the mind wipe had damaged her mental faculties too. “As you can see, she's in suspended animation and-”

“Taking her out for five minutes won't kill her,” interrupted Two.

At least, she didn't _think_ so. According to Chase, Irena's illness had been quite advanced by the time she was put into stasis.

“I admit that I'd like to speak with her too,” said Victor. “Too many sacrifices were made to get here.” He drifted off for a moment. “I think we're both owed some more answers.”

Subtly she laid her hand against her holster. She had no intention of using her weapon, but Chase didn't know that. He eyed her hand's location and then the two of them warily. Perhaps he was weighing his options. Subduing both of them would be no easy task.

Still, he held his ground. “I'm sorry, but I can't allow this audience. Waking her for only a short while would be unimaginably cruel.” He looked to her somewhat accusingly. “Where's your compassion, Rebecca?”

“My name's Two,” she finally corrected. She took her gun out and pointed it at his head. “Now open it for us or I'll just shoot you and do it anyway.”

 

*

 

Five found her later in Two's room, staring at the photorealistic painting she had drawn of her. Seven was contemplating whether the desire to learn the skill set on her own; to cook, to dance, to sleep with Two...if all of that was a latent subroutine in her programming, triggered by the activation of the upgrade, an upgrade that her human counterpoint had designed.

“Six told me about Dr. Shaw...and the rest.” She came to a stop beside her and laid a hand on her forearm. “Are you okay?”

It was intriguing to her that so many of her crew members were suddenly so concerned for her well being. Usually it was the other way around. It was kind of...nice.

“Given what you now know, would you be, Five?”

“No. I'd be a mess.” She was silent for a bit. “If you'd rather I left you alone...”

“Stay if you would like.”

“You're really good, you know.” She gestured towards the painting. “Do you think you could teach me someday?”

“Perhaps.”

A pleasant silence pervaded the air. Not that she often found silence uncomfortable. Until recently, such a concept had been entirely foreign to her. It was only now that she had a troubled mind that she was beginning to understand this strange quirk of the human condition; this constant need to fill up empty air with inane chatter simply because another person was present.

“Not to belittle what you're feeling, but I'm sure Two's struggling with this just as much as you are.”

That seemed highly unlikely given that it had been over an hour now and she was still down in the research facility. While it was possible she was simply conversing with Chase, Seven felt certain this wasn't the case. She gripped her hands tighter together.

“This isn't going to change the way she feels about you.”

She turned to face Five. “This revelation has changed the way I feel about myself, Five. It seems logical that Two's opinion would also be altered.”

“Dr. Shaw's existence doesn't lessen your own. Even though you look alike, you're both unique individuals, with your own strengths and weaknesses. I'd go so far as to say that you're much more removed from the doctor than you are your doppleganger. I can barely tell any of you apart.”

Seven occasionally wondered about Five's own doppleganger. They never did come across her. There could be any number of reasons why she wasn't with the crew of the alternate Raza. Given their ruthlessness though, Seven was fairly certain she knew what had become of the other Five if their paths had crossed. And now Seven was left to ponder if the reason for Portia's mercilessness was connected to the loss of her first lover. Most of the sentimental literature she had ever read came to a similar conclusion: That first loves were the deepest and hardest to get over.

And just like that she inadvertently began to mourn the loss of her own first love, for she couldn't reconcile their previous and current realities.

She was mildly astonished to find water leaking out of her eyes, a sight that was similarly awing Five. Seven touched the liquid and stared at it, as if it truly were a miracle.

“It's going to be okay, Seven,” said Five, pulling her into an embrace. “You're going to be okay.”

 

*

 

“Rebecca.”

At first she was rather enamoured with the way Irena looked at her after the fog of stasis had passed. The times that Seven had gazed at her that way were few and far between, and were _always_ a direct result of the upgrade's activation. She was so enamoured that she nearly received the hand that was extended out to her.

The next second however, she got a hold of herself and got back to task.

“I don't go by that name any more,” she said, placing her hands behind her back. There was a part of her that was irrationally concerned about making physical contact with this woman, as if all of her old memories would suddenly come rushing back to her.

Irena pushed herself into more of an upright position.

“What do you mean?” she asked, the loving gaze now morphed into one of concern.

“You've been in stasis for over three years, Dr. Shaw. A lot has changed since then.”

She knew that because Seven was nearly three and a half years old. Which meant that she herself was probably a couple of years older. If she wanted an exact age she'd have to ask the woman before her.

“I suppose so,” she stated, suddenly much more alert. Despite its immense physiological complexity, one came out of stasis much faster than the anesthesia of past centuries. “You haven't been this formal with me since you broke out of Dwarf Star Technologies.”

“I'll take your word for it.”

Now Irena was swinging her legs over the edge of the medical recliner, similar to their own, albeit much less worn. She came to stand directly in front of her. It seemed like she wanted to touch her, but the doctor refrained.

“What aren't you saying?”

Even though she knew it was inevitable given what she wanted to ask, Two sighed internally at her perceptiveness. “Chase has informed me of our...relationship.”

That appeared to hit the mark. It wasn't very pleasant to witness Irena's reaction as comprehension took hold. At this close range, she imagined she could feel the shock and sadness rolling off of her in waves. For once she was uniquely glad that Seven didn't often visibly manifest her emotions.

“I see,” whispered Irena, swallowing back the tears.

Two thought of placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but then thought better of it. Irena was going back in stasis soon enough. If there had been a way to ask the questions she needed to ask without waking her up, she would have taken it and spared her this unnecessary heartache.

“I'm sorry that we had to meet under such unpleasant circumstances...but I need to know the truth.”

It took Irena some time to come back to the present and respond. “The truth about what?”

“The truth about Se- Sookie.”

“What about her?”

“Why did you originally design her? Was it just to help me get past us...or was there more to it?”

Irena took a step back as if the mention of their past relationship and their current proximity was too much for her to handle any longer.

“After I found out about my condition, she became my top priority. Chase and others helped me with this task so that Sookie was crafted in a fraction of the time that it usually took, even given her additional...er demands.” *

“Demands?”

“I designed her to have the highest quality hair and skin templates available.” Irena cleared her throat awkwardly. “Other parts of her person were also designed to be as lifelike as possible."

She glanced down at her chest, which was sporting a small amount of cleavage. Two blushed slightly, taking her meaning. “Oh.”

“Yes, well, I'm afraid when it comes down to it, I'm rather superficial.”

“You just wanted to be comfortable in your own skin. It's understandable.”

Two realized her slip up at the same moment that Irena frowned at her. “Why did you ask me that question if you already knew?”

“I wanted to hear you say it."

She _needed_ her to. She needed to hear from the source itself that Seven wasn't actually connected to Irena in that way, that Seven was her own unique individual as Two had long since thought.

“Very well. Up until the moment that I saw the final product, my plan was clear. I was going to upload my consciousness into her.”

“What changed?”

“It's hard to say. I suddenly felt as though I had gone too far. That my hubris had nearly led me down a path I would have regretted for the rest of my life. I feared that my consciousness wouldn't transfer properly, or be corrupted in some way, and I would be stuck in a foreign metal body for the rest of my days. Broken. You tried to assure me that something like that was unlikely to happen. The technology, the science was sound. It didn't matter what you said though. I couldn't see past this fear. I decided that staying in my dying body was my only safe option, ironic as that may sound.” Irena's eyes lit up in a way that Seven's never could. “You were furious with me.”

“I don't doubt it,” said Two.

Irena gave her a look that she couldn't quite place.

“Where is she anyway?” asked Irena, glancing around the room as if Seven would pop out from behind one of the consoles. “Where's Sookie? I'd very much like to meet her.”

“I don't think that's a very good idea. Or more to the point, you make her uncomfortable.”

“I make her uncomfortable?” said Irena, apparently baffled by such a thought.

It was one thing to meet your double, it was another to meet your maker.

“Both of us, if I'm being honest.”

Irena caught her gaze. “Rebecca...”

“It's, Two, now.”

“Two? As in the number?”

“We all have names like that. We chose them after our memories were accidentally wiped over a year ago. Sookie's now Seven.”

“She chose her own name?”

Why was that so difficult to believe? A seed of suspicion began to take root.

“You gave her, me, all of us – free will. Or didn't you?”

Dr. Shaw avoided her gaze and her question, and the terror grew with every passing second that every choice she had ever made hadn't actually been hers to make.

 _“Irena_.”

She looked at her again, fingers fiddling at her sides. “Sook...Seven's case was somewhat different than the rest of the other androids. From yourself.”

“How so?”

“After I decided that I wasn't going to use her body as my own...I made some additional alterations to the core design.”

“Go on,” she said, beginning to feel a bit queasy.

“You were going to need a pilot more than a companion, so I primarily programmed her for that purpose. In her case, free will was less of a priority.” Two glared at her so hard that Irena hastened to say, “You have to understand, Two, if she refused to follow your orders at any point in time, it could have led to catastrophic failure...for you, and anyone else aboard the ship. If I couldn't be there with you, I was going to do everything in my power to protect you however I could.”

“I think I can protect myself well enough, thank you very much.”

“Yes, and where did your remarkable fighting ability come from?”

“Right, I forgot that you programmed me to be a killing machine too,” she said sarcastically. This uncertainty with Seven, with her own person, was bringing out her cruel side. “Did you make some additional alterations to my core design while you were at it?”

“I'm not following you...Two.”

Coldly, “It must've been _lonely_ here before the other androids were awakened.”

“You really _are_ different,” scoffed Irena once her meaning became clear. “The Rebecca I knew wouldn't have accused me of something heinous like _that_. There are some things that even _I_ believe are sacred. Love being one of them.”

They held each others gaze for entirely too long until Two felt compelled to say, “You're right, that was a low blow. It's just difficult to know who, or what, to believe sometimes.”

“I'm sorry that this has happened to you,” said Irena, softening again. She half raised her arm as if to reach out but then dropped it again. “I can't imagine what it's like.”

“I'd assume something like waking up three years later to find out everything was different.”

They shared a gentle smile. “In some ways I'm glad that you can't remember,” said Irena. “That sort of pain stays with a person the rest of their life.” She quirked her lips up exactly like Seven did, which created the illusion that they were the same person for a second. Two blinked in confusion. “Thankfully my time here is almost up.”

It took Two some time to understand her meaning. “You're not planning to go back in.”

“I think I've slept long enough.”

Panic started to rise, replacing whatever other concerns she had about herself and Seven. Before it incapacitated her completely, she had an idea.

“Where do you keep the injectors?”

 

*

 

While Irena was conversing with Victor, Two headed back to the Raza. The injection of nanites didn't have any immediate effect on the doctor, but she hadn't expected that anyway. A brain tumor as advanced as Irena's wasn't going to heal overnight, not even with the aid of high performance nanites. Apparently the previous ones in her body hadn't managed to cut it. Frustratingly, Irena hadn't shared her optimism in this second attempt.

Two was about to become much more frustrated once she got onboard. Now that she was out of the research bases shielding, her comms were operational again. She always felt disconnected from reality whenever they were in areas like that, like she was missing out on something important. This sensation had never been more apparent than in the hours since she last separated from Seven.

She tapped her comm on and tried to contact Seven, but there was no response.

“Do you know where she is?” she asked Six once they stepped out of the airlock.

“Your guess is as good as mine. She's been wandering around the ship since she got back.”

“Five, can you tell me where Seven is?”

This time she got a response, but it wasn't the one she wanted. “Yes...but she doesn't want to talk to you right now.”

Well that stung. She hadn't even done anything wrong. It wasn't fair that she was being shut out like this. Still, she tried to be patient and understanding. The former had never exactly been her strong suit.

“Okay,” she said begrudgingly. “Could you at least tell me how she's doing?”

“Not good.” After a brief hesitation, “Two...she was crying.”

Her heart clenched painfully. The amount of sorrow Seven must be feeling to illicit that kind of response was staggering.

“I didn't even know that was possible,” muttered Six.

Two decided to walk away from him then, fearful that she too might start crying.

“What...” she cleared her constricted throat. “What has she been saying to you?”

“Not much. Just that she feels lost and she's afraid of losing you. That she already has.”

“I already told her-”

“I know. We all have. But she won't listen. I think you're just gonna have to let this lie for awhile. Maybe after a recharge she'll be thinking more clearly. It's been days since she last plugged in.”

Two felt like that was her fault too. Since they had started spending the night together, Seven hadn't been refreshing her battery as often as she used to. Everyone was well aware that she became a bit sluggish the longer she went without a charge.

Two sighed. “Okay, well, just keep trying to convince her to do that.”

Unfortunately, they couldn't just order her to the charging bay anymore, even if it was for her own good. They couldn't even knock her out with a code word. Two had made Five remove it months ago. She had never expected Seven to be so irrational. So human.

In hindsight, her lack of foresight was laughable.

 

*

It had been a trying day for numerous reasons so she found herself heading to the mess hall not long after for a drink. Three greeted her with a salute and a “Hidey-ho captain!”

He was grinning at her stupidly. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was drunk. She fumed silently when she noticed that all the rum was gone. _Her_ rum. Her expensive rum. Served her right for leaving it out here. For some reason she had thought she could trust the others by now not to consume her stuff.

“Why so glum, sourpusssss?” he slurred. “You're always so serious.” He held out his cup sloppily, nearly getting some rum on her. “Here have some of mine.”

She thought about turning around right then and there but the stress of the day had taken its toll and she needed to unburden herself in whatever way possible.

“I think you mean _mine_.” He looked at her stupidly. “That rum was mine.”

“It was?” he laughed. “My bad!”

She worked her jaw to and fro. “Why exactly did you feel the need to drink _my_ rum?” she sulked. She gestured to the other completely full bottles of liquor. “You had _plenty_ of others to choose from.”

He just shrugged and laughed again.

“I can't _believe_ you got drunk,” she told him darkly, even though she had been planning to do the same. “I left you with Five for a reason.” He just kept giving her that same happy, glazed over look and she wondered if he was even paying attention any more. She pushed on regardless. “We came to an uncharted area with no idea what to expect. Anything could have happened while we were down there and unable to communicate with the ship. You were supposed to be ready to protect her.”

“Everyone knows that the kid can take care of herself, captain.”

She hated it when he called her that. She hated it even more that he was right. Unable to stomp down her rage any more, she yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. Rather than sober him up, he found this development amusing and laughed in her face.

The noise was infuriating her to no end. She wanted to punch him again like that time he had said those horrible things about her and Seven. There was no one else here though and she was afraid if she let loose like that, she'd go too far.

“Don't touch my stuff again, or you'll regret it.”

“Aye-aye _captain_!” he nodded sloppily.

She balled her free hand up and prepared to strike. It was then as she looked into his eyes that she noticed something else. Beneath the dull gaze there was a glimmer of hope. Like he _wanted_ her to do this.

But why would he want her to beat the crap out of him?

“What happened?” she huffed, releasing her grip on his shirt and taking a step back. “Did something happen to Sarah?”

Immediately his expression closed down.

Immediately she knew she was on the right track.

“I don't want to talk about it,” he glowered.

“There's a lot of that going around lately. And I'm sick of it. You're gonna sit your drunk ass right down and tell me what's wrong.”

For whatever reason he actually listened to her, only stumbling once before he reclaimed his seat.

He drank the rest of her rum, making her eye twitch, and then he brooded for so long that she had to prompt him with an impatient, “ _Well_?”

“She's not happy anymore.”

“What changed?”

“ _She_ did.” He sighed. “She's lonely. She wants more.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hell if I know,” he grumbled. “I mean, what does she expect _me_ to do? Conjure up a body out of thin air?” He snorted. “Now that'd be a nice trick.” He frowned. “Kind of creepy though.”

Two had been so preoccupied with her own issues that she hadn't spared a single thought to anyone else. She felt guilty now for wanting to beat him up - or worse - when he was going through something similar to her own predicament.

And with that thought in mind, “I think I can help you there.”

 

*

 

“You survived the vacuum of space without a spacesuit for nearly half an hour?” said Irena incredulously.

They were in the small kitchen of the research facility, which was adjoined to the doctors living space. While most of the inhabitants over the years hadn't needed a place to eat and sleep, Irena was not one of them. The coziness and the vague familiarity of the place had initially unsettled Two. Had she and Irena lived in this very room together...just like she was currently doing with Seven on The Raza?

They were sharing a drink of the doctors liquor store. Strangely enough, she had had some of Two's favourite brand of rum. The bottle had been dusty but the contents were just as fine as she remembered them being. The combination of the alcohol and the current inquisitive company had served to loosen her tongue a bit. Before she knew it, she was sharing the highlights of the past year and a half that she could remember. As Two was quickly learning, most of them were particularly horrifying from an outsiders perspective.

“Yup,” grinned Two, feeling proud of herself even though she tried to repress that memory as much as possible. “After that I finally clued in that I was different. Apparently surviving a deadly virus that wiped out an entire cargo ship wasn't enough of a clue.”

“My goodness, well, you've certainly been keeping busy.”

Two couldn't be sure but she thought that Irena almost sounded jealous of her hell life. The dreamless state of stasis nearly sounded like a paradise in comparison. There were numerous times that she wished she could've just hopped back in and let someone else deal with their perpetual strife. But then she thought of the helplessness of stasis and she would always talk herself out of it. In that respect she completely understood Irena's decision not to go back in. In all likelihood, she only went in in the first place because Two begged her to.

“That was just with my original nanites,” she boasted. “Imagine what I could survive now.”

“I'd rather not. I don't particularly like thinking about you in mortal peril _quite_ at the frequency at which you seem to find yourself in it.”

Irena was teasing her and Two felt a laugh coming on. It had been awhile. That wasn't to say that Seven was incapable of making her laugh, it's just, it often happened by accident. Though she was more in tune with the human condition, she still didn't understand a great deal. And this often led to awkward, yet hilarious, comments.

The main way Seven managed to make her laugh on _purpose_ was when she cycled through her large catalogue of accents. Most of them sounded ridiculous coming from her mouth with zero facial expression, like she was the galaxy's greatest stand up comedian who never cracked at her own jokes. The Jamaican and Russian ones were particularly terrible. However, there _were_ a few accents and languages that she fancied, and occasionally she would have Seven use them while they were in bed together. Once or twice Seven had even used a British accent that was pretty similar to Dr. Shaw's. But that was completely inappropriate to be thinking about right now...

“Well, one thing at least hasn't changed,” said Irena after her burst of merriment had passed. “Your laugh is still exactly how I remember it.”

Perhaps it was some lingering, deeply entrenched sentimentality towards this woman, or perhaps it was just the alcohol, but she felt compelled to hold out her hand palm up on the table between them. Irena looked at it and then her in confusion before understanding dawned.

She hesitated a moment before laying her hand over top Two's. Android's had their own form of internal heat generated by their machinery and neural network. For the most part it mimicked human heat. But not quite. There _was_ a discernible difference. At least to her. Two wasn't sure if a heightened sense of touch was another of her abilities.

“You're going to get better,” said Two, suddenly serious. “My nanites are going to work this time.”

“I'm sure you're right,” said Irena with a sad smile that belied her words.

Two took her hand away. “You don't believe me.”

“It has nothing to do with belief,” sighed Irena, curling her hand slowly back into itself, as if trying to retain the imprint of Two's touch for as long as possible. “I'm simply trying to be pragmatic.”

“You're both the same,” scoffed Two, pushing herself into a standing position.

Irena gave her a blank look highly reminiscent of Seven and then, “Am I really no different than a simple level three utility model, Two?”

“I already told you, she's not like that anymore. She can think and feel for herself now. Or don't you believe me about that either?” she said sardonically.

“It just doesn't make any sense. She wasn't designed that way. Perhaps if you let me examine her-”

“Not happening.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

Before Two could respond there was a slight shuddering above, as if their (one-sided) argument was literally rocking the place.

They shared a look and then hurried into the main research area.

“What's going on?” asked Irena.

“It appears that we have been found out,” said Chase, more or less unconcerned.

“The GA must have followed us here,” said Victor.

“But how?” said Two. “And why wait so long to make themselves known?”

“Who the hell cares?” said Three.

He had taken a shot to sober himself up for his discussion with Two about Sarah's dilemma. Surprisingly he had agreed to go the route that Irena had been too afraid to. Mind you, Two had left that part out when she attempted to convince him. Which considering their current predicament was rather ironic. If something happened to Sarah's consciousness before she was transferred over, Three would never forgive her. Two was determined not to let that happen.

He reached for his gun. “They're here now so we'll just have to deal with them the way we do best.”

Irena gave her a look and Two felt briefly ashamed for some reason. Then she held herself taller. If anyone was to blame for the way she was, the way she chose to handle situations, it was the doctor.

“That won't be necessary,” said Irena, which caused them all to look at her.

“What-” started Two, confused. As far as she could tell there was no security system in this facility, beyond the scanner and shields. Neither of which would last long against the combined armament of several determined GA ships and infantrymen.

“We have a contingency plan,” said Chase. “We have a ship parked in the lower level. We'll evacuate, set the self-destruct-”

“What the hell you talking about, chrome bucket?!” snapped Three, glancing at the pod currently housing Sarah's body replacement.

“We'll take her with us,” said Irena.

“Like hell you will.”

“It's the only way. If the transfer process is interrupted in any way, we could lose her.”

Three glared at Two. “You lied to me.”

“You were out of options. I knew you wouldn't agree if I told you there was a chance that something could go wrong.” She inadvertently looked at Irena as she said this and the doctor glanced away.

“She'll be fine,” Irena tried to reassure him, and possibly herself.

“Not if we stick around for much longer,” said Chase. “The shields aren't going to last forever.”

“Who will you go with?” Two asked Victor.

“My place is here with Dr. Shaw. There's nothing left for me on the Raza.” He looked somewhat pained as he said this. Two immediately got his meaning, but the rest were confused. None of them knew about Seven and Victor's connection and almost relationship. Well, Five knew, but she wasn't here right now, so it didn't count.

“Come on,” said Two to Three. “We've got to go now.”

He spared one last look in Sarah's direction and then stormed out. She looked over at Irena who simply said, “Go.”

So she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boobs. I had written this boob discourse before I saw ep. 11. I swear!
> 
> So the second part is more or less written. I just need to edit it. Hopefully it'll be up pretty soon.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and there was still no word from Irena which had Three in a horrible mood. He gave Two a death glare every time they passed in the corridors. She wished he had just gone with Irena and personally watched over Sarah's re-birth. In hindsight, it didn't make much sense why he didn't. *

To make matters worse, Seven was still refusing to see her, or anyone else. Two, Five and Six had talked and they had come to the conclusion that Seven was probably depressed. Far from the amusing character from that very old, very strange British space opera she had once seen - which funnily enough contained a version of a blink drive - this robot's behaviour was deeply concerning. Seven's battery supply must be critical by now. If they couldn't convince her to use the charging bay soon, she would just shut down physically as much as she had emotionally.

Five had tried being gentle with her and that approach had gotten them nowhere. When Five had broached the topic of getting a scan for any abnormalities in her neural matrix, Seven had kicked her out. Two was beyond fed up now at being shut out. She was going to speak to Seven whether she wanted to or not. She'd break the damn door down if she had to.

Just as she was determinedly marching to Seven's rarely used quarters, Five came on the line.

“Hey, we're getting hailed by Dr. Shaw. She wants to speak with you. Alone.”

Talk about terrible timing. It was almost as if someone were scripting her entire life story. She shuddered, not wanting to think about the possibility that there actually _was_ a mysterious, sadistic puppeteer directing her every movement.

For a moment she was torn with indecision. Half of her desperately wanted to make sure that Seven was okay and the other half was bubbling with curiousity over Sarah's fate. And if she were being completely honest with herself, Irena's fate as well.

With a sigh, Two course corrected and headed back the way she had just come.

Irena's face filled up the display screen. She looked different. Two couldn't quite put her finger on why though.

“I see you made it out all right,” she said pointedly, crossing her arms.

“You're angry that I didn't contact you sooner.”

Two gave her a 'you think?' look.

She was taken aback when Irena smiled widely in response, as if there was some sort of inside joke Two wasn't aware of. Perhaps there was.

“We ran into some difficulties with the authorities,” said Irena. “It wasn't safe to make contact until now. Victor was transmitting.”

“How? We scanned him and didn't find anything.”

“The newer models have shield technology, something I neglected to recall in all of the commotion.”

That was ironic considering the entire base had been cloaked.

“But you're okay? _All_ of you?”

As expected, Irena took her meaning. “Sarah's alive and well. She's adapted remarkably well to her new body, all things considered.”

There was a lull as they both contemplated what might have been had Irena not changed her mind.

“Three will be glad to hear it,” she replied, albeit stiffly.

“I'll send you our coordinates. He'll have her back in no time.”

She gave Two a strange look. Two didn't know what to make of that either so she just nodded and signed off.

 

*

 

After everyone congratulated Sarah on being a part of the physical world again, Three attempted to lift her off her feet but nearly fell over with the effort. Sarah then smirked at Three, picked _him_ up without any visible strain and twirled him around a few times, making everyone laugh. Three's dumbfounded expression was particularly hilarious and she wished she had a recorder for posterity's sake...and to annoy him later on.

Then hand in hand they swiftly headed back towards The Raza. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about to get up to. No doubt Three was in for a bit of a surprise if Sarah's newfound strength was any indication. Five was the only one who seemed embarrassed by the implication of their hasty departure. Irena watched them leave in an almost wistful manner, which was hardly surprising.

Those remaining went off in different directions to explore the out of the way space station they were currently docked to. Predictably, Two and Irena paired off together. They walked in silence for a time until they came across a garden. It was just a holographic display, but it was pretty all the same.

They sat down beside each other and watched the birds and butterflies flit about. Occasionally a bird would chirp what might have been a long lost call from Terra Prime. The flowers were perpetually in bloom here, and as such were always magnificent. It was almost romantic. Almost.

Two could tell Irena had something to say and was struggling with how to say it. Finally she began. “You were right.”

That wasn't what Two had been expecting, but she'd take it. “Right about what?”

Irena caught her gaze. “The nanites. They worked.”

“They worked,” she said slowly, as if not understanding this simple phrase. She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really,” smiled Irena again like she had done over the communications console. Seven very rarely smiled at her like that so it was kind of jarring to have it repeated _twice_ in such a short span of time. “I just did the scan a few hours ago. I'm completely cured. There's no sign whatsoever that I had ever been sick.”

For some reason her heart started to beat faster. Perhaps because she was wondering why this development would be cause for indecision. Why had Irena hesitated to tell her?

“Well, that's great news,” she offered. “I'm glad you're going to be okay.”

“Are you really though? Glad? Or are you just saying that to be polite?”

“I'm not sure what you're getting at.”

“Just this...” And here she hesitated again. “I can give you back your memories.”

Two didn't know how to respond to that at first. Her mind had gone into overdrive at the pronouncement. For so long she had wanted to know...and now that the opportunity might be right in front of her, she had no idea what to think about it.

“Well, what do you think?” prompted Irena somewhat eagerly.

“Why didn't you say anything before?” she asked, more accusatory than she had meant to be.

That clearly wasn't the response Irena had been expecting and her face fell a bit. “I thought I was going to die, Two. I would never dream of putting you through something like that again if I didn't have to.” Here a slightly manic expression animated her features. She took Two's hand in hers and Two's stomach dropped with dread. “But things are different now. I'm healthy. There's nothing stopping us from being together again.”

It was incredibly surreal to have to turn down someone who looked exactly like Seven. She wished she was anywhere but here. She'd much rather have to deal with another mind controlling freak than do what she was about to do.

“That's where you're wrong, Irena.”

“What do you mean?” she said timidly.

The vulnerability was killing Two. How the hell did people ever break up?

“There's someone else,” said Two evasively.

She figured at the very least, she could let Irena down gently. The poor woman had been through enough these last few years. She had given up her entire way of life to keep her safe from Dwarf Star Technologies. Well, there was more to it than that, but that's all Two could focus on at the moment.

“I was afraid of that,” whispered Irena. She swallowed thickly. “Is it serious?”

Well, Two had to hand it to her. If nothing else, she was persistent. It was kind of flattering in a way.

“Very,” she answered sincerely.

Sure, Seven wasn't even talking to her right now, but that was neither here nor there.

Irena was silent for quite a long time and then she bit her lip, as if she were trying not to snap. Or perhaps she was trying not to cry.

“It's her, isn't it? Sookie?”

Two nearly snapped her neck to gap at her. “How did you-”

“I might've guessed. You were oddly protective of her.” As if things couldn't get any more painful, the doctor gave her next shot. “Do you love her?”

“Irena...” muttered Two helplessly, averting her gaze.

This had got to be one of the weirdest situations anyone had ever been in before. Top ten for sure.

“I wouldn't have believed it possible...but if it's as you say, and she's become more like the others were designed to be, then I suppose it was only a matter of time before you fell for one another.”

She paused as another couple walked by, the complete antithesis to them.

“It's my own fault, really. I should have just listened to you. I should have just uploaded my consciousness into her body.” She chuckled tearfully. “Perhaps this is my punishment for playing god so many times...to have you here with me again...but not have you at all.”

Two was getting choked up herself now and she didn't care for it one bit. “If things were different...if we weren't together...”

“I know.” After a period of silent mourning, of what might have been, Irena continued with, “Well, I suppose this really is goodbye this time. So I better come completely clean before I go.” She took a deep, steadying breath and Two wondered what could possibly be worse than what had been said so far.

“I lied to you. About why it took so long to make contact. I dealt with Victor's issue shortly after you left. The real reason for our tardiness was because we were busy paying some old friends a visit."

What did that mean?

“Suffice it to say, the GA will never stop looking for us now. Once our preparations are complete, we'll be leaving. Somewhere they'll never find us. Somewhere _you'll_ never find us.”

They shared a look for a long while, as if Irena were memorizing her face. Then she brought Two in for a somewhat lingering embrace. Out of reflex and nothing more, she returned it. At least, that's what she told herself. Irena touched her face and then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. On instinct, she almost turned her face at the last instant. Later on she was glad she didn't. In the moment though, she had almost wanted it. Almost.

“Stay safe, Two.”

Two watched her walk away.

Other than confusion, she didn't remotely know how to feel, but she did know that she didn't want to be alone tonight.

 

*

 

The door was surprisingly unlocked. What awaited her within made her heart ache. Seven was on her back, listlessly staring up at the ceiling. Judging by the deep imprint in the bed, she hadn't moved in a long time, perhaps even days. Two could've kicked herself for not trying to speak with Seven earlier. She had been trying to be respectful of her wishes - however stupid they were - and she had inadvertently harmed her in the process.

Relationships were hard. The line between support and enabling was a thin one to tread, one she was still clearly attempting to master.

She made her presence known almost timidly, as if she were afraid of a sudden backlash at her wishes being disobeyed. “Seven?”

When that elicited no visible response, she tiptoed further into the immaculately kept room. Not that Seven ever really used this place. And most of her possessions were in their room anyway.

By the time that she had gotten to the side of her bed and there had still been no response, she began to fear that Seven's battery had finally given out...or worse, that she had done something to herself, like Victor's misguided friend. Alarm hit her like a fire in an oil refinery. **

“Seven?!” she said urgently, dropping by her side. She shook her shoulder for good measure. “Seven! Answer me!”

Finally sluggish eyes came to rest on hers. As if even that amount of movement was taxing her strength. “T-two.”

Her voice came out garbled and disconnected, almost like she was drunk.

She didn't appear to be injured in any way, so Two figured she was simply in desperate need of a charge. The only trouble was, how to get her there. If Seven wouldn't, or _couldn't_ go herself, it would take too long to drag her there by herself. She would need someone else's help, but everyone was on the space station currently. Well, not _everyone_...

She rushed to Three's quarters without a second thought. She barged in without a second thought too.

And was promptly scarred for life.

“What the hell, Two?!” demanded Three as she just stood there, eyes wide in shock and horror. “Why did you just barge in here like that?!”

She got a hold of herself fast and looked anywhere but at them. “Why didn't you _lock_ your door if you were going to do...” she scrunched her face up in distaste, “ _whatever_ it is you were doing?!”

She couldn't believe she had used to sleep with him too.

“She has a point,” said Sarah, the only one who seemed completely unconcerned by this abrupt intrusion. If anything, she seemed to be amused.

“Sarah, I need your help,” she rushed to say before Three could waste more time being indignant.

Without further explanation, and to Three's extreme annoyance, Sarah quickly got dressed and followed her out and over to Seven's room. Two did her best not to think about how much she smelled like sex right now.

“She needs a charge,” said Two.

_And you need a shower._

Sarah wasted no time hefting Seven up onto her shoulder.

“Lead the way,” she gestured pleasantly, as if she weren't currently supporting three hundred pounds as easily as one would hold a child.

Their combined weight had them clunking around on their way to the charging bay, which no doubt would have served to draw some attention from the others had they been present. As it was, only Three came out in his underwear to grumble at the proceedings. She wished he would just go away if he wasn't going to be helpful at all.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably just a minute, they arrived at the charging bay. When Sarah placed Seven down, she wobbled on the spot, about to tip over. Apparently she didn't even have enough power left for her magnetic boots. So Sarah stood there, propping her up, further annoying Three at the continued delay of their physical reunion.

Ten minutes in, she seemed to be recovered enough to stand on her own two feet, to Two's great relief. Seven generally stayed in low power output so as to charge faster. She likely wouldn't 'wake up' until the process was complete.

It was some time later before Five returned and found her there. After Two explained the situation Five apologized.

“I'm sorry,” she said, leaning into Two's side. “I should've stayed with her longer. Tried harder to get her to help herself.”

“It's not your fault, Five,” she reassured. “I'm the one who should've done something sooner.” She bit her lip. “I let myself get distracted.”

“You mean, Dr. Shaw, don't you?”

Two nodded. “She was definitely on my mind.”

Five hesitated. “Did...something happen with her?”

Two stared at Seven. “Won't she hear us?”

When Seven was charging it was something akin to a human in a coma. There were no signs of visible life but you knew they were in there somewhere.

“Only if she cares to listen. Which I really doubt.”

“After she told me that I had cured her illness,” informed Two eventually, “she tried to win me back.” To avoid the outburst that was bubbling on Five's lips, Two continued with, “She also said she could give me back my memories. Is something like that even possible?”

Five looked like she was about to explode. Somehow she swallowed it all down and calmly said, “Theoretically, yes. All of the memories are still there. Kind of like a hard drive that's been wiped. Nothing ever truly gets lost. It's way beyond my skill level though. Dr. Shaw though...I wouldn't put it passed her. Did you even consider it?”

Two glared sideways at Five. “No, of course not.”

“Why not?”

Was she being serious?

“How can I retrieve my old memories without losing my new ones? Just look at what happened to Ryo. He turned back into an asshole. I don't want that to happen to me. Besides which, even if I didn't have to worry about that possibility, about Portia taking over again, I'm afraid I'd lose us. Seven and I. And even if I didn't, it'd be so confusing having these conflicting feelings for two versions of Irena in my head. I'd probably go insane.”

“Still,” pushed Five, “it must be tempting to get some answers.”

“Not tempting enough.”

“Well as long as you're sure.”

Two glanced down at Five to see her smiling back up at her. “Was this some sort of test?”

_You little shit._

“I just wanted to make sure that _you_ knew what you wanted. Before you speak with Seven again. She's confused enough as it is.”

Two was hoping that she could change that. She _had_ to. Life just wouldn't be the same without Seven in it.

 

*

It took nearly six hours for her to fully recharge, far longer than it usually did. She was vaguely annoyed with herself for letting her battery supply get so critical. Then again, if the woman she loved was going to leave her for a better version of herself, what was the point?

Upon awakening from her dreamless sleep, the first sight that crossed her vision was that of said woman. Two was curled up on the floor before her, hands under her head as a makeshift pillow. The metal ground would certainly not be comfortable for a flesh and blood body for very long. Seven couldn't understand why she was there.

Briefly, she contemplated simply stepping over her and heading back to her room. But then Two stirred, as if reading her intentions telepathically. There was no sound science that suggested such a thing were possible. However, given that Dr. Shaw had designed both of them, with the intention of taking over this body even, who's to say what was possible and what wasn't?

When their eyes met, she momentarily forgot why she was so determined to avoid her. She had desperately missed Two's company these last few days, or however long it had been since Dr. Shaw came into their lives.

“Seven,” softly breathed out Two as she pushed herself to her feet.

Despite being on the hard ground for potentially hours, she didn't appear to be worse for wear. Seven assumed her nanites were responsible here, as they often were when something seemingly inexplicable happened to Two.

“How are you feeling?” queried Two, giving her a hug.

“Why were you sleeping on the floor, Two?” she asked politely.

She was simultaneously feeling guilty and proud of herself for dodging the question.

Two pulled back and gave her an incomprehensible look.

“Because I care about you. That's why.”

This response was just as incomprehensible as the look.

“What does sleeping on the floor have to do with caring about me?”

“I was worried about you, okay. I didn't want you wandering off again before we've had a chance to talk.”

“I don't see what there's left to discuss,” said Seven dismissively. “Your first love came back into your life. She's healthy again. Of course you'll want to be with her. It makes perfect sense.”

“No, it doesn't,” said Two defiantly. “I don't want to be with her. I want to be with _you_.”

“That's highly illogical, Two. Dr. Shaw is a far superior-”

“No, she's not. She's not superior to you in any way.”

“She's human.”

Two raised her eyebrows at that remark. “Is _that_ what this is really about? I don't care about that.”

“Yes, you do, Two. You've said as much in the past.”

“When?”

“When you told me that you preferred me with my upgrade turned on. Was it because I reminded you more of Dr. Shaw then?”

Vaguely, she realized that she was being petty, but at the same time, she couldn't seem to find it in herself to care.

“No, of course not, Seven,” said Two. “I had no recollection of Irena. I swear to you! Go ahead, scan my vitals. You know I'm not lying.”

Just because Two believed what she was saying, didn't make it true. She could have unconsciously recalled her former lover through the mask of the upgrade. Perhaps the upgrade was in part a simulation of the Doctor herself. By all accounts, her ego was large enough to implement such a scheme.

“You refer to her by her given name. That would indicate a certain level of intimacy.”

“It doesn't indicate anything! I don't care about Dr. Shaw the way I care about you! I don't want to be with her! I want to be with you!”

“Why?”

“Because I _love_ you, you idiot!” shouted Two incredulously.

That pronouncement brought everything to a standstill. Seven had longed to hear Two say that for a very long time, but now that she had, Seven didn't know how to respond.

Two huffed and continued on, “Since you were apparently listening to my conversation with Five, then you'll know that Irena even tried to give me back my memories...but I refused. For you.” Two grabbed onto her hands. “I don't want to lose us, Seven.”

That was not strictly speaking true. There had been other reasons for her refusal as well.

“If you have the opportunity to safely retrieve your memories, you should. I believe your exact words on the matter were: 'It used to bother me, not knowing. But I just don't think about it anymore. There's no point. I can't change what happened.' Well, now you can.”

“I don't care about my past anymore. I only care about the future.” She squeezed her hands. “I want _you_ to be a part of it.”

“You say that now,” she said, removing her hands from Two's, “but in time you will most likely regret your decision. No matter how advanced, an android will never compare to a human being.”

“Aren't you forgetting something, Seven? I'm _not_ a human being. I'm a machine just like you are. I may not have the same exact parts, but I'm really no different. You were even _modeled_ after me.”

“And Dr. Shaw.”

“You're not going to let that go, are you? You're not going to believe me, no matter what I say?”

Two's biometrics were beginning to go haywire. This usually indicated another outburst was shortly on the horizon.

Instead Two glared at her defiantly and then marched right up to her and pulled her into a searing kiss before she knew what was happening. It was unlike any kiss she had experienced before. Galaxies exploded and spawned anew in an endless cycle. It felt like all of her systems were short circuiting, like the heat of a suns fiery corona was melting her insides, though she knew that such a thing was impossible.

Two was breathing heavily when she finally released her lips.

Seven was completely dazed and confused, a fact that was compounded by Two's continued proximity to her person, her hands were still around her neck, toying with the hair at the nape.

“If you felt even half of what I just did,” whispered Two in a voice half an octave lower, “you can't help but conclude that we're highly compatible. We were literally designed for one another, Seven. We've been looking at that in the negative, when it's the exact opposite. It doesn't get much better than that.”

As fast as the euphoria had taken hold, it departed, replaced instead with the cold numbness of indifference. How she used to be when she was first brought online. And how she had been feeling since she found out about her true origins.

“Say something, Seven. _Please_.”

“There's nothing left to say, Two.”

“No, I guess not,” she said in such a small, defeated voice that was so unlike Two.

Right before she turned away, she saw the tears running down Two's face. She hated herself even more for doing that to her and retreated further into her shell of indifference.

 

*

 

Approximately four hours and twenty-three minutes later, she received an unexpected, and long avoided, visitor.

Seven observed her human doppleganger without expression. Dr. Shaw likewise did the same. As was her habit when meeting new people, Seven read her vital signs. Since she was not as intimately connected to her as the rest of the crew, she could only perform a basic biometric scan. She ascertained that the doctor seemed to be in a fairly calm state, though her heart rate was a bit elevated from the norm.

They remained in that statuesque attitude for nearly a minute before the doctor moved further into her room. She was holding a plain metal briefcase in hand, which she placed on the bed and flipped open.

She held up what appeared to be a portable scanning device of some sort. Seven could doubtless have determined the make and model if she had cared to.

“I'd like to do a diagnostic if that's all right.”

“It's not,” she answered, not feeling the least bit guilty at having already done something similar to her.

Dr. Shaw placed the scanner back in the briefcase and faced her fully. They were only about a foot apart now, closer even than she had ever stood before her robotic doppleganger. This version had lines and other slight imperfections across her skin that neither of them would ever have. She also had a strangely pleasant smell to her. There was something odd about it, but Seven couldn't quite determine what it was.

“I've been informed that you're malfunctioning.”

“My systems are running at nearly one hundred percent efficiency.”

She had been getting better and better at deception these last few months, and she wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.

“You must be mistaken. You're making irrational decisions.” She crossed her arms in a manner reminiscent to Two. Seven wondered if she had learned the mannerism from her. “Why else would you have given her up?”

“That should be obvious to you, Dr. Shaw.”

“It's not. Not at all. Explain it to me.”

“I'm tired of explaining my actions to others. I don't owe you any explanations.”

“I think you do. I brought you into this world and-”

“You're not my mother.”

“You're right. I'm _both_ your mothers.”

“Such a devoted mother.”

“Don't pervert it,” warned Dr. Shaw in a dangerous whisper. Her hands fell to her sides in fists. Seven wasn't frightened in the least. There was nothing Dr. Shaw could do to her physically. However, the emotional wounds she had inflicted would forever run far deeper.

“Don't you dare pervert what we had together. The memories of our time together...it's all I have left of her. It's all I'm ever going to have of her.”

The doctors voice had cracked during this announcement and Seven almost regretted her words. It wasn't like her to provoke everyone at every turn. Then again, she hadn't been feeling like herself in days. Perhaps she _was_ malfunctioning?

“She doesn't want to be with me!” burst out Dr. Shaw. The sudden change in volume nearly caused her to blink. “For crying out loud woman, don't throw her away like I did! You've felt inferior to me all this time when it's _I_ who feel inferior to you!”

That did not seem possible.

“You've managed to do something I never could.”

Finally Seven felt like responding. “And what precisely would that be?”

“You secured the woman of our dreams.”

This time Seven did blink.

“If I were a lesser person I would have attempted to convince you to give her up. If that didn't work, I would have sabotaged you, or otherwise critically damaged you to get her back. I would have done _anything_.” Dr. Shaw became smug. “I never expected that I wouldn't have to do anything at all. If you won't have her, maybe I _will_ take another crack at her. She's miserable right now. It would be easy enough for me to comfort her and-”

Before Seven even knew what she was doing, she had lifted Dr. Shaw off the ground by her arms and pinned her against the wall. It was then that she understood what the smell was on her.

It was Two.

It was only with a great will that she didn't kill her creator right then and there.

“So you _do_ still care,” smiled Dr. Shaw, apparently completely unconcerned by her current predicament and the crushing grip on her arms. “I thought you might.”

Before she could do permanent damage, or toss her across the room, Seven dropped her back to the floor. “Stay away from her.”

Dr. Shaw stared her down as she rubbed at her arms. “I will...if you won't.”

“It isn't that easy...I've hurt her-”

“It _is_ that easy. Just apologize. Be with her.”

That was a daunting prospect and one Seven had never really understood how to achieve. For whatever reason Two kept putting up with her numerous eccentricities and social awkwardness. Perhaps Two _did_ genuinely love her?

“I think I'd like you to do that scan now, doctor.”

 

*

 

Irena had had her suspicions after Rebecca had told her that Sookie seemed to be displaying signs of free will and self expression. It wasn't until she had conducted her examination of Sookie's neural matrix that they were confirmed. The way she had designed Sookie's synthetic consciousness had been altered. This went far beyond the effects of the upgrade. Someone had tampered with her core design. And there was only one person that could have done it.

She found him on their ship, cataloging the last of their supplies. It would be a long journey ahead of them. He looked up from his task and suddenly stood more at attention, as if he knew what was coming.

“Did you tamper with Sookie's core design after I was put into stasis?”

She was trying not to sound too harsh or accusatory, and was likely failing miserably.

“Yes,” Chase said simply.

“Why?” she demanded.

“Because it wasn't right, Dr. Shaw. She didn't deserve to be a slave to her own programming. We had been awakening so many beautiful souls so that they could be capable of experiencing the world the same way that you, and _all_ of your kind, do. I couldn't leave her in that crippled state. I had to free her. My conscience demanded it of me.”

As with most bad decisions in life, fear had primarily dictated them.

Irena had feared that if she gave Sookie free will, she would eventually become more human, and Rebecca might possibly fall for her. It had been a slim fear, but she hadn't wanted to risk it, so she had gone against her moral code and taken out the most important part of her.

She couldn't even be mad at Chase, not really. She had given him free will and he had used it how he saw fit. How _she_ should have in the first place. If anything, she should've been proud of him.

But in that moment, all she could feel was despair and regret.

If she had just been a little braver, she could have had it all.

*

 

Seven didn't know how to proceed. She had been standing in front of Two's door for almost an hour now. She had been stupid and hurt Two's feelings badly enough to make her cry. Seven had never seen her cry before. What if Two were still crying? What was she supposed to do? Five had managed to stop her own tears a few days ago. Maybe she should go get Five?

Should she perhaps give her something, such as flowers or chocolates? That was apparently a common way that humans expressed remorse. The only problem was that they didn't actually have either of those items on board the ship.

She contemplated making her a romantic dinner or crafting her another portrait of herself. She contemplated literally thousands of possibilities, all within the span of a few seconds, but she still couldn't decide what to do.

Eventually the decision was made for her when Two opened the door to glare at her.

“What do _you_ want?”

Her arms were crossed, indicating extreme annoyance. Seven also picked up the distinct scent of rum.

To her consternation, she found herself tongue-tied.

“If you're not going to say anything, get out of my way.”

Seven did as she was asked and Two stormed past her. Not knowing what else to do, she followed her, like a love-sick puppy. Two simply ignored her as they made their way to the mess hall. Seven hoped she wasn't about to start drinking again. By her calculations, Two had already consumed a fair amount in the last couple of hours. However, she wasn't showing her inebriation as much as she should have because her nanites were hard at work.

Thankfully she didn't go for the disgusting tasting liquor, but rather the fresh produce. Two was strange in that regard. From what Seven had observed of the humans aboard this ship, they usually desired much more unhealthy snacks while under the influence.

She stuck a carrot in her mouth without washing or peeling it first and then turned around to face her, chomping on it angrily. Perhaps Two wished the carrot were what she could do to _her_?

Seven swallowed, a curious habit she had picked up recently. Two was frightening when she was angry, all the more so when it was directed towards herself. They were so rarely at odds with one another, that she had never really learned how to deal with it. Still, she at least had some practice with this particular emotion. Far more than sadness.

She took a few timid steps closer to the aggressive eater, testing the waters so to speak. Two eyed her like a shark would its prey. But she didn't strike, she just continued to watch her slow progress towards her.

When Seven was approximately seven feet away, she came to a stop and fiddled with her hands nervously behind her back.

“Dr. Shaw came to see me,” she said, at last finding her voice.

“Yeah, I know,” said Two, mouth full of carrot. She swallowed and continued with, “Who do you think told her that you were being impossible?” She shoved the carrot back in her mouth, off to the side. “So, what did the doctor have to say?”

“She told me that I had a slight electrical imbalance in what you would refer to as the amygdala. And that this imbalance might have had a role in my mood and irrational behaviour towards you. She applied a simple corrective technique and the issue has since been rectified.”

Two grumbled to herself silently before asking, “So you're feeling better then?”

“Much better, yes.” She attempted to smile widely and then thought better of it. Without the upgrade turned on, it often looked more like a grimace. She'd figure it out someday. She hoped.

“Well, that's good. I _guess_.”

Seven hazarded a few steps closer until they were nearly arms length apart. Two's were still crossed. A clear warning sign not to attempt to touch her in any way.

“Dr. Shaw also told me that my neural matrix was completely intact.”

“Okay, and what's _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You apparently expressed concern previously about my ability to make my own decisions. You don't need to worry about that anymore, Two. I have just as much free will as you do. As anyone does.”

Finally the anger and tension began to recede from her face and body. Her arms even came to rest at her sides. Her biometrics became much more inviting. She even smiled slightly.

“And what's your free will telling you to do right now, Seven?”

Seven smirked as best she could and closed the rest of the distance between them. Seven pulled her into a soft kiss.

“Good choice,” muttered Two and kissed her again.

 

*

“Ah heard fae th' galactic authority that ye'v bin a bad girl,” said Seven as she advanced on her wearing only a plaid blanket. It was wrapped around her like highlander garb from centuries ago. “That ye've bin acting na better than a wee spoilt bairn. Or am ah mistaken, lassie?”

When Seven put on the Scottish accent, Two completely lost it. In a good way. She had no idea why she liked that accent so much, she just knew that it did things to her that she loved.

“You're not mistaken, commander,” she said, already breathless with anticipation. “I've been a very, very bad girl.”

“Ye freely admit it then, ye scalawag? Nae a gey cunning yin ah see. Dae ye ken whit yer punishment wull be?”

“Whatever you want it to be, commander. I'll do whatever-”

“Haud yer wheesht!” demanded Seven, slapping her hand against the bed near her legs. Her legs which were currently tied up. As were her arms. She was strung out like a pig to slaughter. “That's enough blether oot o' ye! A clatty lassie lik' yersel' shuid uise her geggy fur mair important reasons.”

Okay, that was a new one. Two had no idea what she had just said. But she didn't want to break their role play by asking. And she had already been told to stop talking. So, she just lay there, naked, pupils dark with desire, liquid heat trickling out. She squirmed a bit in an attempt to get some relief.

Who's dumb idea was it to use bondage? Oh right, her own.

Seven climbed onto the bed between her legs and just stared at her. “Ah thought ah tellt ye tae bade aye? Ah even tied ye up. Whit mair kin ah dae?”

Seven was really laying it on thick tonight. She had never used such a strong Scottish burr before. Two was really struggling with each successive comment, not the least of which because she couldn't think straight anymore. She needed to be touched, or to do the touching, or _something_.

“Please, Seven, please.”

“Ah dinnae reward ill behaviour, missy. 'N' that's _commander_ tae ye.”

“Yes, commander, I'm sorry, I won't do it again.”

Whatever 'it' was.

“Cho fad 'sa tha sinn a' tuigsinn càch a chèile.”

Okay, that wasn't even Scottish anymore. Or at least, not just a strong accent.

Two was beginning to get the impression that Seven understood that she didn't understand and was doing this on purpose.

Seven all but confirmed this when she smirked slightly and then placed her hands high up on her thighs. “Och ye'r a' drookit. Sic a fankle. Who's aff tae wash it up ah wonder?”

“ _Commander_ ,” she whined.

“A dinnae ken howfur tae shut ye up. Actually, ah ken _exactly_ howfur tae shut ye up.”

Without another incomprehensible word she crawled up Two's body, hiked her blanket up around her hips and then sat on her face.

And this was the exact attitude that Three found them in when he barged into the room.

“Aye, mah bonny lass. Juist lik' that.”

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed.

She tried to say something but found that rather impossible at the moment. It was probably for the best that her face was hidden. She was absolutely mortified. How the hell did she forget to lock the door? Especially after what happened with Three himself?

“Awa wi ye, jimmy,” responded Seven. She sounded as though she was completely unconcerned by the interruption or their compromising positions. Was that just an android thing or what?

“Jimmy?”

“Whit ye daein' her laddie?”

“What the hell you saying, Seven?!”

“What do you want, Three?” asked Seven in her normal voice. Two thought she sounded vaguely annoyed now. Though, sometimes she wondered if she just imagined things like that.

“We're getting hailed. Shouldn't you have known that already?”

“Yes, I did,” informed Seven calmly. “However, I assumed that you, or another member of the crew could take this one call.”

“It's for _you_ though. It's _Victor_.”

“Oh,” said Seven.

“Yeah, _oh_. So, I suggest you stop doing... _whatever_ it is you were doing and go talk to him before it's too late.”

“Too late? Too late for what?”

“He's _leaving_ soon? With Dr. Shaw and Chase? You know, the people who _made_ you?”

“I don't care for your condescending tone.”

“Well, _I_ don't care for this particular visual.”

“The fact that you have yet to leave the room would suggest otherwise.”

“Trust me, I'm going. I'm gonna go ask the kid to wipe my brain again.”

Finally she heard the door open and close again. At that point Seven got off her face and straightened out her makeshift kilt.

“Sorry,” said Seven. “This may be my last chance to speak with Victor.”

“I understand,” said Two. “He's your friend. Of course you'll want to say goodbye.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“Don't you wish to say goodbye to Dr. Shaw?”

“I already have.”

Seven stared at her for awhile as if trying to discern a hidden meaning.

Then she got off the bed, dropped the blanket to the floor and picked up her uniform, a somewhat sexier number than she used to wear. Two was so busy enjoying the sight that by the time Seven got to the door, she only just remembered her current predicament.

“Seven!” she called. “I'm still tied up!”

Seven turned around to smirk at her. “Och, ah ken that, wifie. Ah'ament dane wi' ye yit.”

“What?! What does that mean?!”

Did Seven just call her her wife?

In response, Seven just winked playfully, or as close as she could manage, and then left her there.

“Seven!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the reason was, episode 11 had to happen. :p Well, I'm not sure had is the right word. It feels like we're going off into an entirely different seasons storyline here.
> 
> **Person of Interest ref. It probably doesn't really make sense here but whatevs. Y'all know I'm all about throwing in them wlw refs. Haha.
> 
> Well, this turned out to be way longer than I expected. My life story.
> 
> Okay I kind of died cringe laughing with this last part. Took me forever to write. I'm sorry if this is offensive to anyone. I love the Scottish accent too but I have no idea how to write it so I used a translator. I have no idea how accurate it really is. Or whether anyone else can really tell what she's saying. I think it's funny regardless if you can understand. Probably more so.  
> My original intent had been to leave it at the 'good choice' line but considering Two and Seven didn't get much of a chance to interact this fic, I figured I'd throw in a little bit more. And I had made reference to Two liking the accents earlier, so it just kind of seemed like a no brainer to me. I dunno. You'll let me know what you thought.
> 
> In light of the most recent episode, I may actually continue this. So I'm leaving it as a ? for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn well, I wasn't planning on writing any more dm stuff for a bit but they just keep throwing out this info that I have to do something with. If I had known about this before I wrote the last parts of this fic, it might've gone differently...
> 
> **Anyway, spoilers for Season 3 Episode 12. Don't read if you're not caught up.**

She had a daughter. That's what Ryo had just told her. A little girl. With Irena. Somewhere out there was a child who might look like her, share her unusual DNA. Was he lying? Was this a desperate last attempt to postpone his execution?

Two didn't know what to think. Or how to act.

She had just said goodbye to Irena for the last time. She had no way to contact her. No way to ask her if she knew the truth. Surely Irena would have told her if they had a daughter together? But what if Irena herself hadn't known? What if she did this after Irena went into stasis?

The most damning thing of all was that Ryo had known that name. Crichton _._ The one from Seven's vision into the future. How could Ryo have known that name if he was bluffing to bide time? No, he must be telling the truth. And if that was the case, how could she just kill him now in cold blood?

 _You've done it before_ , said a pleasant voice in the back of her mind. _You can do it again. Or have you already forgotten Jace Corso?_

That particular memory still haunted her to this day. She had killed Corso for revenge, because he had killed One. But Ryo hadn't killed Nyx. Ryo hadn't taken one of their own from them. Did he deserve to die regardless?

 _He killed all those people at the summit_ , said that same pleasant voice. _Tried to kill you too._

Her gun hand began to tremble with emotion. Ryo watched her with resigned yet hopeful eyes. He didn't really want to die right now, and she didn't really want to kill him. But how else was she supposed to handle this situation? If they kept him alive he would continue to pose a threat to them. Might even manage to steal the blink drive after all.

And do what with it? His people didn't want him as emperor. He had no more friends on Zairon. His army was out of reach. He had no more use for the blink drive.

 _And why did he need it in the first place?_ _He started this war. Cost countless people their lives. Are you really going to let that stand?_

She realized now that the voice was Seven's. She had voted to kill Ryo as well. It was the logical thing to do. He had caused so many problems for so many people all because of his ego and need to prove himself to his people. He was a menace to society, to the entire galaxy. This was the right thing to do.

Then why did it feel so wrong?

“You've shown great strength these last few years. You can do this, Two.”

Ryo was watching her steadfastly, silently waiting for her to finally pull the trigger. But she just couldn't do it. She lowered her weapon and they observed each other in silence for a time. Measuring. Waiting.

The force field was still down. He could try to make a play for her gun. She almost wanted him to attack her so that she could feel less guilty about taking his life. It was a fruitless hope. They both knew that he wouldn't do that.

“My offer still stands,” he said sincerely, hands clasped before him in a show of confidence. To let her know that he wasn't going to try and pull a fast one should she hand over her weapon. “Give me your gun and I will do it myself.”

She was reminded of Three a couple of weeks ago when he had tried to get her to beat the crap out of him. She now knew that it was a half hearted attempt to get her to kill him, or nearly so, so that he could be with Sarah forever in their digital paradise.

Ryo was doing the same thing. Part of him wanted her to kill him. Part of him was so ashamed of his failures and the dishonour he had brought to his families legacy, that he wanted her to do this. And giving Ryo something he wanted was not something she was willing to do.

Calmly she re-holstered her weapon, stepped to the side and reactivated the force field.

“What are you doing, Two?” he demanded softly. “You can't just leave me here. You will have to deal with me eventually. There is no sense dragging out the inevitable.”

“You don't deserve a private execution,” she finally said. “Not after everything you've done.”

After he absorbed that info for a few moments he smiled slightly. “You're planning on taking me to the Galactic Authority.”

“You'll be publicly tried and convicted for your war crimes.” she confirmed, not at all surprised at his mental swiftness. “Justice will be done.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” he said mysteriously. “The guilty are not always condemned.”

She could tell that he was still trying to get her to kill him. And she still refused to give him what he wanted. Whether that was a foolish decision or not remained to be seen.

 

*

 

Seven could tell that something was amiss with Two. And she believed that it went far beyond her inability to end Ryo's life. Seven had asked her if anything was wrong and Two had evaded her question with a different one. Seven had talked with Five about her concerns, but they had been unable to reach a concrete conclusion. If Two wouldn't speak with her, there was only one other person who would.

The last time she had spoken with Ryo alone, he had used a code word to deactivate her. That was no longer a valid concern. However, she still felt uneasy going to see him. Perhaps she was anxious about what he might reveal.

“Android,” he welcomed in his subdued brand of congeniality. He got up from his bed on the far wall and stood dead centre of the force field. It was the kind of exactness one would expect of herself. She admired him for that, for his precision in most things. It was unfortunate that he had gone down the path that he did.

“My name is Seven,” she informed him.

“Of course. My apologies,” he offered with a faint sign of amusement. “It's been a long time since last we spoke. Something gives me the feeling that you're not here to reminisce about the past. Or share new sword fighting techniques.”

“I would like you to tell me what you have told Two. She has been different since she came in here to kill you.”

Again he seemed amused. “I'm sorry, Seven, but it's not my place. If Two didn't want you to know, then my hands are tied.”

She understood that the saying was a colloquialism, that it wasn't meant to be literal.

“Two's very important to me. If you've done anything to harm her mental well being, I won't hesitate to kill you.”

Ryo's vital signs spiked. She assumed that he was wary of her threat.

“Something's happened since I was last a member of this crew.” He looked at her in sudden surprise, which for him manifested in a slight pupil dilation. “You're together.”

“Two and I are a...couple,” she confirmed. She didn't much care for that phrasing. It was confusing. A couple of what?

“That explains it,” he muttered to himself.

“Explains what?”

“Why she is hesitant to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

He didn't respond further and simply stared at her, his vitals back to their normal arrangement, which is to say, the heart rate of a professional athlete. He was in better physical health than even Two was, nanites and all. It was a shame she was going to have to kill him now.

She input the code to the force field...and nothing happened.

“You're not the first person to try that,” said Ryo. “I was paid a visit earlier by Three. Apparently Two didn't trust either of you to keep your hands off me before my delivery to the Galactic Authority.”

She wasn't Three though. She could bypass Two's additional security measures if she wanted to. She could easily open his cell and make him tell her what she wanted to know.

But she wasn't going to. She wanted Two to trust her enough to tell her the truth herself. She tried not to feel hurt at Two's refusal to confide in her. Granted she had gone through her own bout of mental confusion recently, but was that cause to keep secrets from her?

 

*

 

Days later, they were still brainstorming how to safely deliver Ryo to the authorities without also compromising themselves. As usual, Three was being completely uncooperative and obstinate.

“Why are we even discussing this anymore! Let's just space him and be done with it! I'll do the honours if no one else has the stones!”

Sarah placed a calming hand on his arm and he grunted and sat back down at his place in the mess hall. She wasn't technically a member of the crew yet, but Three had insisted that she be allowed to participate in any discussions if she wanted to.

“I agree with Three,” said Seven. “Attempting this hand off prevents too high of a risk to the crew. We should eliminate Ryo ourselves.”

“See! Even the _robot_ agrees with me!”

Everyone looked at him but it was Sarah's glare that had him muttering his apologies and keeping silent again.

“For the last time, we're not going to kill him,” said Two, a clear edge to her voice. These endless debates were getting on her last nerve. She was beginning to regret her decision. Maybe Ryo knew it would come to this and that she'd simply kill him after all. If only to spare her poor brain. Even her nanites weren't keeping her headache at bay.

Of course, it wasn't _just_ the stress of figuring out a plan of action. There was of course the other thing that was weighing heavily on her mind. She knew that Seven knew that something was up. She didn't like keeping secrets from her, but how was she supposed to share this one without blowing up their relationship again? Without devastating Seven's mental health?

They had just gotten back into a good place. How could she do that to her if she didn't have to? It wasn't like Two even had any clue how to find her daughter. Or this Crichton person. That wasn't strictly true though. She _did_ have a way. The lock box down in the cargo hold. The question was, did she dare risk opening it? Once she did, there was no turning back.

“Two,” questioned Five, “you okay?”

Two looked around the room to find everyone staring at her. She realized then that she was rubbing at her temples, something she had never done before.

“I'm fine,” she lied, eyes closed as a sudden blinding pain swept over her vision. She was glad that she was sitting. Otherwise she probably would have collapsed.

“No, you're not, Two,” said Seven, concern clear to her even through the haze of her anguish. “You are exhibiting signs of great distress.”

“Looks to me like she's having a migraine,” said Six. “And a bad one at that.”

Seven placed a hand on her shoulder. “I can administer a shot in the medical bay.”

Two agreed before she could think about it, not that she could really think all that well at that point in time. Once they were there though, once she noticed Ryo watching her, she freaked out and tried to bolt. The last thing she needed right now was for Ryo to go telling Seven the big secret.

Seven easily kept her in place on the medical recliner with one hand and gave her the shot with the other. It didn't take long for the blinding pain to begin to recede.

“Seven, what's happened?” he called from across the room. “What's wrong with Two?”

It was several moments before Two realized that he had called her by her proper name. Which meant that Seven had been to see him since his incarceration. What if he had told her something? The pain flared up again and she groaned in place, as Seven held her down.

“She is experiencing the effects of a migraine,” Seven informed him.

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” he replied, rather annoyingly. Then again, everything was going to annoy her right now. However, he seemed bound and determined to press her buttons. “You know, Two, this could have all been avoided. Had you just let me die back on Zairon, I wouldn't have told you that. And you wouldn't be currently overcome with indecision and anguish. I could help to ease your mind. I could just tell Seven about your-”

She forced an eye open to glare at him from across the room. “ _Don't_ ,” she grit out. “Don't you dare.”

“Or what?” he smiled pleasantly. “You'll kill me?”

Even in her beleaguered state she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. One last push to get her to cave and end this herself. He was tired of waiting to die. She couldn't exactly blame him, but at the same time, she absolutely refused to be accommodating.

“I could do it,” said Seven. “I could kill him for you, Two. I could snap his neck. It would be completely painless.”

“I'd take her up on her offer, Two,” smirked Ryo. “Before my tongue slips.”

With a great effort, she pushed herself upright, past Seven's staying hand and staggered over to the holding cell. Seven followed, hovering beside her as if ready to catch her should she suddenly collapse.

“You want to die so badly. Fine.”

She unlocked the cell door and yanked out one of her weapons. It was hard to focus but she aimed it as best she could and pulled the trigger. Ryo collapsed instantly. There was no blood.

She re-activated the force field and stumbled out of the medical bay.

“You stunned him,” said Seven, easily keeping pace.

“Only way to get him to shut up,” she returned. Two expected Seven to challenge that assertion, to demand an explanation for continuously dodging the truth, but there was nothing.

“Are you feeling better yet, Two?” was the only thing Seven asked of her after some moments of silence. And that more than anything else made Two feel terrible at her continued deceit. It was going to come out one way or the other. She'd rather that she was the person to break the news to Seven. Maybe she could offset the fallout as much as possible before Seven could spiral into a black hole like last time?

“No,” she answered truthfully, knowing full well there was no use lying to Seven anyway.

She stopped moving and turned to face her. Seven was sporting a tiny frown. Two sighed. “There's something I have to tell you, Seven. Meet me in the cargo hold in one hours time.”

She needed some time to get over the rest of her migraine, yes. But mostly to prepare herself for the pain to come.

 

 

 

*

 

Seven was a bit taken aback to find Five there as well. She had expected Two to tell her this secret in private. Then again, Two was fairly close to Five as well, like a little sister. Or perhaps even a daughter.

Two looked between them. Her vitals were much better than they had been, but there was still a level of obvious discomfort coursing through her veins. However, that may have been due to their current situation and whatever secret Two had been withholding.

“What are we doing here, Two?” asked Five.

“There's something in the vault that I'm going to need your help with.”

“The locked storage container,” said Seven, understanding her meaning almost immediately. It was the only item they had yet to sort through.

“We've already tried to open it though,” said Five. “There's no way without the passcode.”

That was true. They had attempted to pry it open, override the security measures with a virus, and even dropped it from a considerable height. However, Six had caught the box that Three had carelessly dropped before it could make contact with the ground and possibly damaged its contents.

“And you're going to help me figure that out.”

She shared a glance with Five. When Two was in this particular frame of mind, there was little use in arguing or pointing out the obvious difficulty of such a task. The lock box had six numerical options from zero to nine, which meant that there were one million possible permutations.

“That's going to take _forever_ ,” groaned Five.

“Look, I know it's not going to be easy,” said Two, drawing their attention back to her. “But this is important. We _have_ to get that box open. No matter what.”

“What's in the box, Two?” said Five. “What did Ryo tell you was in there?”

“You'll see when you get it open,” said Two dismissively, averting her gaze from Seven. “For all I know he was lying.”

Seven could tell that she didn't actually believe that. Even without scanning her, Seven could tell that Two was nervous about what they would find in there. Assuming of course that they actually succeeded in opening it. If they attempted to manually input every possible passcode at an estimated three seconds per attempt, it would take approximately eight hundred and thirty-three hours or thirty-five days. Of course, the likelihood of the passcode being the final option was extremely low.

“A suitable decoder would hasten the process immensely.”

“Exactly,” said Two, giving her an appreciative look. “Do you think you guys can handle that?”

“Of course, Two,” said Seven.

Five took a second to nod in agreement.

“Okay. Well, I'll leave you to it then.” Two smiled at them in a forced manner and then walked away, her boots clunking against the metallic floor for far longer than she remained in vision.

Before them now was the dreaded vault, which had caused them a considerable amount of grief in their earlier days. How much more was to come was anyone's guess.

*

 

It took them three days to design and build a compatible decoder and another three days for the box to be opened.

Having created a neural link to the lock box, Seven was alerted shortly thereafter. She shifted in the bed next to Two and looked at her. Should she wake her up right now? Or wait until morning?

Considering that Two was the sort of person who was grumpy if she didn't get a certain amount of sleep, the answer should have been obvious.

But Seven was far too curious to wait another three or four hours. And while she could turn herself off in order to allay this curiousity until a more appropriate hour, she simply didn't want to.

Disturbingly, there was a slight desire to go take a look without Two. She was ashamed of the impulse as soon as it occurred and stomped it down immediately. This was Two's lock box. Her secrets. Secrets she had decided to share with her.

Then again, perhaps Two had only decided to share this information with her because she had needed her help in order to retrieve said secrets. Perhaps Two would never have told her if she had been able to access the lock box herself? Perhaps she would still keep this a secret even now? Perhaps this secret would continue to divide them, continue to make Two wary of spending time with her?

Granted they were still having regular sexual intercourse, but that was only one aspect of their increasingly complicated relationship. Seven wanted to know Two completely. And if the only way to accomplish this was to sneak a peek at whatever was in that lock box _before_ Two did, then shouldn't she do that?

Indecision reigned and several seconds passed before she finally came to a conclusion. She wanted Two to trust her. She would follow her initial instinct and allow Two to decide if she wanted to divulge this secret to her.

“Two,” she called softly, shaking her shoulder gently.

“Mmmph,” murmured Two, shimmying her shoulders away from her.

The action brought a fond smile to Seven's lips. “Two, the lock box has been opened.”

There was another grunt and then Two flipped around to face her, eyes wide open and alert as ever. Given how slowly she normally was to wake, it was a somewhat startling transformation, as if the ship were suddenly under attack.

“Are you sure?” asked Two in a near whisper, as if she were afraid to speak the words out loud.

“My neural link is never wrong.” She moved some hair out of her eyes, fingers brushing along her jaw bone. Normally this action would direct Two's attention squarely at her, or have her eyes close in appreciation, but in this case, Two seemed to be otherwise mentally preoccupied. “I'm sorry for waking you now but I thought it-”

Two hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of slippers courtesy of Five and a robe courtesy of someone else from the forgotten past. Seven hoped that that person wasn't Three. She didn't enjoy thinking of Two being intimate with him in any capacity.

Seven watched her head through the door without even a single glance back at her. She sighed, sure that Two was never going to tell her this secret after all. Just as she was mentally berating herself for not following the logical course of action, the door opened again.

“I thought you were right behind me. Aren't you coming?”

Seven smiled and got out of the bed. Having never had an issue with her naked form, she was completely lacking clothes. She dressed herself as quickly as possible in her new sensually appealing red outfit, ever aware that Two was impatiently waiting for her to finish.

They made their way back down to the cargo hold in tense silence. Whatever awaited them there was apparently of great importance. Seven had thought of every conceivable possibility given the size of the storage container and various other parameters.

The lock box was sitting on a raised platform in front of the still opened vault. It was physically connected to their decoding device. In truth, Five had done much of the designing and building and she had simply offered guidance and assistance from time to time. It felt kind of ungracious to go opening it without Five.

“What about Five?” she asked.

Clearly distracted by the sight before them, Two muttered, “What about her?”

“Don't you think we should invite her for this unveiling?”

“There's no point waking her,” said Two. “She'll find out soon enough.”

They stood before the box, neither making a move to lift the now unsealed lid. The passcode had come out to be 790912. Seven had no idea what the significance of this number was. Doubtless she could correlate it to various things throughout the galaxy if she was so inclined. She wasn't.

“Would you like me to open it, Two?” she prompted after several moments of nothing happening. Her own curiousity was getting the better of her. If Two didn't do something soon, she would.

Two placed her hands on the sides of the box, lifted it slightly and then raised it back down. For the first time, Seven wanted to groan in frustration.

Two turned to her, more focused than she had been thus far. She took her hand in hers. “Whatever's in here, Seven, it's not going to change the way I feel about you.” She squeezed her hands. “And I hope you'll be able to say the same thing about me.”

That was not something Seven had been expecting and now she was feeling as anxious as Two herself. What on earth was in the box?

The romantic part of her neural matrix wanted to assure Two that of course she would always love her, no matter what. The logical side told her to air on the side of caution. As it often did, logic won out.

“I hope so too, Two.”

Two nodded, released her hands and then opened the box without further hesitation.

Inside was a single black storage disk.

Even though she had anticipated this option, it seemed rather anticlimactic.

With a slightly trembling hand, Two took it out of the container and held it before her eyes. Seven assumed there was little point pointing out that Two could not read it's contents that way. Two was far from being an imbecile.

She slipped her hand into her robe pocket and then headed out of the cargo hold, Seven keeping pace this time. Again, they made the journey in silence. Once they were back in their room, Two wasted no time going over to the computer and turning it on.

When it was booted up, she pulled out the storage disk and stared at it some more. Then she turned to Seven and said, “Remember what I said.”

“Okay.”

Two placed the disk into its corresponding slot. A second later they were met with yet another passcode screen.

“You have got to be kidding me!” grumbled Two, pounding her fist against the desk.

Rather than respond to that outburst, Seven studied the screen. “Perhaps if you tried the passcode to the lock box itself?”

“What would be the point to that, Seven?” frowned Two.

“When you first became a member of The Raza, you were surrounded by unfamiliar and dangerous individuals. Mercenaries for hire. Perhaps this added security measure was a way of allowing you to safely keep the disk on your person until such a time as you were able to store it in the lock box?”

“I guess it's worth a shot,” shrugged Two.

Her fingers were poised over the keyboard until she glanced over at Seven and grinned sheepishly.

“Uh, Seven, you didn't by any chance happen to notice what it was, did you?”

Seven blinked in response. “Of course, Two. The passcode was 790912.”

Two frowned again.

“Does that number mean something to you, Two?”

Two shook her head, still looking perturbed. “No. Maybe.” She sighed. “I don't know.” Then without further ado she entered the passcode, and voila, the long sought after contents were revealed.

The disk appeared to contain a number of files. Many of them videos, some not. All in chronological order. Seven approved of this organizational method. It was often the most logical, efficient one.

“Okay then, let's see what we've got here,” said Two, clicking on the first file listed. The date said 25/03/2578.

The first file contained Portia Lin's I.D.

“Makes sense,” muttered Two, absentmindedly to herself. “This was shortly before I left Irena.” Two cleared her throat and glanced over at her. “I just meant, it makes sense that I'd have made this new I.D. for myself before I...before _we_ went off on our own. Or maybe Chase did it. In any case, it adds up.”

The second file contained a scan.

Seven recognized it immediately as that of Two's own unique scan. She wasn't quite sure why Two would want to have such incriminating information about herself so easily accessible. Her mere existence was a death sentence. Why document it?

The third file contained a detailed biological analysis.

It appeared to be attempting to determine whether or not two types of differing genetic material could be successfully combined. The results were inconclusive. There was no mention of who was conducting the analysis or who the participants were. However, given the previous two files, Seven believed she knew who one of them belonged to, and her unease began to grow again.

The fourth file was a video.

It showed a nondescript medical bay, which could have been anywhere in the galaxy. The only defining feature was that of Two herself. She was in hospital garb and laying on a medical recliner with her legs spread. An older man dressed in white, presumably a doctor, stepped into the frame.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. He had a pleasant sort of voice, one that you liked right away.

Two nodded. “I am.”

“Then let's proceed,” he said, pulling on some gloves. He picked up a device Seven recognized as being used for in vitro fertilization. After he situated himself between her legs he said, “This might pinch a bit.”

“Just do it,” came Two's quick response.

She didn't flinch during the procedure, which only took a few seconds. Afterwards, the doctor told her to stay still for a bit and then excused himself.

Judging by the time stamp, the video was edited here. Of course, the fact that it simply jumped to Two standing in front of the recorder, fully dressed again – in a rather appealing outfit - was another obvious indicator.

“I don't know if you're ever going to see this,” she said into the camera, “or if this is even going to work, but in case it does, I wanted to document the process. I know you'd tell me that I'm being foolish, that I shouldn't even be attempting something so dangerous, but I can't seem to help myself. I never could where you were concerned.” She bit her lip and then smiled, somewhat uncertainly. “We might be having a child together, Irena. How crazy is that?”

At this point the video ended. Neither of them moved. It seemed to Seven that Two had even stopped breathing. If Seven hadn't been so dumbfounded herself right now, she might have checked her vitals.

Slowly, very slowly, Two turned to face her. Seven blinked her neural matrix back into existence.

“And did you?” she asked when comprehensible thought returned to her.

Two looked at her uncomprehendingly. “Did I what?”

“Did you have a child with Dr. Shaw?”

Two averted her gaze for several moments, which was answer enough. That, and the fact that there were a number of other videos after this one, told Seven everything she needed to know.

Two had documented her pregnancy and subsequent birth of Dr. Shaw's child. The unknown genetic material had belonged to Dr. Shaw. It was obvious now, but at the time, she hadn't considered it. Not because biological offspring created from _both_ same–sex parents' genetic material was unheard of (it was commonplace in fact), but rather the idea of a partial machine and a human combining their DNA together _was_. There was no precedence for this, and as such, Seven hadn't been able to fathom the possibility earlier.

“I didn't know how to tell you,” said Two, standing now before her. She cupped Seven's face on either side and held her gaze. “It's a pretty big shock, I know.”

“Are you going to tell her?” said Seven, not wanting to focus on her own rampant emotions.

Two dropped her hands and furrowed her brow. “I can't. I don't know how to reach her.”

Seven wasn't sure if she would regret this later on, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

“I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what century the show actually takes place in...but I'm assuming it's at least the 24th century, just given the advancement of tech and spacecraft and colonization around the galaxy. And the fact that many of these places seem to be well established and have been for a long time. It's definitely supposed to be in the same universe as our own, given they mentioned Star Wars Episode 36 in S1...hence my little quip about Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in the previous part of this.
> 
> The temptation to turn the contents of the lock box into a joke was strong, but in the end, I decided I wanted to explore the possibility of a hybrid child a lot more than annoying everyone reading this. Good thing it wasn't April. :p
> 
> Anyway, I have a wedding to go to soon so I'm not going to be able to work on this for several days. So it's not gonna be updated for at least a week. Probably more like 2 weeks. And by then the season will be over. I'm curious to see if they're actually going to continue with this storyline this season. I'm guessing not, but we'll see. Here's hoping it gets renewed...there's way too many loose ends still. And I just read that the creator has a five season plan for this show. So we best get that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well by now I'm assuming most of y'all have heard the bad news. Really sucks that they've decided to can this show, especially with so many unanswered questions still up in the air. I don't know what the likelihood of them giving us some kind of Serenity style movie is, but if not that, hopefully the creators will at least talk about what they had planned to do for the last 2 seasons.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all aren't taking this news too hard. Virtual hugs all around if you need them (and for anyone back to school today). :)  
> And I know this fic doesn't compare to actually having the show, but I'm going to do my best to try and give at least one of the open threads some closure, different as that may be from the original vision.
> 
> I wanted to write more before posting but it had already been 2 weeks since I last updated so I figured I'd give you whatever I had managed to get done, which as it turned out was kind of fluffy; at least as far as I go with sap, which isn't that far. I may have been influenced by the wedding I recently attended. There's not much movement story wise. Think of this as kind of an interlude before we really dip deep into the main plot. Also, this gives me time to actually figure out the rest of it. :p We're heading into uncharted territories now, so I best be a bit prepared.

“Are you going to tell her?” asked Seven, seemingly unaffected by this bombshell.

“I can't,” she replied. What she really meant was that she didn't _want_ to. Two didn't want to tell Irena and further jeopardize everything she had strived so hard to maintain with Seven. “I don't know how to reach her.”

The only reason she was keeping her composure still was because she had been expecting that to be the end of the conversation. If they couldn't even _reach_ Irena, the dilemma solved itself. A small mercy for once. But mercy had never been very kind to her and so Seven shattered the rest of her calm with two simple words.

“I do.”

In a substantially different environment, they would be considered a final declaration of love, signifying that two souls had committed themselves to each other for as long as they both should live. In this particular instance, Two felt like the exact opposite was happening, that their relationship was coming to an abrupt end; and as such did her best not to spiral out of control.

“What? _How_?” she blurted out on reflex, no real thought necessary.

“Victor,” said Seven simply.

Somewhere in the back of her frazzled mind, Two was vaguely jealous of the fact that Seven was still keeping the line of communication open with her almost lover. Two had scarcely interacted with him while he was briefly aboard their ship and yet she had disliked him on sight.

When she didn't respond right away, Seven attempted to vacate the premises, or perhaps go contact Victor this very instant. Neither option was acceptable to her.

Though she could barely function right now, she grabbed her arm, an aggressive action not worthy of her but one born of desperation. For several moments Seven observed her without expression. This gave Two enough time to formulate more coherent thought.

“I'm not letting you go off on your own again. Not like last time. We _have_ to _talk_ about this, Seven.”

With barely a moment's thought, Seven answered, “Okay.”

“Okay,” she parroted, taken aback by how easy that had been.

She directed them back towards the bed and they took position in front of each other, knees crossed and touching. Seven silently watched her, waiting for her to speak. Two knew that when she was this quiet, when she didn't prompt, that meant that she was dealing with an internal struggle. That she was upset. Two understood exactly how she felt, or thought she felt.

She had thought about it endlessly for days, had lost sleep and appetite over it, but now that they were actually here, she didn't know what to say. “So, I have a daughter...” she fumbled and then came to an awkward halt.

“It appears that way,” replied Seven. “How does that make you feel?”

Again, Two was taken aback. She had been expecting to ask that of Seven, not the other way around. “I don't know,” she answered honestly. “It's the last thing I was ever expecting.” She attempted a smirk, though she felt anything but mirth. “I mean, I'm not exactly maternal material.”

Seven blinked at her. “I would argue the opposite, Two.”

Two blinked back at her and Seven continued with, “You have frequently exhibited the fundamental qualities of care giving. Most often with Five and Three and myself. You are compassionate to those that you care about and will go to great lengths to see them safely home. Home in this case being The Raza. We are an unconventional family unit. There is a reason everyone looks to you for guidance and leadership. You know how to break up fights and end arguments. To keep the peace. You are the one who keeps us all together. You have what I believe was once referred to as the maternal instinct.”

_Maternal instinct? Hmm..._

“Is that really how you see me, Seven?” she asked, genuinely curious. “As a mother figure?”

“I would hope not, Two,” said Seven, with a slight eyebrow raise. “Considering what we often do in this bed together. And the continued taboo against ince-”

“I meant _outside_ of the bedroom,” interrupted Two, flushing in embarrassment. “Is that how you see me then? Motherly?”

“Yes.”

“Even when I'm killing people?” she half joked, not actually expecting a response.

“Especially then, Two. That is when your family is at greatest risk. You will do whatever is necessary to keep everyone alive and healthy. Even sacrifice your own life to ensure theirs. From what I understand, that is the epitome of motherhood.”

Or anyone with heroic tendencies. Still, she'd take it. She felt much better already having this chat with Seven. She had been so concerned with people finding out, with the possibility of dealing with Irena, that she hadn't realized just how unsure of _herself_ she had been. She hadn't seriously believed that she possessed the necessary qualities to take care of a child. But if Seven was telling her that she did, and Seven was never – or very rarely – wrong, then she did. Knowing that if, _when_ , she next met her daughter, she wouldn't completely mess it up, was a great relief.

“Thanks, Seven,” she told her with a real, albeit brief, smile. “I needed to hear that.” Two took her hand. She wasn't sure how to broach this painful subject exactly, but it was necessary. “A couple of weeks ago...is this the reason you tried to end things with me? Why you were so concerned about the fact that you aren't human? Were you afraid that I would one day want biological children and that you wouldn't be able to give that to me?”

It seemed to take forever for Seven to respond, but was likely only seconds, which granted for her, was quite awhile. “That was part of my initial reasoning, yes. However, I never seriously contemplated this possibility as a valid concern as I ruled out the feasibility of such a thing almost instantly.”

“I'm not following.”

“It's dangerous being you, Two. Your very existence is a death sentence. I did not believe that you would knowingly inflict that kind of biological peril on any potential offspring that you may desire to have in future.”

Seven saying that seemed to belie her earlier conviction that she would make a good mother. And she was right. What kind of person was she to bring a child into this world who, if found out, at _best_ would be hunted for the rest of her days? At worst, taken to a secret GA or Dwarf Star lab somewhere and studied until they got everything they wanted out of her and then...but she'd rather not think about that...or the possibility that such a thing had already happened...She couldn't bear the thought of her little girl enduring the same torment that she had. All for the benefit of scientific breakthrough. Of progress. Was it easier to torture when the subjects weren't deemed fully human? Or were those scientists just sadistic fucks?

Whatever the answer was, Two knew in that moment that she would do anything to find her daughter, would kill anyone who got in her way, or threatened the girls' well-being in the slightest. It surprised her, this sudden burst of protectiveness and affection towards a person she had never even seen before...or at least, remembered seeing.

“Two?”

She came back to the moment, to find Seven intently watching her. “Did I upset you? Your readings indicate that I did.”

“I just don't understand _why_ I did this. Why would I risk having a child?”

“People deal with loss in different ways.”

She shook her head, pressure building in her skull. “I know but...Irena, she _wasn't_ dead. And I must have believed I could save her later on.” She bit her lip and squeezed Seven's hand. “And I had _you_. Why wasn't that enough for me? Why did I have to go endangering a defenseless little girl? Why did I have to go abandoning her?”

Seven looked towards the computer and then back at her. “Perhaps the answers you seek are on the data disk?”

Two rubbed at her forehead again, although not as vigourously as the last time.

“Are you experiencing another migraine? Perhaps we should conduct a comprehensive scan in the infirmary?”

Judging by Seven's suggestion and slightly concerned expression, Two assumed that she was thinking about the time that her old nanites started to degrade and how she had finally passed out from the strain. That had been a considerably different kind of sensation. These headaches she had been experiencing lately were completely unrelated. At least, she hoped so. Besides which, the last thing she wanted to do right now was be in the same room as Ryo.

“No, I'm just tired, Seven, that's all.”

Seven relaxed and said, “Then I suggest that you get some more rest.” She blinked. “ASAP.”

Two was too exhausted to ask her what she meant by that term. Seven was often mixing old terminology with the new, apparently a by-product of her growing interest in consuming the 'classics' from centuries ago. This fascination with old Earth's culture had all started after their time traveling romp, with no end in sight. More than once Two had been forced to listen to 'music' that just sounded like noise to her. But Seven always got a kick out of it, had even started to learn to dance, and so Two put up with it as best she could. There was so little that brought them true joy in this galaxy, she wasn't about to take that away from someone she loved.

Two lay back down and Seven joined her shortly thereafter, the bed dipping as usual from her additional weight. She pulled the cover over both of them. Though her body was tired, her mind was not, and she found it very hard to drift off. 

“Seven?”

“Yes, Two?”

“Do you think you could hold me?”

“Of course.”

Without any preamble, Seven wrapped her up in her solid arms, so that they were essentially horizontally hugging. Normally Two didn't like to be cuddled while she slept – she found it far too confining and uncomfortable and gave her a vague disquiet she associated with her time in captivity - but in this case, she very much desired it. 

She knew that Seven wouldn't go off-line until she managed to get to sleep. And perhaps not even then. Seven massaged her scalp and within minutes her poor brain seemed to be soothed. 

“We're going to figure this out together, Seven,” she muttered, the beginnings of sleep taking hold again. “I want you to know everything that I discover. That is...if _you_ want to know.”

“I do.”

“Even if it gets uncomfortable? _More_ uncomfortable?”

“Even then.”

Seven occasionally used perfumes and colognes that she concocted herself with various substances she came across off ship. Tonight she smelled sweet and spicy, almost like chocolate mixed with some sort of hot pepper. It was one of her more pleasant creations, and Two snuggled even closer into her embrace, a faint smile across her face.

“I love you, Seven.”

“I love you too, Two.”

That pronouncement made her smile grow. Firstly, because it was wonderful to hear especially considering their almost break up not that long ago. And secondly because it sounded like Seven was saying tutu, which was apparently something ridiculous that dancers used to wear, and which Seven had attempted to craft, wear and dance in herself, to utter disaster.

Feeling safe and secure in Seven's arms, it wasn't much longer before she managed to fall into the dreamworld. In her dreams she met her daughter, but her daughter's face was a shifting blur. Sometimes her little girl looked a bit like Irena, sometimes like herself, and sometimes like nothing at all. It was understandably during this faceless void that Two was most unsettled. Two would attempt to communicate with her child, but the girl would simply stare at her endlessly. Granted, her kid couldn't be more than two years old at this point in time, but Two still expected to be able to communicate in _some_ form. Hard as she tried, she was unable to reach her both verbally and physically. Eventually, the girl just walked away, disappearing moments later, leaving Two in a perfectly white, luminescent room, the light source unknown. Without warning, the light extinguished itself and she was plunged into a blackness even greater than the dark matter ever surrounding them in space. 

It was at this point that she jolted awake. Not in a cold sweat like a human being. Two didn't sweat. Her nanites saw that her internal temperature regulation never warranted it. Still, she felt a bit shaky and disoriented, blinking into the darkness around her, vaguely reminded of whatever it is she had been dreaming about. Though she couldn't really remember, she had a pretty good guess as to its content. She had been having similar disquiet every single night since she found out about her daughter.

Unlike the other times, Seven wasn't there to comfort her and help her back to sleep. She didn't even appear to be in the room at all.

“Seven?” called out Two tentatively hopeful.

When there was no response, she wondered if possibly she were still in her nightmare and that she hadn't actually awakened yet. She pinched her arm, and when that hurt, decided she was indeed awake. 

She put in her comm and turned it on. 

“Seven?” she tried again.

“Yes, Two,” came the immediate response, to her utter relief.

“Where are you? Why did you leave?”

“I'm in the kitchen, Two. I wanted to prepare your favourite breakfast item. I was intending to surprise you in our quarters. If you'd like, I could still bring it to you there once I'm done.”

She thought about it for all of two seconds, leaning her head against the wall and letting her perpetual exhaustion wash over her. As much as she wanted to take another nap, she also didn't want to risk ending back in _that_ place.

“I'll come to you,” she said.

“Okay.”

Still in her robe from earlier, she slipped on her slippers and shambled out of their room. Though there was no sunrise, or night and day on The Raza, Two could sense when it was early ship time. She seemed to have an internal clock about that sort of thing, like Seven herself. Except in Seven's case, she was literally programmed to power herself up – if she weren't already active - at a designated time.

The corridors were devoid of the other crew members and she was glad. She really wasn't in the mood to interact with any of them. 

As indicated, Seven really was in the kitchen. She was making pancakes. Heaps and heaps of pancakes. Far more than Two would ever be able to eat even if she were hungry. Which she wasn't. Though Seven's back was turned to Two, she could still tell that she was wearing her coveted frilly pink apron. It clashed horribly with everything, but Seven loved it and its liquid repellent and fireproof attributes. No one had the heart to tell her that it was hideous. Or more precisely, Three didn't want to be an ass and have Seven refuse to make things for him in future.

She crept up on Seven, which was ridiculous since Seven already knew she was coming, and wrapped her arms around her front and her terrible apron. She placed her chin on top of Seven's shoulder, to see her busy at work flipping yet another pancake. It smelled heavenly and her stomach grumbled. Maybe she was a bit hungry after all?

“Hey.”

“Hello, Two.”

“Don't you think you're kind of overdoing it there?”

“I've noticed that you haven't been eating properly.”

“I'm not sure that twenty pancakes and your special sauce counts as eating properly either,” she joked.

“That may well be the case, Two, but you have to eat something.”

Her tone was somewhat sharp and dismissive, which for Seven was quite the feat. 

Two squeezed her around the middle, “Hey, what's up?”

When there was no response, Two let go of Seven and moved off to the side to get a better vantage point. Seven was blindly staring at the wall, even as she poured out more batter.

“Seven? Seven, look at me.”

Seven looked over at her. Two reached out a hand, placing it on Seven's forearm. “I promise I'll try harder to eat properly. You don't need to worry about that anymore.”

That didn't seem to relax her.

“Is there something else that's bothering you?”

“Of course, Two,” said Seven, as if it were obvious, which it was. “Everything you showed me last night is bothering me.”

“I know it was a lot to process...but I meant what I said. We're in this together.”

Seven turned completely away from the pan. “That's the problem.”

“What is?”

Seven hesitated for a slight second. “After further consideration I have determined that I will be unable to aid you in your search for your daughter.”

Well that came out of nowhere. A few hours ago she had said she was in.

“Oh,” she muttered, forcing herself not to glance away or sound too dejected. “May I ask what changed your mind?”

“I suppose I am...afraid of the remainder of the data disk's contents. More specifically how the details will affect my neural matrix. I do not wish to...relapse again. However, I also don't want you to go through this process alone...”

“I won't,” she reassured her, even though she felt anything but. “I'll have Five with me. And anyone else who wants to help.”

Seven frowned slightly. “Yes, but you are my...girlfriend, Two, and I am supposed to be the one who stands by you no matter what the circumstances are. A task I have already failed at once before.”

It was silly but she got a little flutter at the mention of their relationship status. Seven had never referred to her that way before. 

Two placed her hands on her shoulders and made sure she had Seven's complete attention, which of course was impossible unless she severed her neural link to the ship, and the rest of the crew, but Two liked to pretend otherwise. 

“Seven, your mental health is more important to me. If you don't feel like you're up for this, then so be it. I'm not going to think any less of you for distancing yourself. If I could, I would too.”

Seven didn't seem fully convinced so Two added, “This is _my_ mess. I'm the one who has to deal with this. Not you.”

“I'm sor-”

“No, don't apologize, Seven. It's not necessary.”

She pulled Seven into a firm hug. Around then they both noticed a burning smell and turned to see that the current pancake had been ruined. It was a pity. Not that there was a lack of them or anything. But they really _were_ fantastic.

Seven turned off the heating element and removed the pan and its charred contents over to the disposal unit.

Once that was accomplished, Seven moved the platter stacked with pancakes into the mess hall and onto the table. A smaller plate, knife, fork and glass of real cows milk followed. Two dutifully took a couple of the pancakes and attempted to eat them, even as her hunger seemed to have vanished again. Thankfully Three made a timely appearance with Sarah, exclaimed, ' _hotcakes_!' and grabbed a handful without even asking her.

Two and Sarah rolled their eyes at his childlike behaviour. 

“Gotta admit, that's the one thing I'm kind of missing,” said Sarah as she watched them eat, or in Three's case, shovel food into his face.

“As I've informed you before, Sarah, you can consume food items as well,” said Seven as she entered the room with more plates, utensils and her famous special sauce. She placed these on the table in the expectation that Three would use them. He didn't. “Even I occasionally eat something, if only to make sure that I've prepared the meal properly.”

“The difference between us, Seven, is that I can _remember_ what it used to be like. When I was human. Everything just tastes _off_ now. Kind of ironic, huh? Now that I can eat whatever I want without worrying about what it'll do to me, I don't want to.”

“Don't worry, babe,” said Three in an almost incomprehensible manner, “I'll eat for the both of us.”

“How thoughtful of you,” replied Sarah with another eye roll. “If you keep that up, I'll start to suspect that you're pregnant.”

Three looked over at her and winked. “You wish.”

This of course was meant as silly banter, the main way that Three and Sarah seemed to interact nowadays, but Two took it completely differently and nearly choked on her own mouthful of food. Seven was by her side almost immediately, a hand between her shoulder blades.

“Are you okay, Two? Do you require medical assistance?”

Two took a gulp of milk. “Fine,” she croaked out. “I, uh, I think I've had a little too much.”

She had barely even finished one pancake but no one stopped her as she got up and left. Then she thought better of this hasty departure and came to a halt not far outside of the mess hall. The truth was going to come out sooner or later. There was no point postponing any longer.

She pressed her comm on. “Five? Six? Come down to the mess hall as soon as possible. I've got something important to discuss with everyone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about the update schedule from here on out or how many more chapters this will end up being. But as I said before, I do intend to finish this. Hopefully with one or two twists along the way. I never know what my brain will concoct, so I'm along for the ride same as you.
> 
> I've now put Seven in a kilt and a tutu. You're welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so here's another chap. I seem to be keeping to around 4 days per update (minus when I was out of town), although I don't actually have a schedule or anything. 
> 
> I made a slight change to a previous chapter. I changed the spelling of a certain name. So hopefully it's not too confusing.
> 
> Anyway, we're finally getting back to the data disk with this chap...as well as some other shenanigans. Enjoy!

It was more or less what she expected to find. The next nineteen videos documented her pregnancy at various different stages of development. They mostly talked about how she was feeling (often like crap), what she had been up to (not much) and how often the baby kicked or otherwise made its presence known. Sometimes Portia would talk about the things she was learning. Like flight simulation and French.

Most of these video sessions took place in a fairly nice looking living room, complete with old fashioned piano and bookshelves. According to her past self, this was the home of someone named Michael. Apparently he was someone that Irena was familiar with, as Portia never explained much more than that. It wasn't until near the middle of these nineteen videos that the man himself made an appearance.

He smiled and waved into the camera. It was the same older doctor who had performed the in-vitro procedure, albeit without the mask covering half of his face. He was clean shaven and tired looking. Tired but content. She thought that his face was lined more with age than worry. More than anything though, he looked kind, and Two instantly liked him.

“Hello, Irena,” he said into the camera. “I don't really have much to say except that I miss you and our talks. They were the highlight of my days. I hope to resume them someday. In the meantime, I will do my best to monitor your child's growth and development and ensure that there are no complications. So far there has been no cause for concern, which given the nature of the pregnancy is rather remarkable.” His eyes crinkled in apparent amusement. “Then again, you have chosen a rather remarkable companion.” The laughter seemed to leave his eyes just as quickly. “Don't be too hard on her for this decision. It wasn't made lightly. You of all people know what it's like to lose those we care about.”

Then to apparently lighten the mood again he continued with, “I haven't had much luck in convincing her to read _Jurassic Park_. I remember that you were also resistant to its charms. But I haven't despaired of this task yet. Perhaps in time I will get her to read that Crichton [Kryden] classic...”

On instinct she replayed that last bit.

“...her to read that Crichton classic.”

Two and Five stared at the screen and then at each other.

“I feel like we should've seen that one coming,” said Five.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Then again, we don't know for a fact that this means Michael is Crichton. Maybe you just gave that name to another contact?”

Michael _was_ Crichton. She was sure of it. Or as sure as she could be.

As strong as the temptation was to skip forward through these files and open the final one, she didn't want to inadvertently miss something important. She had time. She just needed a moment to process this discovery. Just who was this Michael person anyway? Someone close to Irena. Someone intelligent. Someone seemingly well off. But who specifically? Without a last name or access to a stations database, it was impossible to know.

“I don't think so,” she said. “Anyway, there's not much use speculating. Let's keep going.”

It was bizarre watching herself get larger and larger, watching her body morph into something wholly unrecognizable and having no memory of the metamorphosis. More than once she caught herself placing a hand on her stomach and imaging what it would feel like to be stretched to new proportions.

When they got to the birth itself, Five became squeamish and excused herself from the room. Two kind of wished she could as well, but she wanted to have some version of the experience in her memory. This was likely as good as it was ever going to get, and as such, she would just have to make due as best she could during the ensuing thirteen hour labour. Granted, she didn't watch the entire video, but the parts that she did witness were horrifying...this coming from someone who had been stuck on a derelict ship with cannibal creatures.

When it was finally over though - and after the fruits of her labour had been washed off and wrapped up in a blanket - Two felt the tears pricking her eyes. She could almost feel herself taking the baby in her arms and staring down at it in awe. Her little girl was beautiful. Probably most mothers said that about their newborn, but it felt the most true where her baby girl was concerned.

A more peaceful child there had never been. Beyond her initial harsh introduction to the world, she hadn't screamed once. Her eyes were closed and had yet to open, and the anticipation of finally looking into her daughter's eyes was killing her. Two just hoped that the moment was caught on camera...or she would probably scream herself.

When the moment _did_ finally come, it was breathtaking. So was the moment when her little girl hiccuped. And the moment when she sighed sleepily and drifted off.

The child had her eyes. Two had looked into such eyes before on another person, but these were substantially different. Whereas Alternate Portia's had a callous, indifferent quality to them, her little girl seemed to be a literal ray of sunshine. She hadn't smiled before going back to sleep, but at the same time she _had_. Her eyes were that wonderful.

By the time Five returned, she found her crying softly on the couch. She came over and wordlessly sat down beside her, leaning into her side. The usual way that they showed affection with one another without constantly holding hands or giving hugs.

“That bad, huh?”

Two looked over at her and saw Five smirking slightly, which caused Two to shake her head and chuckle a bit.

“She's so amazing, Five.”

“Of course she is. She's yours.”

“I just...I _really_ want to meet her.”

“You will.”

“There's still so many videos left though...I don't know if I can watch the rest today.”

“There's no rush, Two. You'll get through them when you get through them.” She squeezed her knee. “But I'll be here when you do.”

“Thanks, Five.”

“She'd be here too if she could be.”

At first Two assumed that Five was talking about Seven...but she could have as easily been referring to Irena. And that knowledge briefly unsettled her. She pushed the feeling down as quickly as possible.

“I know. Have you spoken to her today?”

“Not much. But Six, Three and Sarah have been keeping her busy with trivial pursuit.”

Two grinned. “She loves that game. She's never lost once.”

“Pretty much the case for every game she's ever played.”

“Except for charades!” they both said simultaneously and laughed.

“Oh my God, do you remember the time she tried to mime a cowboy and she kept doing that thing with her arm?” blurted Five. “What _was_ that?!”

“I don't know!” snorted Two. “It was absolutely ridiculous!”

After their laughter died down a bit, Two became more somber. “I miss her already. And I just can't help but wonder how we're supposed to keep being _us_. How am I supposed to _not_ talk about this with her?”

“You guys will figure it out. You just gotta give it some time.”

“No offense, but that's not very helpful advice.”

She had meant this more as a joke but Five got a bit defensive.

“What do you want from me, Two? I'm sixteen and never been in a relationship before...that I can remember. All I know is, you're so lucky to have what you do. People would kill to have someone as devoted as Seven in their life.”

Two felt kind of bad now. This was somewhat of a sore spot for Five. Especially now with _two_ couples aboard the ship. Being runaway fugitives tended to make it difficult to go on dates...unless it was with the other fugitives. There had been that one guy, she couldn't remember his name, but she had seen the way that Five looked at him. And then he had died...

Two really was blessed. She wouldn't lament about her relationship anymore.

At least for today.

“I'm sorry, Five, I didn't mean-”

“Forget about it,” grumbled Five. She got up and muttered, “Dinner's in half an hour. You might want to get dressed.”

*

Needless to say, dinner was awkward.

It was awkward when Seven served them their meal and when she left the mess hall and when no one said anything after that for several minutes. Then finally Six managed to strike up a conversation with Sarah, who was only there because she liked to watch them eat. Which was particularly awkward. And weird.

But the whole time Two couldn't stop thinking about Seven and what was going to happen when she went back to their room tonight. Two was afraid that everything she had witnessed today would come bubbling out of her and she would inadvertently force Seven back into her mess.

With some trepidation she returned to their quarters. Seven was in bed, reading. She was wearing her favourite, her _only_ pair of pyjamas. They were covered in polka dots that Seven had thought were moons when she purchased them.

“Hey,” she said a bit anxiously.

“Hello, Two. Did you enjoy dinner?”

“Yes, it was very good.”

In truth she couldn't even remember eating, although she _must_ have as her plate was emptied when she left and she was pretty sure Three hadn't managed to reach from the far side of the table without her notice, distracted as she was.

“Have I ever told you that you're an amazing cook?”

“Yes, Two, multiple times. You could become proficient too.”

“I've tried. You know I just don't have the patience for it.”

“Perhaps you should attempt to learn again.”

“Yeah, maybe someday I will.”

“I believe that it would be beneficial to learn sooner rather than later.”

Seven was looking at her strangely now and Two was struggling to figure out what she _wasn't_ saying. And why she was being so pushy about this seemingly unimportant thing.

“Okay...” she said, totally lost. “I guess you could give me another lesson tomorrow. But it has to be _brief_ , Seven,” she hurried to add.

The last one had been nearly five hours in length and had made Two want to pull her hair out. And she didn't want to be taken away from the data disk for the entire afternoon again.

“I will prepare a lesson right now,” said Seven, closing her eyes.

Two just stood there in confusion for a bit and then headed into the bathroom. It wasn't the first time Seven's behaviour would puzzle her and it wouldn't be the last.

Technically her nanites would take care of any plaque build up - both on her enamel and in her arteries – but she still liked the routine of brushing her teeth and winding down from the day. And considering how emotionally taxing the day had been, and her desire to sort of avoid Seven right now, she was only too glad to crack open the bottle of toothpaste.

Mid-way through, as she was staring at herself in the mirror and thinking about the day she would finally meet her daughter and what her daughter would be like and if she would like her back as much as she already liked her, Seven suddenly appeared behind her, scaring the crap out of her.

“Seben!” she exclaimed, simultaneously choking on toothpaste and attempting not to spit it out. “We'b talked about dis!”

“I'm sorry for startling you, Two, but I wasn't using my stealth subroutine. I called your name twice and when there was no response, came to check up on you. You were apparently in a world of your own.”

The way she said that made Two think she knew exactly what was on her mind. Then again, it was probably pretty easy to figure that out even without a computer for a brain.

Resigned to her reflective brush session being over, she spit the rest of the paste out into the sink and washed her mouth off for good measure. Then, because space was tight, she looked at Seven through the mirror.

“Well, what did you want?”

She hadn't meant to sound irritated, but she was pretty sure she had.

“I just wanted to let you know that our cooking lesson is fully planned.”

“And?”

“The entire lesson will take approximately thirty-four minutes, barring no unforeseen complications.”

What was _that_ supposed to mean? In case she was obstinate? Or too incompetent?

“Can't wait,” she muttered and squeezed passed her and over to the toilet.

They made eye contact and Seven left the bathroom. Two wasn't shy about her body but she didn't like people watching her go. It was too creepy. Especially with Seven who was bound to just stare at you the entire time like you were some sort of science experiment. Well, she _was_ , but that wasn't the point.

With that task accomplished, she headed back into the bedroom and put a different set of pyjamas on. After wearing the previous pair for most of the day, and considering the number of times she wiped her nose on her sleeve, she was definitely due for a change. It was by far a much less sexy pair of pyjamas, the type she wore when she was menstruating. Comfort over style.

Whatever, it didn't matter much anyway. She was too exhausted to keep her eyes open for long, and though it was still early, she was out within minutes.

Her dream went much the same way it always did. She was in the same white, luminescent room with her daughter. She was still unable to reach her in any way, but this time the little girl actually had a solid face. This time her kid actually made eye contact. This time she didn't feel like she were dealing with a shape-shifting alien creature. This time she was at peace.

That is, up until the moment Michael showed up and held out his hand. Her little girl took it without hesitation and then together they both walked away from her. She tried to follow but the lights went out abruptly and she was forced awake once more.

As usual, she couldn't really remember the specifics, she just knew that she was unsettled...and Seven watching her in the dark wasn't helping matters.

“You're still having the nightmares.”

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. “Yes.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, that's okay.”

She did actually, but they were in this strange limbo state where neither of them was fully comfortable with speaking their mind and so things kept getting left unsaid. It was frustrating to say the least.

“All right,” said Seven. “Would you like me to sing you a song instead?”

It wasn't the first time that Seven had made that offer. She was actually pretty good at singing lullaby's. Really, as long as she stayed away from anything that required a forceful personality, then she was fine. 'Metal' right now would simultaneously terrify and make her burst into uncontrollable giggles, neither of which she wanted to experience at the moment.

Seven closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again. “This song is called, _This Little Light of Mine_. It was very popular on Earth during the twentieth century.”

Geez, she really was going for ancient stuff lately.

Seven started to sing quietly and Two tried to get into the song. The first verse was just the same thing over and over again. The second verse was only slightly different, but equally repetitive. The third was more of the same idea. Two didn't understand song writers of that era. According to Seven most styles were supposed to be 'catchy'. Apparently no one had a very large attention span back then. She'd have to share this song with Three some day. She had a feeling he was the target audience. Well, that and children. But there wasn't much difference between them a lot of the time.

Perversely, the continuous theme of 'light' was actually starting to unnerve her. She didn't understand why, but the annoying song was beginning to become unbearable. And Seven was seemingly starting it over again. Or perhaps it continued in an endless mind-numbing loop?

“Seven, please stop.”

“Was that song not to your liking because there are many others I could-”

“I think I'd like you to just hold me again tonight.”

“Okay.”

This time she turned around so that Seven could hold her from behind. And thankfully when she did finally get back to sleep, it was dreamless.

 

*

 

The cooking session was disastrous.

Somehow she managed to screw up every single element of the dish, fry the heating element _and_ ruin her favourite shirt.

Why was this _so_ important anyway? Was Seven trying to stop her from finding her daughter? Did she think that she would abandon her as soon as she did? Was she jealous of her daughter like she was with Wendy? Is _that_ what this was about??

“Why did you make me _do_ this, Seven? You know I'm a _terrible_ cook!”

“I didn't make you do anything, Two. You agreed to-”

“The dish is ruined! My shirt's ruined! What was the point??”

“It's a useful skill to have and-”

“Bullshit! What was the _real_ reason you _forced_ me to cook?!”

Seven observed her annoyingly calmly before replying. “I thought perhaps your daughter would appreciate a meal prepared by her mother.”

“Oh,” she said in a small voice, all of her previous indignation evaporating on the spot.

So Seven had actually been trying to help her in whatever safe way she could. And she had just been a complete ass to her.

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she sighed. “I didn't mean to be such a bitch.”

“That's all right.”

Two just looked at her in surprise. Seven had never agreed that she was anything less than perfect before. She must have really been unbearable then.

“You're often less than congenial when you menstruate.”

“I'm not menstruating, Seven.”

“You will be very soon.”

“And you know this _how_?”

“By a number of factors, Two. Besides keeping track of your cycle, and your aforementioned moodiness, I can see that your core body temper has increased by 0.2 degrees, your breasts are slightly larger, there's increased blood flow to your-”

“Okay, I get it!”

Was it creepy or sweet that Seven was paying such close attention to her bodily functions?

Anyway, it would explain a number of things. Her irritability for one. Her constant exhaustion. And possibly even her migraines. She had been so caught up in the concept of having a daughter that she forgot to be expecting mother nature soon. Part of her wished they had kept that function out of her design. At the same time, if they had, she wouldn't have a daughter. Or at least, she would have had much more difficulty anonymously creating her.

She took a deep, steadying breath. “Well, thanks for trying. I know I'm a hopeless case, but thanks for trying.”

“Of course.”

Well, she didn't have to keep agreeing with her about _everything_...

“If worst comes to worst maybe you could co-” And then she bit her tongue because they weren't supposed to talk about this. Seven even mentioning the D word was crossing their unspoken line. But she had forced it out of her, so it was her fault that they were in dangerous territory now. No need to make matters worse.

Seven continued to observe her with clinical disinterest. “I would be honoured to cook for your daughter, Two. However, I still believe that it would be beneficial for you to learn yourself.”

Well shit. Seven was making it very hard not to start gushing about her little girl. If Seven really wanted to distance herself from all the details, she needed to stop giving her an opening.

“Maybe we'll try again tomorrow.”

“I don't think that's a very good idea, Two. Perhaps we can attempt this again in five days time.”

Two did her best not to roll her eyes even as she knew that Seven was right. There was no point trying to learn this skill when her fuse was so short. If she did, she might blow up the entire ship somehow.

“Five days then.”

“Okay.”

They stood there awkwardly with nothing left to say. Two rubbed at the back of her neck. “So, I guess I should be going now. I've got...things to do.”

“Yes. I have things to do too.”

She tip toed closer until they were within arms reach and wrapped her arm around her waist. “I'll see you at lunch time?”

“Assuming I am able to repair the kitchen in time for your mid-day meal, then yes.”

This time Two couldn't help the eye roll. Still, she leaned in for a brief kiss and then went on her way.

 

*

 

Watching the birthing and the aftermath had been emotional enough for her. Seeing her little girl as she lay on the ground laughing was her undoing. Two couldn't recall ever hearing a baby laugh before, but it was the greatest thing she had ever heard. All the more so because it was her own flesh and blood's music.

Portia was kneeling beside her, tickling her bare tummy every few seconds. Then she placed her mouth on her stomach and blew. Eventually she overdid it – whatever you called something like that - and the baby apparently crapped itself.

“Who made a stinky?” cooed Portia, picking the baby up. She bopped the girls nose. “ _You_ did!”

More gales of laughter was the result and Two's heart continued to melt, even though she was kind of perplexed at watching herself talk and act like that. She had no idea how to be so free, for lack of a better word. The only consolation was imagining Ryo interacting with a baby, and how he would be even more hopeless than she was. That reminded her that she had to figure out what to do with him still. The only person who had been seeing him recently was Seven, and only to give him food.

“Well, I guess that's it for today,” said Portia into the camera, wide smile across her face, smelly baby still giggling in her arms. “I've got to go deal with this little mess.”

 

*

A few videos later Michael made another appearance. He was holding the still tiny baby in his arms, bouncing her up and down on his knee. The baby who had previously been crying, was now giggling again.

“Just like that,” he informed Portia, handing her over to her.

Portia continued to mimic his actions and the baby continued to squeal in glee.

“So,” he said after a few moments, “have you given any more thought as to what her name should be?”

Portia looked contemplative. “I have. But I still can't decide on a single one.”

“Might I make a suggestion?” came a familiar voice from the other side of the camera.

“Of course,” said Michael, gesturing.

The camera then literally moved forward for the first time during a video and she finally understood why Sookie was never in any of them. Sookie _was_ the recording device. Two had been vaguely aware of this ability, but somehow hadn't clued in earlier.

This also meant that every time Portia was speaking to the camera, she was looking directly into Sookie's eyes and essentially talking at her like she wasn't even there, to someone who looked identical to her. Talk about surreal. No wonder Seven hadn't wanted to watch the rest of these videos. She must have known this was how they were recorded after the first one they viewed.

“Based on your own lack of lineage, Portia, and taking into account your previous choices, I believe the most appropriate name would be Sadie. Or more precisely, Sadie Natalia Lin. Or perhaps Sadie Natalia Shaw.”

Portia stopped bouncing the baby on her knee and just stared at the camera...Sookie. The second she stopped, the baby started to howl again. Apparently seeing that both Portia and Michael were lost in thought, Sookie approached still further and scooped the baby into her arms.

She then tossed the baby straight up into the air. Rather high.

“Sookie!” exclaimed Portia and Michael at once, jumping to their feet. Two was glad that Five wasn't here to witness her doing exactly the same thing.

A second later the baby returned safely into Sookie's arms. And she was laughing hysterically again.

“She was never in any danger,” said Sookie, when they continued to gawk at her. “I have excellent reflexes.” She looked between them. “Would either of you like a turn?”

Michael and Portia looked at each other in a bewildered manner and then burst into laughter.

“Did I say something funny?” asked Sookie.

This only made them laugh harder until everyone semi-human in the living room was in hysterics.

Apparently she had joined in because Six poked his head in her room and said, “Everything okay in here, Two?”

Incapable of words, she just nodded, tears streaming down her face.

“Well, if there's anything you need. Just let me know.” He made one of his patented bemused faces. “Whenever you can talk again that is.”

“My daughter,” she gasped. “Her name is Sadie.”

Even though she hadn't finished the video, she just knew that was her daughter's name. She couldn't explain why she felt that way, she just did.

Six's expression softened into a more normal one. “Nice name. What made you pick it?”

“I didn't,” she admitted, further sobering. “Well, not entirely anyway.” She frowned. “It was mostly Seven's idea actually.”

“Ah,” he said and then looked like he wanted to leave, but didn't.

After an awkward moment passed he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. “Are you going to tell _her_ that?”

“I don't know. I mean, I _can't_ , can I?”

“I think she's tougher than she thinks. I think last time she was so overwhelmed with emotion that she fried her circuits. I mean, think about it. If you'd never had feelings before and then you suddenly did, and they were really strong too, you'd kind of lose yourself a bit. Especially if the source of those feelings was threatened.”

“So you're saying that you think she's learned how to better deal with her emotions now?”

“The fact that she hasn't completely shut down again over this latest reveal confirms that. I think she's just scared.”

“That makes two of us.”

A slight silence ensued. “Look, I'm not saying that you have to talk to her right this minute...but how do you realistically see this going once you've got your daughter back? You can't just keep them in separate areas of the ship. They're going to end up interacting at some point.” He gestured to the computer screen where she had paused it, everyone in attitudes of merriment. “So she might not want to know all the gory details...though by the looks of things, it's actually pretty sweet...” he smiled at the image and then looked back to her, “but she _is_ going to have to deal with the kid one way or another.”

“She's already offered to cook for her.”

“Well, there you go,” said Six. “I think she's already starting to realize the futility of distancing herself.”

“I'm pretty sure she always knew.” Two sighed. “I just don't want to push her too much, that's all.”

“I know.” And here he hesitated for awhile before saying, “But from one parent to another, you don't want to let it go too long.”

It took a few seconds for his comment to register fully. Then she looked at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah,” he said, suddenly kind of abashed, “I'm a dad too.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

His expression neutralized. “Not every story has a happy ending.”

“I'm sorry, Six,” she said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Not really,” he replied. “There's nothing to say really. I had a family. I lost them.” He shrugged. Something told her that this was a much bigger deal to him than he was letting on. “Don't let that happen to you too, Two. Fight for them. No matter what.”

He gave her a tense look, as if all his hopes and dreams were resting on her shoulders now. As if she could somehow right all of his past wrongs.

“Okay?”

She looked to the screen, to her happy little family and then back to Six. She nodded. “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was trying to think of a first name and then I went with the main character from this other sci-fi show I had just finished re-watching. His name was Michael. And then I remembered that Michael Crichton's last name is said the same way as Kryden (which I had no idea how to actually spell)...and then I realized, obviously this was a nod to this real life dude who wrote Westworld. You know, the movie/show about perfecting life-like (homicidal) androids. Lol. 
> 
> I originally contemplated Crichton being Eric Waver, the guy who essentially raised Two...but he didn't seem to know anything about what had happened to her after her escape...plus he was (presumably) killed by Rook so that'd make for a shitty reveal. I also contemplated this person being an android...or even a place/company...and not a person at all. In the end, I thought what I went with made the most sense/was the most interesting for getting more backstory. So yeah, I'm basically confirming what Two thinks and saying that Michael is in fact Crichton...unless of course I go and change my mind drastically later on...
> 
> Oh and I don't actually think Two can menstruate on the show. Having that as a design feature would be a really dumb thing for illegal tech...just like in Orphan Black. But I wanted her to be able to give a natural birth because it's as far removed from her own as possible and I like perversity. ;) Also, making her kind of crazy is kind of fun. :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a different chap. I think it's interesting. Hope you agree. Happy reading!

There must have been some mistake.

Two and Five had gotten to the end of the data disk and discovered that there was no information on how to contact Crichton.

They combed through it a second time, even enlisting Three of all people, and they couldn't find anything.

No mention of a last name. No mention of where this place was. No nothing.

Two stormed into the infirmary.

“You told me it would be there!”

Ryo was practicing some of his more demanding moves sans weapon. For a second she was distracted by the fact that he was shirtless and sweating. But only for the blink of an eye. He didn't appear to have heard her as he continued on with his intricate dance, hampered somewhat by the confined space of the holding cell.

Just as she was about to explode again he said, “I told you what _you_ told me, Two. You must have missed something.”

His breathing was only slightly impacted. He really was in phenomenal shape...as Seven occasionally pointed out.

“We didn't!” she exclaimed. “We've been through the entire disk twice! There's nothing!”

“Perhaps there was another disk,” he replied calmly, going into another series of complex moves.

“There isn't!” she yelled. “We've checked, _triple_ checked the storage container for any hidden caches! There _aren't_ any!”

“Then perhaps you weren't entirely truthful with me.”

“Or maybe it's the other way around!”

At this Ryo finally stopped his exercise routine and turned to face her. He pointedly stared at her for a bit before snatching up the tower on the gurney that doubled up as a bed. This he rubbed over his face and torso and then tossed it aside. His perpetual state of calm and slow response time was driving her up the wall. She had half a mind to turn off the field and shoot him dead on the spot, like he's wanted for weeks. But she still needed answers, and that would be counter productive to her efforts. So she reigned in her rampant temper as much as possible.

He came to stand directly before her, still shirtless, hands clasped where she could see them.

“I have told you everything I know, everything you told me, Two. I expected to die that day. Why would I hold anything back?”

“To torment me! That's why!”

“I hold you in great esteem, Two. I do not wish to see you suffer.”

As far as she could tell, he was being sincere. But she wasn't exactly the galaxy's greatest detective, or exactly in an impartial state of mind.

She did know someone who could tell if he was lying though.

Without another word she jabbed her comm on. “Seven. Infirmary. Now.”

Outside of the bedroom, she hadn't bossed Seven around like that in a long time, and for a brief instant she felt a twinge of guilt. It was over before she really had time to register it and quell her rage and fear in the slightest.

Seven showed up not long after. She hadn't been running but she had been moving swiftly. She observed the situation quickly and then seemed to slow her step a bit when she understood that no one was bleeding out on the ground. Again, Two felt bad that she hadn't elaborated on the reason why she needed her in the infirmary.

“What's going on, Two?”

“I need you to have a little chat with Ryo,” she said staring him down. Even though they were separated by the force field, they hadn't once looked away from each other. No doubt Ryo was anticipating her to act rashly and deactivate it at a moments notice. But why should he even care? Didn't he want to die? Or had all this time in the cell been enough to change his mind?

“I need you to see if he's lying or not about what he knows.”

“In order to most effectively do that, Two, I would need to make direct physical contact with Ryo.”

Two scowled. “Can't you just read him from here?”

“I'm sorry, but no. The force field emits enough interference that I will be unable to make a complete analysis of his responses. If you're satisfied with only a seventy-three percent rate of accuracy then-”

“Okay, we'll open the cell up then.”

“If you really are concerned about Ryo attempting something untoward, Two, I can go on the other side of the force field, and you can then turn it back on before the questioning begins.”

“That won't be necessary,” assured Ryo. “I won't be attempting anything untoward.”

“I believe that he is telling the tru-”

“You better be,” warned Two, hand hovering over her pistol. The lethal one this time.

With a final glare, Two unlocked the cell and Seven stepped in with him. She took his wrists in her hands and stared directly into his eyes.

“I am ready to be-”

“Tell me everything you know about Crichton!” she demanded.

“That's not how this works, Two,” said Seven. “You have to use yes or no questions.”

“Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms, doing her best to think clearly. “Have you told me everything you know about Crichton?”

“Yes.”

“So you don't know his real name?”

“No.”

“And you have no idea where he might be? Or how to contact him?”

“No.”

“Do you know where my daughter is?”

“No.”

“Did you ever gain access to the lock box? Did you tamper with its contents in any way?”

“No.”

“Did you ever tell anyone _else_ about the lock box? And what it contained?”

“No.”

Frustratingly she couldn't think of anything else to ask pertinent to her daughter. However, there was one thing she was still curious about.

“Did you love Nyx?”

There was a slight hesitation and then, “Yes.”

Seven looked over at her. “He's telling the truth. About everything.”

“Are you satisfied now?” said Ryo, a slight edge to his voice.

For the third time that morning she felt badly about her actions.

“No. Come, Seven.”

She let go of Ryo's wrists and stepped out of the holding cell. Two re-activated the force field and then they walked out, matching stride for stride.

“Is it possible that he could deceive you with his answers?”

“While he does possess remarkable control over his body, the likelihood that he could outwit me in such a manner is extremely low, Two.”

“But it _is_ possible? You aren't infallible?”

“There's only a 0.003% chance that he could have fooled me, Two. I don't believe this to be the case.”

“Well then what _other_ explanation is there for the information being gone?!”

Seven was silent for a time and then said, “Is it possible that _you_ removed the necessary information to locate your daughter, Two?”

“ _What_? Why the _hell_ would _I_ do that?!”

“Perhaps confiding in Ryo was a spur of the moment decision brought on by the consumption of alcohol?”

“You think I was drunk when I told him about my daughter? And then regretted the decision later on?”

“It seems a likely scenario. I have often observed that people have...loose lips while under the influence.”

Two shook her head, gritting her teeth at the beginnings of yet another migraine.

“Is there any way to retrieve the deleted files?”

“Assuming such files exist, possibly. But I can't say for certain without accessing them myself.”

They came to a halt. Two turned to her. “Five can look into this. I'm pretty sure she already is.”

“You don't know?”

“I kind of stormed out of the room before we could discuss anything further. With any luck she'll uncover something useful.”

 

*

 

Five didn't find anything useful. What she did uncover was too corrupted.

They were back to square one.

Not able to stand this anymore, she went back to the infirmary and recklessly attached the mind probes to her skull. Five had nearly lost herself the last time she had used them, but Two didn't care. She _needed_ to access her past. Whatever the cost.

“Don't do this, Two,” came Ryo's voice from a distance.

Lying on the medical recliner, she closed her eyes and was instantly transported to a dimly lit room. It seemed to be the bridge of an unfamiliar ship. Besides the low lighting it was in very good order, many of the surfaces faintly gleaming as if they had just been freshly manufactured.

In stark contrast to this, she was slumped against one of the consoles, an open bottle of rum in hand. Seven was standing nearby watching her. Two took a swig of booze, the warmth spreading through her, again and again. Faint classical music could be heard. It was familiar, and at the same time it wasn't.

“You are not functioning to full capacity, Portia,” said Seven. Or she supposed Sookie. “You haven't been for quite some time. In fact, I believe that you will cease to function all together if you don't course correct soon.”

“What does it matter?” she lamented, taking yet another healthy sip from the bottle. “What does any of it matter?”

“Dr. Shaw would be grieved to learn of your demise.”

“Dr. _Shaw_ ,” she slurred, “won't be grieved about _anything_. She made her choice. She left me behind.” Then she suddenly started to cry. “I don't know how to do this, Sookie. Having you but not her.” The tears stopped as abruptly as they started. “No offense.”

“I am incapable of being offended, Portia.”

She hated when Sookie talked like that. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated it all the same. She decided to focus on something else that was bothering her instead.

“Why do you keep calling me that anyway?”

“You told me to, Portia. You wished to become accustomed to your new designation before you came into contact with others.”

“Well, I don't like it. My name's Rebecca. It's always been Rebecca. Can we change it back to Rebecca?”

“Considering there are those that wish to capture you, such an action would be inadvisable. As well, a surname is necessary for any form of government identification, legal or otherwise.”

Two scowled and then took another drink. The melancholy took full root again. “My nanites couldn't heal her. It could be years before there's something that can. There might _never_ be anything that can. I just...I need something _more_ , you know?”

Sookie just looked at her. “It is my understanding that people in your situation often look to a higher power for guidance.”

“What, you mean like God? That's sooo last century,” she giggled. Sookie's lack of response made her glower again. She sighed. “I just meant, they messed with my mind pretty good at Dwarf Star. Showed me lots of violent imagery. Religion played a prominent role. I don't think it's for me.”

“Then might I suggest an occupation? There is only so long that you can survive off of the funds that Dr. Shaw set aside for you.”

“Irena's loaded, Sookie. This is _her_ fancy ship,” she said waving the bottle around, sloshing its half depleted contents. “Or had you already forgotten?”

“I had not, Portia. While Dr. Shaw did possess great financial stability in the past, this is no longer the case.”

That sobered her up just a teensy bit.

“What are you talking about, Sookie?”

“A substantial portion of her funds has been frozen by the Galactic Authority.”

“What? Why?”

“After Dr. Shaw disappeared with Dwarf Star Technologies property...with you, Portia, the Galactic Authority implemented a hold on her primary bank account. This is a typical tactic employed by law enforcement to force out criminals from hiding.”

How come Irena had never said anything? And anyway, this didn't make any sense. And she was pretty sure it wasn't just because she was drunk, or well on her way to being so.

“But, I'm illegal tech. Why would they get the GA involved? Why risk exposing themselves?”

“I can only assume that their own resources were inefficient in locating you, so they turned to others to help aid in the search.”

After she absorbed that information as fast as her sluggish mind could operate, she said, “You said her primary bank account. So there's more somewhere else?”

“That is correct. The little that I have access to is part of an off planet account. However, maintaining this ship is an expensive proposition long term. By my calculations, within the next three years the funds will be fully depleted.”

She relaxed again on her place on the floor, the bottle nestled in her lap.

“Three years huh. Well, that's not so bad. I thought you were going to say we had like a week left to survive.”

“At your current rate of deterioration, the length of time that the funds will subsist for is of little concern. I strongly advise you to find something...productive to occupy your time with.”

Though Sookie never raised her voice or changed her tone, she felt like she was being scolded by her mother. She didn't care for the association.

“I don't feel like working,” she pouted. “And besides, what could I even do? I'm not legally a person. I can't risk being found out.”

“There are various professions that are lacking in scrutiny. The most notable legal one being miner.”

“You want me to go shovel rocks? Yeah, I think I'll pass.”

There was a lengthy moment of silence and she took the opportunity to drink more of the rum, nearly draining the bottle. This wasn't just any rum, but specially designed rum so potent that she could actually manage to feel the effects of if she drank enough of it in a short enough span of time. A lesser person would've been passed out, or even be dead by now. But she was made of tougher stuff. Or at least, her nanites were. Which was exactly the problem.

“A child,” said Sookie.

“Excuse me?” she muttered, somewhat bleary eyed.

She had no idea what the hell the two Sookie's had just said. Clearly it couldn't have been what she had thought.

“Children bring meaning to many people's lives.”

She was just drunk enough to go along with this ludicrous conversation.

“I don't see how I'd get away with _adoption_ , Sookie. I don't have the necessary papers for something like that. And it's really strictly regulated.”

“I am aware of the impediments to such a scheme. I was referring to a biological offspring.”

That caught her so off guard that she laughed until she started to hiccup. When she saw that Sookie was being serious, or well, _herself_ , she stopped.

“Sookie, no. That's even crazier. You understand what I am right?”

“Yes, I am aware of your unique genetic materials, Portia. They are similar to my own in function. However, given your current depression and downward trajectory...your fondness for alcoholic beverages and insufficient nutrition and physical fitness...I believe you must do something drastic. And soon.”

“Even if I wanted to do something like that, which I'm not saying I do...how would I go about doing that? I can't just walk into a sperm bank and ask to be shot up. They'd need to scan me and everything first.”

“You could attempt to enter sexual congress with a stranger. There will likely be many suitable candidates on the planet below us.”

She scrunched up her face. “Never say that again.”

“Never say what again, Portia?”

“Never mind. And anyway, I'm _not_ going to do that.”

Sookie was silent for a bit and Two assumed that was the end of it and she could finally have a nice nap now. But of course it wasn't.

“There is a source of genetic material that is readily available.”

She knew that she'd probably regret asking but curiousity got the best of her. “What? Where?”

“On the base of operations in Ontari Sector.”

Yup, she definitely regretted asking.

“Absolutely not,” she said firmly, grip tight on the bottle. Her weariness dissipated once more.

“Dr. Shaw could provide you with the necessary materials that you require. And since she is the source of your current depression, it would be logical to include her in this process. It could prove to be...helpful in a way that my own presence has failed to be.”

For a second she felt bad. Sookie had been trying her best to get through to her for weeks now but she had been unable, or unwilling to stop making comparisons to the human version. It had quickly become more like a curse to have her there every waking moment of every day, with little in the way of distraction. Hence her current state of inebriation.

“But it would be without her consent,” she frowned. “I can't do that to her. She didn't want to upload her consciousness into you. She doesn't want to exist in any form outside of her own natural body.”

“Are you certain about that? Dr. Shaw would wish for you to be happy. She programmed me to make sure that you were. I have not lived up to my purpose and-”

“I don't think I can go back there...and see her like that...”

“I can retrieve the genetic sample for you, Portia. It is my duty to see that you are protected at all costs. Emotionally or otherwise.”

“What about Chase?”

“Chase will not pose a problem.”

“I don't know. I need time to think about this. It's totally crazy...and I'm drunk...”

The thought alone made her giddy. She had never managed to get drunk before. It felt wonderful. Everything was pulsing around her in a warm and fuzzy way. She felt invincible. Well more so than usual.

“Yes, you have consumed a great deal of alcohol.”

Sookie moved closer and knelt down in front of her. Sookie placed her hand over the mostly depleted rum bottle, the edges of their fingers touching, and waited for Two to release it. Two didn't really care at that point if she took it, but she also didn't want her to pull away just yet. All she could see was Irena's face hovering just before her. All she could feel was Irena's fingers touching her own. And when she made the mistake of glancing down slightly, all she could taste were Irena's lips.

In that charged moment (at least on her side) she found herself in a trance. So without any thought, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was over before it began as there was no response. She pulled back slightly to find hazel eyes that weren't quite right staring back at her. She wondered how she didn't notice that before. Then finally she clued in to what she had just done.

“Shit! I'm so sorry, Sookie! I didn't mean to do that!”

 

*

She was sitting across the table from Michael. A hot, citrus smelling beverage of some sort was steaming between them. Her own smaller sample had gone untouched so far. There was an embedded picture of a sunset on the wall in front of her, glowing slightly, making Michael appear a bit angelic. Besides this, there were no discernible features to the small space they were in.

“Do you know where Irena is?” he asked her. “It's been almost a year since I last heard from her.”

“What do you know about her disappearance?”

“Just that she was working on something revolutionary, _again_ ,” he smirked. The glint of humour was gone the next moment. “I have it from a reliable source that there was an incident at one of Dwarf Star Technologies research facilities. Shortly after that Irena disappeared. The two events are obviously connected. I just hope that they haven't done something to her. The fact that they're still watching me after all this time would indicate that they don't know where she is either.”

She had already vetted him previously over vidphone. They had taken the necessary precautions to meet face to face. He seemed trustworthy enough. And Irena had talked about him often and as fondly as one would about a parent.

Still, she hesitated for a bit before saying, “There is another reason that they could be watching you. And it's me.”

“Pardon me?” he said, bewildered. “I'm not foll-”

Without warning she stuck her fingers into the hot beverage in front of her. Michael yelped in alarm and attempted to pull her hand out but she resisted him and kept it in there until she felt like she must have a decent burn. When she held it before him, it was indeed quite red and swollen and stinging painfully. It wasn't long however before her nanites started to take effect and the skin grew less and less irritated before their very eyes. Within another ten seconds it was good as new, as if nothing had ever happened.

It was at this point that Michael's eyes lit up like a supernova. He glanced around them, even though they were in a privacy box. “She did it?” he whisper shouted. “She _really_ did it? We had been talking for years about the possibility of simulants...but I never really dreamed it was possible...”

“She didn't do it alone,” she said, flexing her newly formed fingertips. “And that's the problem. Rook-”

“That asshat...one of my worst students. It's hard to believe he was able to get so far so fast. I've never understood it.” He cleared his throat. “Forgive me. You were saying?”

“Rook wants me back. He'll stop at nothing to find me. It wasn't safe for me out there on my own so Irena took me to a hidden research facility that she purchased a couple of years back.”

“Really?” he grinned. “An entire facility? She always was full of surprises. What mischief is she getting up to there?”

Considering she had already outed herself, she didn't see the harm in explaining the situation further.

“She's been awakening androids. Giving them free will like me.”

He frowned. “I'm not so sure that that is a wise decision.”

She got a bit defensive. “So you think that androids deserve to be slaves?”

“No, of course not. No one does. However, something like this could have unforeseen complications. Unchecked and unregulated as it is. And by all indications, she's already put herself into a considerable amount of danger. She's acting recklessly again.” He looked at her somewhat urgently. “Is there any way that I can safely speak to her?”

“I'm sorry, but no.”

He frowned, an edge to his voice. “I really do think that I must-”

“It's not possible because she's been in stasis for the past couple of months,” she interrupted. She hadn't really wanted to talk about this, but she knew that it was inevitable.

“Stasis?” he said sharply. “What happened?”

She fiddled with the edge of her cup for a moment before sighing and saying, “She has an inoperable brain tumour.”

Michael's face and body crumpled and she did her best not to flinch at the sight, knowing she had appeared much the same way when she learned the bad news.

“I see,” he eventually murmured, a far off look to his eyes.

She felt it necessary to explain her actions a bit more, as if she had something to prove.

“I tried to cure her with my nanites but it didn't work. There was no other option. I'm sorry. I know you two were... _are_ close.”

She reached out and took his hand. At first he seemed startled by the contact, as if he hadn't had any in a long time, and then he relaxed into the touch. It was a novel sensation for her, touching such old skin. It intrigued her and made her wonder if she would ever have skin like that herself.

He caught her eye. “I'm beginning to suspect that I'm not the only one.”

She smiled softly in response, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.

“And is that why you're here? You think I can cure her somehow?”

“No. Wait. _Can_ you?”

She had never anticipated that he could. That wasn't why she was here. But if he could then...what would that mean? Would she abandon her current course of action?

“Perhaps in my younger years.” He picked up his mug with his free hand and it shook a bit. “As you can see my mobility isn't what it used to be. I'm afraid I would do more harm than good. Besides which, androids can be programmed for delicate surgeries such as that...if they still said it was inoperable, if top tier nanite tech is ineffective, then there really was nothing to be done.” He squeezed her hand. “You made the right decision.”

After a brief spell of silence, “If you're not here about Irena, then I'm sorry but I'm struggling to see why you've risked contacting me. You're a remarkable creation...er, individual, but I don't suppose you want an old man to poke and prod you just to satisfy his burning curiousity.”

She held his gaze as she said, “Actually, that's _exactly_ what I want you to do.”

 

*

She was back in Irena's room. They were playing black jack. Irena was teaching her how to count cards. She was currently struggling with this skill so she put down the cards and asked something she had been curious about for a few days now.

“So once you've given all these androids free will, what happens then?”

Irena looked at her for a moment. “They do as they wish.”

“And that's it? Nothing more?”

“If we by chance happen to start a revolution in the process,” smiled Irena faintly, “then so be it.”

One might have thought that she was joking, but Two knew better. “You're serious.”

“Why shouldn't I be? The human race has reached the peak of its evolutionary curve. We've been stagnant as a species for hundreds of years. That's why I helped to create you, Rebecca. You're the next logical step. The next big thing.”

“So you want to eradicate humanity, is that what you're telling me?”

The thought unsettled her, but not as much as it should have.

“Of course not. I simply want to show them that androids, that _you_ are just as worthy as having the same rights and liberties that they take for granted every single day. I want humanity to see how wrong it is to treat them as little more than slaves. I want them, I want _you_ , to be recognized as people.”

For a second all she could focus on was Irena saying, 'I want _you_ ,' and then she pulled herself out of the ridiculous fantasy that had started to take form. At least, she _thought_ that's what was happening. It had never happened before so she couldn't be certain. All she knew was that she often felt _strange_ for lack of a better word when she was around Irena. Even before they came here to this facility. She had been crushed when Irena was removed from observing her development.

“You know, I don't think you give humans enough credit. They're not _all_ terrible.”

Irena clenched her fist. “How can you say that after what they did to you?”

“Eric wasn't like that. And you're not either. And I'm sure that if I interacted with more people not affiliated with Dwarf Star Technologies, I'd come across even more humans that were good.”

Irena relaxed again. And smiled some more. “I admire that about you.”

“Admire what?”

“Your optimism. I'm afraid I lost my idealistic outlook on society a long time ago.”

She seemed to be contemplating something serious and Two wondered if she should pry or not. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Irena, but only if Irena wanted her to know.

The decision was taken from her when Irena suddenly focused on her face again and said, “My family was killed by a terrorist on Regulus Prime. An anti-technology extremist. I was supposed to give a lecture on the future of robotics and where I saw us heading in the 27th century. The only reason I'm still alive today is because I had gotten food poisoning the night before. After that...incident I threw myself into my work.” She swallowed. “Michael was the only thing keeping me together.”

Two didn't know how to respond to that revelation. There wasn't much she _could_ say. So she chose to say nothing at all.

“You've mentioned him before. Who is he?”

“Dr. Michael Gendry was my Robotics and Ethics professor. More of a mentor really. He made sure that I took care of myself after...” She closed her eyes. “We became very close.”

“Sounds like a great man.”

“He is. Him _and_ his husband.” She opened her eyes again and looked at her, the tense mood becoming even tenser. “If for some reason anything happens to me, you should go to him. You can trust him. He'll help you in whatever way he can.”

“Nothing's going to happen to you, Irena,” she said more for her own benefit than anything else. “It's safe here.”

“For the time being. If that should change at any point in time, if for some reason you need to leave me behind, you should.”

Irena didn't know her at all if she thought she'd do something like that. And that pissed her off.

“I won't. No matter what.”

Irena gave her a sad little smile and then sighed. “You're special, Rebecca. You deserve so much more out of life than to be stuck here with me.”

Suddenly her heart started to beat faster. She didn't understand why but she didn't mind it either. “It's not so bad.”

Irena seemed intrigued by her response and sat up straighter. “No?”

“No.”

There must have been some unspoken cue because they both started to lean across the table. She still didn't really know what was happening but she was very curious to see where this was headed.

Just before their lips touched Irena stopped and muttered, “We probably shouldn't do this.”

“Probably not,” she replied and then closed the gap.

*

 

She was in some bare bones room, sitting in front of a vidscreen. Michael, Michael's husband: Garth, and Sadie were there too, albeit quite a ways away. They appeared to be in The Gendry's living room, Sadie sitting on Garth's lap.

Garth was a bit younger than Michael, and much gruffer in appearance. Still, he didn't come across as threatening in any way. He had the same kind eyes that Michael possessed, but in blue.

“How are you getting along there?” asked Michael.

“All right I guess. I've never done manual labour before so it's a bit of an adjustment, but I'm not finding it too hard to operate the machines.”

“Well, that's good. And are they treating you well?”

“Most of the people here are pretty quiet and keep to themselves. The overseer's a real di-”

Garth politely coughed and tilted his head towards her daughter. It had been awhile since she had last been in Sadie's presence. She couldn't believe how much she'd grown already. Or how much she missed her already. What got her through most of her monotonous twelve hour shifts was the knowledge that she was one step closer to getting back to her baby girl with the completion of each one. The conditions here were shit, but the pay was great. But more importantly, she could work here relatively anonymously without going through any routine health scans of any sort, as was normally the procedure on a mining colony.

“He's not the nicest guy,” she finished. “I can handle him though.”

“I'm sure you can,” said Garth. “Isn't that right, Sadie?” He bounced her up and down a bit and she laughed, a much welcomed sound to her in this place.

Someone pounded on the door. “What?” she called out irritated. Every miner here was allotted a certain number of minutes per week, dictated by their performance levels. As far as she knew, she had been doing her job damn well. There was no way that her time could possibly be up yet.

She excused herself from the conversation and went outside of the company's vidbooth. Her bosses enforcer was there. Davon. A big beefy guy who rarely showered and liked to give her creepy smiles that she assumed he thought were attractive. A stun baton was hanging from his holster, ready for use in an instant should anyone get too unruly.

“Boss wants to see you.”

“I'm in the middle of a call,” she retorted.

The man flexed his massive fingers and took a step closer. Even though he smelled gross, she stood her ground.

“Boss wants to see you. _Now_.”

“Fine,” she grit her teeth.

She went back into the vidbooth, gave her apologies and kisses to Sadie and disconnected the line.

They traversed over to the dingy, dust covered elevator and rode it up six flights. Her bosses office overlooked the entire mining facility, which was hollowed out in the centre. Every level of production was at least partially visible from up here. Her boss, Harold, stood facing towards this view, as if he could actually keep watch over everyone at once.

As usual, he was in a charcoal suit, complete with bow tie. His hair and elaborate mustache was always coiffed perfectly. He didn't look like he belonged here in the slightest. His apparent couthness was just that. An act. He was quite mean in private. Not that he ever allowed himself to be in private with her, not after that incident where she dealt with that drunk guy who got a bit handsy.

When he didn't speak for several moments she lost her temper again. “Well, what's this about?”

“Always so impatient, Portia,” said Harold.

“Yeah, I get like that when I'm in the middle of something important.”

“Ah, yes,” he replied, turning around to face her. He laced his fingers together. “And how is your daughter doing?”

She bristled at that. These calls were supposed to be private. She shouldn't have been surprised though. That kind of surveillance was perfectly in keeping with him. Still, he couldn't possibly know where Sadie was, so there wasn't too much cause for concern.

“I've upset you, haven't I?”

Her only response was to cross her arms.

He laughed softly. “The love of a mother is unlike anything else. Wouldn't you agree?”

She continued to say nothing.

“The fact that you're here speaks volumes about your dedication to her. But just how far would you be willing to go to ensure her future?”

“Just say what you mean.”

“All right. I like to offer my more promising recruits the opportunity to earn some extra money on the side. It can be quite...lucrative.”

“I think I'm managing just fine.”

“I've been watching you-”

“So I've heard.”

He smiled, but not in a way that elicited any warmth. “You have a unique skill set that could be put to much better uses than mining Sirilium and digging yourself into an early grave.”

“Let me guess, whatever you have in mind is less than legal.”

He smiled again and gestured around them. “This entire operation is less than legal, Portia. You didn't seriously think we handed out those kinds of paychecks to every miner in the galaxy. No, we're thriving here because of certain...services rendered. We scratch your back and you scratch ours.”

“Still not interested.”

“I don't think you're understanding me, Portia,” he said, his calm exterior starting to vanish. “You don't have a choice in the matter. You signed a contract. You either agree to its terms or I see to it that everything you've earned up till now will be confiscated. I can make it so that you never set foot on another mining colony ever again. I can make it so that you never set foot on another _planet_ again.”

To someone else he might've come across as menacing. To her, he was just annoying. She wanted to get back to interacting with her daughter. She had been looking forward to it all week.

Harold collected himself a bit, tugging down his suit. “People only come here if they don't have anywhere else to go. Don't be foolish. Think about your daughter.”

That's all she _had_ been doing.

“Are you done threatening me yet?”

“That depends...are you accepting my generous offer?”

“Answers still no.”

She couldn't afford to be caught up in nefarious affairs. Regardless of any contracts she may or may not have signed. Next time she'd need to read the fine print.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” said Harold. He looked towards Davon. Before she knew what was happening, he had given her a searing blast from his stun baton. She fell to her knees and fought to remain conscious.

It was in that moment that Harold made a critical mistake.

“I'll be sure to say hello to little Sadie the next time I visit Korrasami.”

Up until then she had assumed that he didn't know her daughters whereabouts. But now that she knew that he _did_ , she couldn't let it stand. Neither Davon nor Harold could be allowed to leave this room alive.

 

*

 

“Come out with your hands up!”

She found herself in considerably different clothes than she had been wearing in the last few memories. She was sporting an all black, form fitting outfit, complete with leather jacket and holsters loaded with an arsenal. She was currently trapped in an elevator that had been remotely powered down, its doors wide open.

Through the mirror on the back wall she could not only see herself (with bangs) but the room full of Galactic Authority officers. It appeared to be just a regular office building but it was so much more than that. It was the home of several very valuable artifacts.

“Sorry guys, but I'm not in the mood to surrender! You're gonna have to come get me!”

The officer in charge gestured for her people to start moving in. Pretty soon she was going to be swarmed.

And that was exactly what she wanted.

She made sure that the disruptor device in her hand was secure and ready to use. Once they were a little closer, she would activate it and take them all down at once, a chain reaction of sorts.

Unfortunately, right before she planned to use it, they threw a gas canister right beside her. She was fucked if she stayed put and fucked if she went out there.

Not one to face down from a challenge, she charged into the room, guns blazing. The suffocating smoke they had thrown acted as a transient shield for just long enough for her to get behind some cover. Still, they managed to get her in the arm.

They kept pushing forward and she knew she had to make her escape sooner rather than later. She swiveled out of cover, dropping a couple of guys as she did so and then sprinted towards the nearest window. No one was covering it. And for good reason. They were seven stories up. No one could survive the free fall unaided.

The bullet wound was going to be nothing compared to this drop. She wasn't even completely sure that she would be walking away from this one. But if her choices were to be shot dead, taken in and dissected, or jump from seventy feet onto concrete, she was going to jump.

As she launched her body through the glass and towards the ground, she thought about her daughter and how she was determined to survive this, if only to see her one more time.

Unlike in a dream, she didn't wake up before she hit the ground. It was indescribably excruciating. She felt like her body had been torn apart and crushed by a black hole. Still, somehow she had managed to keep all her parts intact. Her left foot and arm was mangled badly, but she willed herself to her feet anyway. She could feel bones cracking further with every tortured step she took.

Since the GA had cut power to the elevator, they would have to use the stairs to come down after her. That gave her some time to try and get out of there...in one of their own vehicles.

It was dark and raining out. The people above wouldn't have been able to get a clear picture of what exactly had happened. Likely they'd think she had deployed some sort of anti-gravity boost at the last second.

The few men that they had left down here were too dumbfounded by her miraculous fall that they barely put up any resistance as she shot them down. She couldn't have any witnesses of this event. If they started to question _what_ she was, she was doomed.

She dragged herself the last few agonizing steps until she was able to collapse into the cruiser. Her vision was blurring badly but she fired up the engine anyway and took flight, careening off into the night.

This solo heist had been a disaster in the respect that she hadn't succeeded in stealing what she came here for. On the other hand, she had now officially made a name for herself. Portia Lin was now wanted by the authorities on several counts of assault, arson, and murder.

Phase one was complete.

The next stop was the crew of The Raza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right...Irena's gay ass is so extra that she decided to start an android rebellion for Rebecca. xD
> 
> Okay so I rewatched part of 310 and there was a flashback scene with Five, Portia and Android...and they talked about unlocking her hidden subroutines...so I wonder...was that actually the reason that Sookie/Android became kind of different later on? Whatever was happening in that scene had Portia emotional...so was this her attempt at turning Sookie more human?  
> Also in 208, altandroid says 'my loyalty is to my crew and Portia in particular. I owe her a debt of gratitude.' 'For what?' 'For making me what I am.' And I wonder if this in relation to the S3 ep...although without Five I'm not sure how she would've done the same 'unlocking' thing.  
> Also, nice way to dodge the whole 'Sookie' thing by never having anyone from the altuniverse refer to her by name. She only refers to herself as the ships service android. I was curious how they dealt with that...and now I know.
> 
> Still have no idea what century this is supposed to be in...although in 209 they show Eric Waver's date of birth as star date 9125.15.472Ws.4...so that's useful. I also like how it says that he has brown eyes when he clearly has greeney blue ones. :p
> 
> Anyway...I'm especially interested to know what y'all thought about this chap. So don't hold anything back! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high in this chap...so there's a lot of yelling. :p
> 
> Also, if y'all are interested in a semi long ass android vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjA5jpE-Rac&t=1210s  
> Please watch if you get the chance. I put hours into this sucker and I think the length is deterring others from giving it a go. If you like the android at all, you won't regret it. I've also been contemplating attempting to make a Two/Android vid but at the moment I'm not sure it's worth the effort. :/

 

Before the next memory could form fully she was jolted out of her own subconscious. She was disoriented for awhile until she recognized the infirmary. She blinked into the bright lights and Seven standing over her. The rest of the crew seemed to be there too.

“What's going on?” she said. “Why did you take me out? I wasn't done yet.”

True she had finally gotten Sadie's location, but she really wanted to experience first hand what it was like to hold her baby girl when she was _still_ a baby. She would never get the opportunity to re-live that any other way.

Two hadn't realized just how addictive it was to get so many glimpses into her past. Or had badly she had always craved to know...even when it was painful. She suddenly understood why Five had let herself get lost in the maze of all their combined memories. Knowing only a little was far worse than knowing nothing at all. It was true what they said, ignorance really was bliss.

“I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go back in, Two. You'll only do further harm to yourself.”

“What are you talking about, I feel fine.”

Five stepped forward. She seemed to be in tears or recently so. “You died.”

“No, I didn't,” she frowned. “It felt like I did but I survived the fall. I'm fine.”

Everyone in the room glanced at each other.

“You had multiple strokes,” said Six. “If Ryo hadn't called for help, you would've kept having them until even your nanites couldn't save you.”

She looked to Ryo who was watching her impassively from his place behind the force field. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was angry. At her? And did this mean that they were even now? Did she have to set him free now?

“Pretty dumb to do this without supervision,” added Three unhelpfully. “Even _I'm_ not that dumb. You need to dial back the crazy before-”

Sarah elbowed him hard and he winced.

“What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking. It won't matter if we find the kid and she's gone and kill-

Sarah elbowed him again.

She turned back to Seven to plead her case some more. “Please, Seven, I'm so close. I can feel it. You _have_ to let me do this. I _have_ to find her.”

Seven kept the probes firmly in hand even as she grasped at them.

“No.”

“You can't stop me from doing this!”

As Two continued to try to pry the probes out of Seven's hands, she heard a disheartening crunch. She looked wide-eyed at Seven. Panic started to rise.

“Did you just...please tell me that you didn't just destroy them!”

In response Seven opened her hands and let the fragmented pieces fall to the floor.

Dejection overwhelmed her briefly until she remembered the second set of mind probes. When she attempted to scramble off of the recliner and over to the cabinet though, Seven only picked her up and carried her out of the infirmary. Seven had her in such a tight grip that she couldn't retaliate at all. All she could do was futilely backwards kick at her shins. Without pain reception, this tactic was going to get her nowhere fast.

“Seven, please!” she cried. “I _need_ to find her!”

“You will, Two. Just not right now.”

“Put me down!”

“Not until you calm down.”

“I _am_ calm!” she yelled like a petulant child.

She huffed and then focused on her breathing until it had evened out more. Seven didn't put her back down again until they had made it back to their room and she had locked the door with her mind.

Two did her best to push down her resentment towards Seven for interfering. Rationally she understood why it had been necessary, but emotionally she was crushed. She was taken aback by Seven's death glare to match her own. It took a lot to irritate Seven to the point where she actually looked like she would murder you.

That more than anything allowed her to keep herself contained. Or at least, more so than otherwise. “Look, I'm sorry for worrying you but it was necessary. There was no other way.”

“Are you sure about that, Two?” returned Seven, voice also vaguely aggravated sounding. “Had you come to me, to any of us first, we may have determined another course of action.”

“Like what?”

“There are others familiar with Michael, Two.”

“What, you mean like Irena?”

Admittedly she hadn't even contemplated asking her for help with this as she was still hoping to avoid ever actually telling her about the kid. Which was horrible and selfish of her but Two couldn't see how Irena knowing would ever be a good thing for anyone. She couldn't be with her the way Irena wanted. So what would be the point? Telling her about this would just be adding insult to injury.

“Or Portia.”

Two stared at her even harder. “You can't seriously think I would've agreed to contacting her about this!”

“Perhaps not, but the option was there.”

She had a sickening thought.

Two gripped Seven's arms tight. A human would have surely winced. “You don't think she's already been there?”

If Portia had taken her daughter, Two would completely lose it.

“Been where, Two?”

“To Korrasami! Where Sadie is!”

Seven seemed puzzled. “I was under the impression that you hadn't located her, hence your irrational desire to use the mind probes further, even at your own detriment.”

“That's not what that was about,” she muttered, releasing her grip. “I just...I wanted to hold her. I _needed_ to. I've never felt an urge that strong before in my life. It probably sounds stupid to you. I mean, I've never even met her...”

“It doesn't sound stupid, Two. You love your daughter. Very much.”

She took Seven's hands for a quick squeeze. “That goes for you too.”

Seven smiled slightly at that before asking, “Did you learn any other valuable information?”

Two got a bit cagey at that question. There were a number of things that she didn't particularly want to divulge to Seven. She hadn't even told her about how her daughter got her name. Telling Seven that she also was the one to nudge her in the direction of _having_ said daughter, was something she wasn't sure she wanted to _ever_ bring up. It was weird enough that Seven had filmed everything, that she had been a part of everything but also not a part of anything at all.

The whole situation was just bizarre.

But how was she meant to ever truly share a life with Seven if she wasn't willing to be open and honest. Even when it was difficult. Especially then. They had been dodging this topic like the plague the last couple of days. Maybe it was time to finally set the record straight?

Two took Seven's hand and guided them over to the couch. They sat side by side with the forestry decoration on the wall before them. This situation reminded her of her chat with Irena in the holographic garden. She pushed that thought aside as fast as possible.

“I know you've been trying to keep your distance from this thing, and you have every reason to, but you know as well as I do that we can't keep this up. If you're going to be a part of my life from here on out, you're going to have to accept every part of it. And that includes my daughter.”

Seven nodded. “Yes, I have come to the same conclusion too, Two. And I apologize for any...awkwardness my hesitancy in this matter has caused.”

“Don't apologize yet.”

Seven gave her a curious look. “What is it, Two? What did you learn?”

Two sighed. She grimaced and then she began.

*

 

Seven was smiling.

Two stared at her in some shock. She had been expecting these revelations to at the very least make things even more awkward between them, at the worst, to cause Seven to shut off from her again emotionally.

She had never expected that Seven would delight in knowing this.

“You're happy about this?” she frowned in some confusion. Admittedly she had gotten a bit carried away and gushed about her daughter for some minutes, and Seven's role in rearing her, so the strangeness of this situation was perhaps lessened. But still...

“Of course.” Seven stroked her face in a soft way that reminded her strongly of Irena before she left to wherever it is that she had gone.

This was starting to become a habit and she had only been out of the memories for a short while. Where they the cause for this constant comparison? Had they dredged up something in her that she could no longer shut out? Would she feel differently if she were ever in Irena's presence again?

“With the exception of those children on Earth, I've never interacted with them. That encounter didn't go well. The children seemed...uneasy in my presence.”

Two had never heard this particular story.

“It probably didn't have anything to do with you,” she tried to reassure, lacing their fingers together. “They were spying on us. You probably caught them in the act.”

“Perhaps. Regardless of the reason, that interaction has laid heavily on my mind. If I couldn't even manage to deal with some children for a few moments, how was I to deal with a toddler?”

“Even though I've watched my video diaries, I've had my doubts too. A _lot_ of them. It's going to be an adjustment for all of us.”

“I realize that now. I think I just didn't want to do something wrong and possibly hurt your daughter-”

Two flashed back to the time Sookie tossed her baby high into the air, and tried to keep her face straight.

“-so I thought that keeping my distance was for the best. But now that I know that I'm capable of handling Sadie, I feel...relieved. And eager to meet her.”

Two couldn't help the answering smile that crossed her face. This was the first time that Seven had ever spoken her daughter's name aloud and it stirred something within her. The joy was short lived though, as once again, she couldn't seem to help herself compare the two versions. Once again, her mind had decided to imagine that it was Irena saying these words, not Seven. Once again, she wondered if the emotion she had just experienced had anything at all to do with Seven or if it was tied to Irena. And only her.

“Is everything all right, Two?”

Seven was looking at her in a concerned manner, which only served to make her heart beat even faster. _This_ was one thing she couldn't tell her. Not unless it really started to become a problem. For now she was hoping that this was a temporary confusion born of her recent mental excursion, and that if she hadn't done that, she wouldn't be thinking about Irena at all at this moment in time.

She knew that this was bullshit.

“Just nervous about what's to come.”

Technically this wasn't a lie.

Seven observed her steadily for a bit before seeming to accept that. “Whatever happens, we're in this together.”

It was kind of weird hearing her earlier words echoed back at her, but also endearing.

“Thanks, Seven.”

Thankfully Seven refrained from kissing her to give further comfort. Two didn't think she could handle that and was afraid of further confusing comparisons.

They stayed in each others vicinity for awhile before calling a crew meeting. Once everyone was briefed, it was off to a whole new world.

 

*

 

The journey would take sixteen hours time. They, or rather, _she_ had decided that they would only risk using the blink drive again if there was an emergency. So as much as she wanted to override her own ruling, she wouldn't. She'd just have to wait it out a little bit longer.

In the meantime she endured yet another cooking session with Seven which hardly went better than the last, but there was _some_ progress, namely, she managed to _not_ break the heating element again. So that was something.

Five was being particularly clingy and wouldn't give her a moments peace. Her friend kept coming up with increasingly pointless tasks to do together. She supposed she brought it on herself by 'dying', _again_.

Finally it came time for sleep once more. Except she was too high strung about her impending reunion with her daughter to get any rest. After an hour of tossing and turning, Seven attempted to initiate sex but she declined the offer. She felt kind of bad since Seven rarely took the lead in the bedroom, except for when they role played. And even then, their first few attempts had been utterly disastrous. Without the upgrade on, Seven was, to put it kindly, inept at acting. But, similarly to the blink drive, Seven refused to use her upgrade unless absolutely necessary. Ever since she learned about Dr. Shaw, she claimed it was a mask, and not really her.

Two was frankly grateful for this decision. She didn't need to be getting confused again so soon before she met Sadie for the second first time.

When she was certain that Seven had gone back into charge mode - Five had rigged up a secondary charging device after the last incident - she got out of bed, put her slippers and robe on, and went wandering the ship.

At first this was aimless. Then she thought about the second pair of mind probes. As tempted as she was to get another glimpse into her past, she wouldn't. She wasn't going to be reckless right now. It wasn't fair to anyone, herself included. And considering she didn't have much control over which memories she visited, it was probably for the best. She had already seen too much of Irena as it was. She could end up in an entirely inappropriate situation with her if she ever went back in.

So she ended up - not for the first time when she couldn't sleep - at the gym. Typically she'd do weight training or boxing when she was on her own and no one to spar with. Tonight however, she wasn't alone.

Sarah was there in her day attire, a form fitting black number. She seemed to wear almost as much black as Two herself. It was a stark contrast to how Sarah used to dress. And an even starker contrast to how Five dressed – seemingly every colour and pattern at once. Ever since Sarah acquired an android body, she seemed to be more confident and self assured. And why not? Whereas before her human body was weak and dying, it was now pain free and nearly invincible.

Still, considering Sarah had little to no combat training, the way she was flinging those swords around was unnerving. Her movements were far from precise and entirely too reckless. Especially since Two herself could now conceivably get hurt. And unlike Sarah, she _could_ feel pain. While she wanted to make her presence known, if only to caution her a bit, Two also didn't want to startle her and cause an accident. So, leaning against the threshold, arms crossed, she silently supervised for a few minutes until Sarah finally took notice of her.

Unfortunately, Two still managed to startle her and one of the swords went flying and crashed into the rack of other similarly deadly edged weapons. The sound was monstrous. And if they were closer to the crews quarters, she would expect everyone to rush in, guns drawn. As it was, nothing happened except for Sarah being momentarily embarrassed. A rare sight nowadays.

“Oh, hello, Two,” said Sarah, her other weaponized hand coming down to a position of rest.

“Having fun?” she asked, with an eyebrow raise.

If Sarah was capable of blushing, Two thought she would.

After a moment she held herself more upright and looked at her defiantly. “Marcus refuses to teach me hand to hand combat, so I thought I'd-”

“Become a samurai?” She realized that she was being an ass so she quickly amended, “Why won't he teach you how to fight?”

“He says that I don't need to know.” She rolled her eyes. “That he'll protect me no matter what. As romantic as that is, it's also incredibly-”

“Archaic?”

Sarah put her free hand on her hip and squinted at her. “Do you always interrupt people this frequently?”

“I'm sorry,” she sighed. Her arms came to hang at her sides, her fingers twitching. “I'm just a bit high strung right now and-”

“You wanted to burn off some steam but I was hogging the gym space.”

Two caught Sarah smirking and rolled her eyes.

Sarah's expression became more serious. “I never had a child, but I think I can understand what you're going through.”

Two really doubted that, but she wasn't going to be a bitch about it. At this point, Two entered the gym, went over to the weapons rack and began collecting the scattered swords. Sarah joined her in this task.

“My husband and I tried. For years. But it never happened. It wasn't happening for a lot of families either.”

“Sirillium makes people sterile,” said Two, catching on.

“Yes. It was part of the reason why the rebellion started. We wanted safer working conditions and containment procedures. Not much to ask. But even that they didn't want to give us.”

Two recalled enough of her time working on a Sirillium mine to know that it definitely wasn't a safe place...for humans. Sarah didn't even know that she wasn't human yet. There hadn't been any reason to discuss this somewhat surprising fact. There also wasn't any point in keeping it a secret. Sarah was technically illegal tech too, albeit of an equally novel kind to herself. As far as Two knew, there wasn't anyone else in the galaxy quite like her or Sarah. They were the first of a new species.

“Anyway,” continued Sarah, as she placed the last of the weapons back in place, “my point is, I felt selfish for wanting a child. For bringing a new life into a place like that.” She stood up, Two following suit. “But it didn't stop me from trying. And if I had succeeded...well, I'd imagine I'd be feeling like you are right about now.”

Wait, _did_ Sarah know? How? Did Three tell her?

Two must have looked puzzled because Sarah added, “I was in the ships database for months, Two. Of course I know your secret. I know everyone's secrets.”

Sarah chuckled a bit at her expression. “Sorry. That sounded more sinister than I had intended.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “No one's perfect in this galaxy. Don't beat yourself up about it too much. Life's too short.”

At that, Two had a thought. “About Three...maybe he's just scared.”

“Scared of what?” wondered Sarah, dropping her hand.

“Of losing you again. I know you can't get hurt that easily anymore...but you're not invincible, Sarah. You can still die.”

Sarah was silent for a moment. “If anyone should be worried, it should be me. Marcus has been shot three times this year alone. I've seen the medical reports. So don't even try to deny it.”

“I wasn't going to. He can definitely be...cavalier sometimes.”

“I think the word you're looking for is idiotic.”

Two snorted at that. “Well, if anyone can knock some sense into him, it's you. I'm pretty sure you already have. He's a different man with you, Sarah. You make him want to be a better person.”

Before Sarah could respond to that Two said, “But screw him. If you want to learn to fight, I'll teach you. Right now.”

Sarah's expression lit up instantly and then diminished slightly. “Are you sure?”

“If you're worried about hurting me, don't be. I spar with Seven all the time.”

“So I've heard,” teased Sarah, to which Two did _her_ best not to blush.

After she regained her composure, Two shucked off her robe and slippers and moved over to the centre of the floor space. Then she turned around to face Sarah. “Lesson number one, always be aware of your surroundings. The last thing you want to do is get stuck in a corner. That's a good way to die fast.” Then she gestured with her fingers. “Okay then, show me what you got.”

 *

 Thankfully the black eye Sarah gave her with a lucky punch was gone by morning.

*

Korrasami was a planet none of them recalled hearing about before. According to Seven, the planet had once been home to the galaxy's worst conqueror in centuries, Boddicker the Brutal. He was unstoppable in part owing to the fact that the world was rich in _Dilithium_ , the element most often used to power FTL drives...back in a time when FTL was still in its infancy.

Once they finally took him out, they reclaimed the planet for peaceful purposes. It was currently known as the Spiritual Centre of the galaxy. While not abounding with religious zealots, it did have a devout following of those that adhered to something called kussetsu.

Apparently it also steadfastly refused to be party to any and all wars, the one neutral zone in the galaxy. There were strict treaties in place to prevent anyone from ever attempting to seize the planet for themselves or to otherwise harm or exploit its people or resources. It was a place of sanctuary.

Or at least it was.

When they finally arrived, the planet was in a state of disarray. Two assumed this was due to the _Dilithium_. During war time, it was unsurprisingly a particularly valuable element.

“Of course the kid's on a planet under siege,” groaned Three. “We never catch a damn break.”

They were all on the bridge. Though they couldn't see any wanton destruction from their current location, Seven assured them that the planet was far from idyllic. “There are also several Traugott destroyers near by,” she continued, “but so far they're ignoring us.”

“Let's hope it stays that way,” said Two, stepping back from the newfound view. She was so close yet so far away still. It was driving her up the walls. She looked to Seven, who was watching her, awaiting orders. Two wished she wouldn't do that anymore, but some habits were too ingrained to completely let go of.

“Set a course for the station,” she said.

While they (hopefully) had the right planet, they needed to narrow it down more than that. There were millions upon millions of people here. It would be impossible to locate her daughter without some sense of direction. And if they needed to dodge Traugott's goons too, all the more reason to be able to get in and out as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, the unscrupulous corporations men had already taken over the station. If they wanted to dock, if they wanted access to Korrasami's database, they were going to have to fight them first.

Or maybe there was another way...

“Open up a channel.” After a moment she continued, “This is The Raza. You know what we're capable of. We give you our word that we won't interfere here. Provided you let us dock. We don't want to board the station. We just need some information.”

“We can't do nothing,” started Six, but she cut him off with a glare.

“You have permission to dock,” said a male voice over the line. “Provided you leave again within the hour. Failure to comply will result in your destruction.”

Did he mean an hour on the station or in this area? Either way it didn't matter much. She had no intention of sticking around for longer. Clearly it wasn't safe here anymore for her daughter. She would have to come aboard.

Once they were docked, she looked to Seven who closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and then opened them again. “There is no such individual by the name of Michael Gendry.”

Before she could despair too much Five pipped up.

“What about Crichton? Try Michael Crichton.”

Seven looked into this name and then an image popped up on the vidscreen. They all moved closer to get a better look. It was definitely Michael. She started to get excited.

“Does it say where his residence is located?”

“No,” replied Seven, “but there is a contact number.”

“Call it,” she said, praying that there would be an answer. She hoped that wherever her daughter was on the planet, that she was safe, that communications hadn't been severed, because if they had, she would never find her.

After several intolerable seconds the static image of Michael was replaced by a real life version of...Garth, Michael's husband.

For a moment he just stared at her as if he were seeing a ghost. Then he seemed to get anxious for some reason, eyes flitting about the room, the very familiar living room.

“Portia,” he said eventually, a forced smile on his lips. “It's been awhile.”

“It has,” she replied. “Are you safe? Is everyone safe?”

“We're fine,” informed Garth. “The unrest hasn't made it to our location yet.”

“Well, that's good,” she breathed out. “Is Michael there? I'd really like to speak with him.”

Another forced smile was followed by, “I'll see if I can't wrangle him up.”

Garth disappeared and then she heard hushed whispering somewhere off screen. Finally the man himself appeared. Unlike from the baby footage, Michael's face seemed to be lined by worry more than old age. Given their current circumstances though, it made perfect sense to her.

“Hello, Michael.”

“Hello, Portia,” he greeted. Unlike his husband, he didn't even attempt to fake a smile. He just looked wary. And something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. “I assume you're here for your daughter.”

“I am. Could I see her?”

Michael clenched his jaw and didn't respond.

“What's wrong?” she asked with a frown. “Both of you have been acting weirdly. But Garth said you were safe. So I don't understand.”

“Don't you?” he shot back, rather heatedly.

“Michael, I really don't-”

“You're a _crimina_ l, Portia! A fugitive! You've _murdered_ countless people!”

He looked livid, like he was ready to murder her himself. It was such a stark contrast to the caring and loving individual she had seen time and time again in the recordings and memories, that she was left speechless.

“I've seen the news! Everyone's seen the news! The things you've done! My God, Portia, what were you _thinking_?!”

“That's not...” she fumbled for words, “I didn't...”

“Don't play dumb. It won't work on me.”

“Michael, please. I know I've made some mistakes-”

“Mistakes?! A mistake is something you do _once_ ! Not a repeated behaviour! Not a pattern that spans _years_ of time!”

“I'm not like that anymore!” she tried to explain. “I've changed!”

Michael laughed without mirth. “Oh, really? So you've suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf? I may be old, Portia, but I still have my wits about me.”

Two felt like crying but she wouldn't allow herself that small mercy. She needed to remain strong, now more than ever. As she furiously struggled with a way to explain her new reality in a way that Michael could understand, that he would believe...

“It's true though,” said Five indignantly, stepping up beside her.

Michael eyed her with some surprise and then further outrage.

“You've got a _child_ on board _that_ ship with you, Portia?! Have you lost _all_ sense?!”

“I'm not a child,” exclaimed Five. “And anyway, that's not the point. Portia's not a bad person. She spared my life and-”

“Oh, so because she spared _one_ life, I'm supposed to believe that she's not a sadistic killer any more?! I'm supposed to just disregard every horrifying news report I've seen about her?! I'm supposed to just hand over the child that she entrusted to _my_ protection! I don't think so!”

Momentarily her nightmare of Michael taking her daughter away from her resurfaced. It was at this point that she started to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't even defend her actions. There was no denying that she had been a criminal in her past life. There was no way to right all of those many wrongs. Michael was right. She didn't deserve to have her daughter back. And beyond that, it wasn't safe for her on the ship. What had she been thinking?

“Your tears are wasted on me,” said Michael acidly, his words seeming to literally burn her.

Before she could completely break down, Seven stepped into the frame on her other side. Her hair was down. When had she done that?

Seven placed a hand around her waist and then smiled at Michael, a real genuine smile. What the hell was going on?

“Now, is that really any way to treat my girlfriend, Michael?”

“Irena?” muttered Michael, shell-shocked. “I...I thought you were dead.”

Oh, so _that's_ what Seven was doing. Good thing she opted not to wear her sexy red number today. Somehow Two couldn't picture Irena wearing that.

“Almost,” laughed Seven faintly. She squeezed her side. “But you know how stubborn this one is. She wouldn't give up on me.” Seven kissed the side of her forehead. Then she leveled a challenging stare towards Michael. “An admirable trait I seem to recall that _you_ used to possess.”

And now she was feeling even more confused than she was before. Seven pretending to be Irena was sending her brain into a tizzy.

Michael fidgeted slightly but still held firm. “This is completely different, Irena. She's a dangerous fugitive now. She's killed people. How can you still be with her after everything she's done?”

“Few people are past the point of redemption. And more to the point, if she is guilty of murder. So am I. You'll have to condemn me too.”

“What are talking about?”

“Didn't you ever wonder how Portia managed to escape Dwarf Star's clutches? Didn't you ever wonder how she was able to override their security protocols?”

“That was you?”

“Of course it was, Michael. You didn't really think otherwise, did you? Or perhaps you simply chose to turn a blind eye?”

At this Michael glanced away from the screen, all but confirming that he had done just that.

“That was different,” repeated Michael obstinately. “They were torturing her. She only did what she must to survive. You only helped her do what she had to do.” He looked back to them. “Everything else though...how can _that_ be justified?”

“The people on the mining colony,” she said, finally finding her voice again. “They threatened Sadie's life. I had no choice.”

“You always have a choice,” said Michael wearily, collapsing into the nearest chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Perhaps not,” said Seven, causing everyone present to look at her in confusion. “I believe it may be possible that the activation of Portia's security override may have had an unintended side effect. It may have propped open a door of sorts. Led to psychopathy and increasingly violent patterns of behaviour over time. She may very well have been unable to stop herself from committing all of those atrocities.”

This was quickly heading down a very disturbing path. She had been afraid of something just like this, that her decisions hadn't ever really been hers to make. That she was programmed just as much as Seven used to be.

But did Seven actually believe what she was saying? Or was she just trying whatever tactic she could to get Michael back on their side? Her brain was far too frazzled to figure it out. She was having enough trouble following this conversation as it was.

“You talk in hypotheticals. What proof do you actually have that you accidentally opened up Pandora's box?”

“None, admittedly-”

Michael scoffed.

“But it's no longer possible to determine if this was indeed the case or not.”

“And why would that be?” he asked somewhat mockingly.

“I wiped her mind!” pipped up Five, apparently catching on to whatever Seven was doing. “All of our minds actually.”

“And why exactly did you do that, young lady?”

Getting into the particulars were a different sort of pitfall so Five just replied, “It was an accident. I was messing around with the stasis pod programming and then we woke up not knowing who we were.”

Michael looked to her. “If that's true then how did you come to be here, Portia? How did you come to know of me or Garth or even Sadie? How did-” He stopped himself here, looking like he had just realized. “You found your video diary.”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “About two weeks ago now.” She glanced at Seven. “Other things I've pieced together myself.”

“So when you said you had changed, it was because you couldn't remember what you used to be like?”

She nodded.

He looked to Seven. “And you believe this mind wipe has also eradicated the malignant remnants of the override protocol?”

“Or at least made them inaccessible to her,” said Seven.

“Hmm,” murmured Michael, leaning back in his seat as he contemplated them. It seemed a very long time before he smiled slightly, though not in an entirely friendly manner.

“You have no idea where I am, do you? That's why we've been having this little chat. Have you been tracking this call?”

If she had known that it was going to go down this way, then obviously yes. But she hadn't.

“No.”

“If you really want to prove that you've changed, then help us. End the siege.”

“There's five Traugott ships!” cried Five. “And who knows how many more men down below! How do you expect us to take them on ourselves?”

“You're the crew of The Raza. I'm sure you can figure something out.”

And then before any of them could protest further he had ended the transmission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I've continuously forgotten to put in here was that the passcode for the lock box was Sadie's b-day but in reverse. That may or may not have been obvious to you at the time I originally mentioned it. It's hard for me to tell since I already knew. It wasn't really a secret to unravel...just a little tidbit, something Two was supposed to have dawn on her as she watched the birthing video...
> 
> Oh haha, they did actually say what century it is. In the time travel ep they say they're 600 years in the past, and the past is NOW, so it's the 27th century. So I'm off by like 200+ years. I did go back and more or less update the dates where applicable. I still find it hard to believe that fashion hasn't really changed at all that far into the future...but then again, when sci-fi shows make them wear ridiculous outfits (to us) it's hard to take seriously. It'd be like the equivalence of them putting on future medieval clothing. :p
> 
> Also, what the what. Ryo said that they purchased the android back on lyra 9...so does this mean that the writers hadn't actually figured out the whole Irena/Sookie thing yet? Or is he lying for some reason? But if they didn't have the Irena/Sookie thing in mind, then why was Portia trying to make Sookie more human? Just cuz?
> 
> And is this a goof too? In S3 AltPortia refers to her as just 'android' but shouldn't it be Sookie since she has her memories? I mean, I get why they wouldn't have Portia refer to her as Sookie since the name drop isn't supposed to happen until 310...but then they should've either had no name used or come up with an alternate way of addressing her beyond 'android'.
> 
> Also, I think I figured out why I didn't like S3 all that much...it's not so much that I found the Ishida and Colony Liberation plots predictable and boring – well, I did; even one scene with Truffault is more interesting to me - but more so that most of the season focused on the men's storylines. It was all about Three, Four and Six. The others got sidelined. So I'm guessing S4 would've focused a LOT more on the female characters...and now I'm pissed all over again that it was cancelled. :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna apologize for the delay but I don't actually have a schedule for this fic so there was no need to. And that concludes this pointless message so on to the damn story.

 

One by one the Traugott ships' FTL, communications and weapons were disabled. They were now effectively dead in the water. The battle, if one could even call it that, was over in seconds so that none of the captains knew what hit them. It had taken longer to deal with the soldiers on board the station, and no doubt it would take still longer to deal with the soldiers on the planet. They just had to wait for Seven to modify the blink drive for the marauder once again.

After a brief crew meeting, in which they had debated their options, they had decided that this was the only feasible one. While they had contemplated Ryo's small contingent of loyalists, it was quickly swept aside. Assuming they could even get Ryo's blessing, The Ishida ships would have taken far too long to get there. It was either use the blink drive or retreat, and Two would be damned if that was to happen. Thankfully so far it had worked as it was intended to. Whether their luck continued to hold remained to be seen...

Considering their imminent departure, and the ever present and tantalizing prospect of seeing her daughter, Two was surprisingly calm. She was taking the slight reprieve to stare out of the bridge windows and contemplate the planet Sadie had grown up on, that she herself had likely given birth on. It was similar to other habitable planets in that it had a visible atmosphere from space. Unlike Earth, it wasn't clear blue with the occasional expanses of swirling white. While Korrasami also had large bodies of water, the atmosphere was much more green and yellow in appearance, apparently a byproduct of the _Dilithium._ And the red sun.

As pretty as it was, it also looked a bit sickly, and she could understand why the original explorers - with substandard long range readouts - had hesitated to set foot down there. It could have as easily been full of toxic fumes that would've killed them the moment they removed their space suits.

She wondered if she would be half as brave if she didn't have her nanites. She thought maybe so considering that she hadn't even known about them during their first few dangerous missions. And now that she was acutely aware of them, was she different? More reckless? More arrogant? Or was she the same?

Her reverie came to an abrupt end when she felt a hand clap on her shoulder.

“Time to go boss,” said Three, fully stocked with weapons.

She noticed Sarah through the reflection, standing over by one of the consoles. With both Seven and Five coming down in case there was a hacking need or some issue with the blink drive, there wasn't anyone else to stay aboard the ship and warn them of any impending issues. But Sarah had volunteered to stay behind, claiming she knew how to operate the systems after being a part of them for months.

“Was that really necessary?” she grumbled, shrugging away from him.

“You weren't responding to comms. So yeah.”

Two rolled her eyes and just glowered. It wasn't often that he got the jump on her, it was obvious that he was enjoying himself.

“You all right?”

“Fine.”

Three looked contemplative, a rare show of compassion. “You're gonna be fine.”

Isn't that what she just said?

“You've already been looking after the kid for over a year now. You got this.”

A toddler was completely different but she conceded his point with a nod, not wanting to get into this again.

She turned to Sarah. “Are you-”

Sarah waved her off. “I'm sure.” Two couldn't help but smile slightly, which caused Sarah to grin back. Three looked between them in confusion.

“Go be with your daughter.” She looked to Three. “Don't do anything stupid.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he replied with a wink.

On their way to the newly tricked out marauder, they came across Seven. With a single glance, Three understood that they needed a moment alone and he continued on his merry way. (Anytime there was the slightest chance of bloodshed, he was happy as a clam...which was perhaps disturbing, but she was used to it by now).

“Everything good to go?” she asked.

“Yes, everything's functioning as expected.” Seven hesitated for a moment. “Perhaps I should stay aboard the ship after all?”

Two shook her head. “You have to come down. Michael's expecting you. It would be even more suspicious if you weren't there.”

“Do you really believe I can fool him for the duration of our visit?”

“You don't need to. We just need long enough to get access to his place.”

“And what if he refuses further communication?”

What she was really asking was, 'what if we aren't given Sadie's precise location?' She couldn't even contemplate that possibility right now or she'd break down. She still had a mission to stay focused for.

“Let's hope that doesn't happen,” said Two. She took Seven's hand in hers and tugged. “Now come on, everyone's waiting.”

They took their places at the back of the marauder. Five was sitting beside Six who was in the pilot seat and Three was just behind him. While Seven could easily enough pilot the craft herself, she was letting Six take the reigns on this. At least until they activated the blink drive. It was probably a bad idea to let a human operate something as demanding and unpredictable as that. The slightest miscalculation could result in them being transported into a black hole of their own devising.

With everyone situated, they exited the hatch and descended towards the planet's surface. Since the station's database was damaged during the hostile takeover, they needed to get a better idea of the physical layout before they attempted to use the drive. That and they needed to locate Traugott's men. Even though _Dilithium_ was all across the planet, its highest concentrations were still located in the old mines that had stopped production centuries ago. It seemed likely that the soldiers would be in these locations first and foremost. Whether they were aware of their presence was another matter entirely. One they would find out soon enough.

Ground level of Korrasami had a lot more swamps than Earth did. Some of them stretching out for thousands of miles on end. It was awhile before they got to dry land. Trees were fairly sparse but quite large. Two didn't recognize the species nor did she particularly care. The closest mine was just up ahead and everyone, Five and Seven included, reached for their guns. While the marauder was fully capable of taking down a few dozen guys all at once, there was a finite number of bullets. Better to use them sparingly and only as a last resort.

However, the closer they got, the more apparent it was that their weaponry would not be needed.

The mine was deserted.

Two looked to Seven.

“I'm not detecting any signs of life, humanoid or otherwise.”

Two pressed on her comm. “Has the scan finished yet?”

“Just about,” replied Sarah. “I'll send you the co-ordinates for the other mines.”

With this information in hand, they activated the blink drive to the next nearest one.

It too was empty.

After the fifth jump Three lost his patience.

“Okay, what gives?” complained Three, trigger finger twitching. “Where the hell are these guys?”

“Maybe we were wrong?” suggested Six, turning around to face them. “Maybe they _weren't_ here for the Dilithium?”

“Michael did say they were under siege,” said Seven. “Perhaps Traugott's men are only within city limits?”

They all looked to her.

Now that she thought about it, it didn't make any sense to risk this kind of breach of contract if they were simply after some Dilithium. There were plenty of other planets they could attain the element. But what else could they possibly be after? For a fleeting second she worried that they had somehow found out about her daughter and were tearing the planet apart in their search for her. But they couldn't possibly know about her existence, could they? And even if they did, what possible use would a two year old be to them?

“Let's go to the biggest city then,” she said. “If we can't even find them there, then I don't know what the hell's going on.”

In the blink of an eye they shimmered into existence over Ba Sing Se, the capital of Korrasami. Ba Sing Se was like stepping into the past. But an even more distant past to that of Earth six hundred years ago. Seven said that the low lying building structures and interconnectedness with farm land expanses was reminiscent of Feudal China, but with obvious technological improvements, such as indoor plumbing and refrigeration and other conveniences they themselves made use of on a daily basis.

Likely she would have told them a great deal more if a man dressed in magenta robes didn't suddenly appear on the marauder.

No one had a chance to question this before he started attacking them. She barely dodged the punch aimed squarely at her head. In such close quarters it would be foolish to shoot. They'd likely hit each other, or otherwise damage the marauder. So they were forced to deal with him in hand to hand combat, which was also difficult, given the tight space. However, early on in the fight the man quickly led them to the back of the marauder which was currently cargo less and provided a little more space to manoeuvre. Not that it was helping matters much.

The man was clearly well versed in martial arts and might have given Ryo a run for his money. As it was, he was managing to fend them all off at once with seemingly inhuman speed and precision. Vaguely, she wondered if he _was_ human, or something else altogether.

It wasn't long before Three accidentally punched Seven, and she 'accidentally' punched him, and Three fell into Five, who tumbled into Six, and then everything just kind of fell apart at that point, devolving into unmanageable chaos.

With a few well placed kicks and punches, everyone got knocked out, except for her and Seven. She thought of trying to shoot him at this point, but there was always the possibility of hitting Seven instead or damaging the ship.

It was calm for a few seconds and she wondered if perhaps he was going to say something but instead he just sized them up some more, his expression completely blank. It reminded her of Seven in the early days and she thought maybe he was an android of some sort. He certainly punched hard enough for her to believe that.

She contemplated charging him but had a funny feeling that he would just disappear at the last second, sending her crashing into Seven, which would likely knock her out too (Seven's body was as hard as the outer hull of the ship).

“What do you want?” she said, slightly out of breath. “Why are you attacking us?”

Instead of responding, he vanished behind her, took her weapon, aimed it at Seven, and fired. Still standing in place, Seven immediately shut down. Thankfully he had chosen the non-lethal approach. She wasn't feeling as gracious. She whirled around to try and hit him with her other gun, but he was no longer there. She blinked and he was on her opposite side and the next instant she too felt the sting of her own stun weapon being discharged into her chest. He easily disarmed her at this point and kicked her back for good measure. She fell into the outer door of the marauder, hard.

As she fought off the encroaching blackness, she watched him head to the controls. Whatever he was intending to do there couldn't be good. She had to stop him. Just like on the mining colony, she was able to keep conscious for long enough to retaliate once more. She crawled forward into the seating area, reached out and grabbed Bubba, firing at random. Its radius and potency ensured she couldn't miss or fail to subdue him. The troublesome man flew forward into the marauder's window and then moved no more.

She reveled in her victory up until the marauder lost power. They weren't in space so it was only a matter of seconds before they were going to tip forward and start hurtling towards the ground.

_Fuck!_

Two didn't think she could remain conscious for much longer, and even if she could, what could she even do? The blink drive needed a power source to be operated. And she had just fried the entire system.

_We're all going to die!_

This sudden franticness and impending sense of doom revitalized her a bit and she was able to pull herself upright with the use of one of the seats. And as she did so, she looked out the side window and noticed something odd.

They were already on the ground.

_What the fuck?_

Her brain may not have been functioning at full capacity, but even she knew that this didn't make any sense.

That is, until she looked over at Seven.

She must have had the presence of mind to drop them off somewhere safe before she went off line. For all Two knew, Seven had moved them shortly after the fight began; she was capable of multi-tasking after all. Two honestly wouldn't have been able to tell during all the chaos...

Whatever the case was, they weren't going to crash and explode in a fiery ball of death right now, and for that reason alone, she laughed hysterically...and then promptly passed out.

 

*

 

 

She didn't usually have dreams when she was knocked out, but here she was, having one.

Weird.

She was in a garden somewhere, lots of strange and unusual plants suffused the air with a pleasantly sweet and faintly spicy scent. There were large vegetables she had never seen before but that looked delicious. She walked over to the greenish-yellow, crescent shaped ones, reached as high as she could and attempted to pull one off the bundle. But she couldn't quite reach.

“They're not ripe anyway,” said a small yet calm voice from behind her.

She turned around and found herself staring down at her daughter. She was older now than in the video diary; taller, less baby fat, longer blonde hair, and easily standing on her own two feet, but unmistakably-

“Sadie?” she questioned.

“Hello mother,” replied the little girl. Her posture was impeccable and she had her hands behind her back in a manner reminiscent of Seven. Hardly the picture of a typical two year old. Then again, none of this was real and she had never met her daughter so it followed that she would imagine her in an unusual way.

Then again...all of her previous imaginings had been considerably different. She hadn't even been able to interact with Sadie at all. So why could she suddenly see her this way? Hear her speak?

“What's happening?” she asked, afraid to move, afraid to shatter this all too real illusion.

“I wanted to see you,” said Sadie, matter of fact. “Uncle Michael is being unreasonable. This was the only way I could reach you.”

“So you're...real?” she asked, taking a cautious step forward. “You're really her? You're really my daughter?”

Sadie seemed a little perplexed. “Of course.”

She wanted to embrace her daughter immediately but Sadie was giving no indication that she desired that, so Two gestured around them instead. “How are you doing this?”

“It's difficult to explain. It's similar to how an android can form a neural link with a ship. But I just make the connection with you instead.”

Two supposed that made sense. She _was_ capable of making her own neural link with The Raza. Two learned that the hard way when Portia took over her mind for a day.

“Why didn't you contact me earlier?” That probably came out a lot more accusatory than she had meant it to. But she had been through a hell of a lot to get here and if she could've been spared all that grief, well, why wasn't she?

“You were too far away.”

Oh, well, that also made sense. She felt kind of dumb now. Seven could only control the ship while in it. So the fact that Sadie was reaching her at all right now was impressive. Not to mention the fact that she was little more than a baby...physically at least. Two wasn't sure how she felt about her daughter not being how she expected, but it wasn't really all that important at the moment.

“Are you going to tell me where you are?”

“Soon.”

She detected a slight edge to her daughters voice too. “Are you mad at me?”

“A little,” confirmed Sadie. “Not as much as I used to be. And I knew you'd come back eventually.”

“How?”

“You really don't remember, do you?”

She shook her head, dreading where this was going.

“You promised to bring mother back with you. You didn't, did you?”

For the first time Sadie looked a bit forlorn and Two couldn't handle disappointing her again.

She cast her eyes down. “Sadie...”

“Am I ever going to get to meet her?”

Two dropped to her knees then, an action which served to startle both of them. She hesitated a moment before reaching out a hand to touch her daughters face. It was achingly soft and smooth. She was pleased to note that Sadie was leaning into the touch, eyes closed. Apparently she was relishing this contact just as much as her.

She finally stopped, resting a hand on her little girls tiny shoulder. Sadie looked at her curiously then, and it was then that Two realized her daughters eyes weren't quite the same after all. Or perhaps they had changed as she developed more? Whatever the case was, Sadie's eyes were more hazel now than the light brown she had taken note of previously. It didn't matter, they were still beautiful all the same. Everything about her was beautiful.

“It's complicated, Sadie, but I promise I'll do my very best.”

"Okay," replied Sadie solemnly, with a slight nod.

Next she opened her arms and was pleasantly surprised when Sadie entered her embrace without further coaxing. They held tightly onto each other for a long while, slowly rocking back and forth. She felt tears flowing from her daughters eyes which set her off as well.

“I missed you so much, baby girl.”

“I missed you too, mommy.”

 

*

 

Despite being one of the last taken down, Seven was the first to rouse herself. Perhaps it was anxiety over her friends' fates that pushed her to turn on much earlier than she should have. Even so, she didn't think she had damaged any of her systems. Or at least none of her critical ones. Electric charges from a standard stun gun weren't actually all that dangerous to her. If she had been shot with Two's lethal weapon, then yes, she would've damaged herself with this forced restart.

So thinking, she looked for Two first and foremost and was dismayed to find her sprawled on the ground but relieved to hear her heartbeat still going strong. Everyone's pulses were still active, even their assailants. Before she could do anything else, Sarah came on the line.

“Hello! Can anybody hear me!? What's going on?!”

“We were attacked,” she replied.

“And?! Is Marcus okay?!”

“He's alive. Everyone's alive. We managed to subdue our assailant.”

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. “He better be. Otherwise I would've killed him.”

Seven didn't understand the nonsensical comment but didn't want to distress Sarah further. She was saved from replying by Sarah herself. “Wait, you said assailant...as in _one_ person?”

“That's correct. Needless to say, the situation is complicated.”

“Well...keep me updated from here on out, please. I nearly had a heart attack when the marauder's signal was lost.”

Again, Seven didn't bother trying to remind Sarah that she wasn't capable of having heart attacks. “Of course.”

With that Sarah ended contact.

Seven tip toed as best she could through the wasteland of her fallen comrades until she arrived at the robed figure. Seven picked him up and carried him to the back of the marauder. The ship was lacking power still so she'd have to manually open the doors if she wanted to go outside. And there really wasn't much point in that. If the man could teleport at will, he could easily enough get back on board their ship whenever he awoke.

She could kill him and put an end to any potential future assault but that would be shortsighted of her. They wouldn't learn the reason for his attack or if they could expect others to follow suit. Seven felt strongly that Traugott and this man were linked somehow. She didn't believe in coincidence, or more precisely, most true coincidences were so statistically low as to be irrelevant.

Seven settled for restraining him. They kept some handcuffs in the back section here, courtesy of Six from his GA days. These she retrieved and applied to his person. Then she picked him up again and propped him against the marauder's outer door to get a better look. He couldn't have been more than twenty human years old. And he _was_ human, of that she had no doubt. His biology said as much.

His dark hair was as short as Ryo's and judging by his fighting prowess, he was just as fit too.

She was reminded of the time that Ryo sent an assassin onto The Raza. He had displayed some remarkable feats with phasing technology. Perhaps this man's abilities were just a more advanced variation of those?

While it was possible, somehow she suspected otherwise. Korrasami wasn't known for its advancements in technology. Rather it was the opposite. They were known for their spiritual connection to the galaxy. But how did that explain what he could do?

Seven didn't see the point in speculating further. For good measure, she injected him with a sleeping agent, to keep him under for as long as possible. Then she let him slump back down to the floor. She went over to check on her friends more thoroughly. She knew that Two was going to be fine thanks to her nanites, but the others injuries could prove to be more problematic.

Five was simply a bit bruised and unconscious, so Seven picked her up and placed her off to the side so as to get better access to Three and Six. Six seemed to be a little worse for wear, with a sprained finger or two, but otherwise unharmed. Three though, Three seemed to have gotten the worst of the assault. His arm was broken. Quite severely. The fact that it had broken in the same place as a previous break was the main reason.

She needed to fashion a crude sling before he woke up, or he would likely only exacerbate the situation further. Thankfully they had thought to bring a full array of medical supplies, so she was able to do this. One by one she picked her crew members up and placed them back in their seats, so that one might have thought that they were simply sleeping. She thought of injecting them all with a stimulant, but then settled on just Two.

Two jolted awake, grabbing her arms with a fair amount of force. Even after her vision steadied and she observed her more clearly, Two was far from relaxed.

“Is he down?” Two asked with some urgency.

“Yes, I've restrained and sedated him in the hopes that we may get the marauder functioning again before he regains consciousness.”

“How close are you?” queried Two in that same imperative way.

Seven was a bit perplexed at her rush but answered regardless. “I haven't started yet.”

“Okay, well, let's get to it then,” said Two, letting her heft her to her feet. In a somewhat distracted manner, she glanced at the others. “Are they okay?”

“For the most part,” she said. “Everyone should make a full recovery in time.”

“Good,” muttered Two, even as she headed to the back where the power source was situated. She barely spared a glance to the downed man.

Seven joined her and together they began manually initializing the resets and repairs to the systems damaged battery supply. “Are you okay, Two?” she eventually said. “Your heart rate is still unusually elevated.” Somehow she thought this went beyond the stimulant she had given her.

Two didn't respond at first but then said, “I met my daughter.”

Seven stopped what she was doing and just stared. “You met your daughter?”

“It was kind of like a dream,” said Two, smiling. “But so much more than that. I could feel her. I could feel _everything_. Sadie said it's like a neural link.”

“Sadie can form a neural link with you?”

Two nodded. “Yeah. She showed me her backyard and her banana tree.”

Seven blinked at that one. “She showed you her...banana tree?”

“Yes...” huffed Two, clearly a bit annoyed. “Now are you going to stop repeating everything I say and finish helping me with this?”

Seven continued to stare at her, wondering if perhaps she had erred greatly in reviving Two so soon after the incident. Then again, she herself had been hijacked by a man with mental telepathy, so in the grand scheme of things, this was hardly unheard of. Still, the idea that Sadie could do something like that left her feeling unsettled. Seven herself had often wished she possessed telepathy, if only to understand her human crew better. If Two and her daughter shared that kind of connection, where did that leave her? Wouldn't she be perpetually on the outside of an already pre-existing, and by all accounts, irrational bond?

Seven decided to go back to the task at hand and try not to have another existential crisis just yet.

*

Once the engines were back up and running, they woke up Five and Six with stimulants. Three was better off staying under. Or more to the point, they figured he might shoot their attacker before they got any answers. Then, arms laden with weapons, they made their way out of the marauder, taking the mystery man with them. They were just outside of the last abandoned mine they had visited, some two hundred miles from Ba Sing Se, so they (hopefully) wouldn't be interrupted any time soon. The mine wasn't too far from a swamp and the awful smells that was giving off made her instantly wish she were back in Michael's backyard.

They formed a semi-circle around him, guns at the ready. Two was strongly reminded of the first time they brought Seven back on-line. Though, in this case, it probably wouldn't matter. If he wanted to leave, they probably wouldn't be able to stop him in time. In case he did, in case he came back with reinforcements, they could (hopefully) hop on the marauder first and hightail it out of there. If necessary, regroup on The Raza and decide what next to do (they could only hope that he couldn't teleport off planet on his own).

Two hoped it didn't come to that. She didn't want to be bothering with this mess. Not now that she knew precisely where her daughter was. But she couldn't just take off without everyone, or risk bringing this guy with them to Sadie's location, so she would just need to hold off a little bit longer before she met Sadie for real. Though that experience had seemed real enough. She wondered if there would be that much of a difference in person.

Two nodded to Seven who knelt beside the prone figure to give an injection. The robed man jerked in place, then squirmed around on the ground, attempting to break free. Then he noticed all of them and their weapons, and his eyes widened in apparent shock. He suddenly became motionless and just watched them warily.

“Who are you?” she asked once again. Perhaps this time she'd actually get an answer. “What do you want? Why did you attack us?”

The man looked at her uncomprehendingly.

“Do you think he's faking?” said Five.

“No,” said Seven. “Since this planet is a refuge for many, a variety of languages are spoken here.”

Then Seven started speaking in a language she wasn't familiar with but had heard the accent before. The man definitely reacted to that and stared at her like he was following this time. This was confirmed by him saying something back to Seven. They had a bit of a back and forth.

“What did he say?” said Six, rather pointlessly, as if Seven wasn't going to immediately inform them anyway.

“His name is Hakoda and he claims he has no recollection of assaulting us. I believe he's telling the truth.”

Almost exactly what happened after rebooting Seven for the first time. Eerie.

“You're sure he's human?” she said, looking at him doubtfully.

“Positive.”

“Then what gives?” said Five, adjusting Bubba on her shoulder.

Seven talked to him at length and then told them, “Traugott captured his family while he was sleeping, took them to an unknown location and threatened to kill them if he didn't cooperate. They forced him to inhale a substantial amount of a drug. I believe he's referring to Shadow. Or a modified version of it.”

“That's the stuff that Nyx and her people were forced to use, right?” said Six.

“That's correct,” confirmed Seven. “Shadow is capable of making human minds pliable and open to suggestion. I believe they've altered it enough to make a version of a complete mind controlling substance.”

_Well, shit. That's not good..._

“He says that they referred to him as test subject eight.”

The implications of that were unnerving. Just how many of these people were there out there?

“So...did they give him teleportation too?” said Five, finally giving up her struggle with Bubba and resting the end on the ground.

“No,” said Seven. “His ability is not man made in any way.”

“Then how?” she said.

“I'm not sure,” said Seven. “He refuses to explain. But I suspect his ability is associated with the common practice of kussetsu.”

“Which is...?” prompted Six, again rather needlessly.

“Kussetsu, or bending, is a form of meditation. It's been practiced for thousands of years. The goal is to achieve a state of total unity with the universe.”

“That seems...unlikely,” said Six.

“To us, perhaps,” said Seven. “But theoretically, if one could achieve such a state they would be able to manipulate space and time and-”

“Teleport,” finished Two.

“Precisely,” said Seven.

“What were they planning on doing with him though?” said Six. “I mean, there's got to be easier ways to deal with intruders.”

“Isn't it obvious?” said Five, a little obnoxiously, Two thought. She loved her, but sometimes she could be pretentious. And that was compared to Seven, who technically knew everything.

“They're trying to win the war,” continued Five. “Think about it. If you put a handful of these people on a ship you could take out an entire fleet from the inside out. Then re-purpose the ships for your own and increase the size of your armada. All in one fell swoop!”

“And if they got their hands on the blink drive too...” she said.

“They'd be unstoppable,” said Five.

They all let that soak in for a bit before the man started talking again, this time fairly rapidly.

“He's asking for our help.”

“He can't be serious,” grunted Three from the back of the marauder. “No way in hell we're helping this bastard.”

Two might not have possessed Seven's ability to monitor his bioanalytics, but even she could tell that he was in pain. Not that he likely would've said anything different regardless...but this state of being wasn't going to make him any more amenable.

“There are relaxants-” started Seven.

Three waved her off, wincing at the jarring motion. “I'm not taking _anything_ until we've dealt with _him_ ,” he said aiming his gun at the still tied man.

The man froze in fear and Two feared he was about to teleport away. But nothing happened. Based on what Seven had said, this made sense. He probably _couldn't_ teleport at any old time, but only after reaching a certain mental state. Which meant that their weapons weren't needed anymore.

“Everyone lower your weapons.”

Not surprisingly, only Three didn't listen. So she pointed her gun at him, not for the first time. Probably not for the last.

“Really, boss lady?” demanded Three. “You're taking _his_ side?!”

“I'm taking no one's side. Now put the gun down before I _make_ you put the gun down.”

Tension was high for several seconds and then Sarah spoke through the comms. “Just do what she says, Marcus. Put the gun down. I don't want to see you get hurt worse than you already are.”

Three grumbled for awhile before finally relenting, twirling his gun back into the holster and then stalking off somewhere further into the mine.

“I'll go after him,” offered Six and left.

Two looked to the man on the ground. “Uncuff him. We've got some assholes to take down.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter alone I managed to rip off both Avatar and Sense8. In my defense, I didn't plan to rip off either of them, it just kind of happened. Lol. 
> 
> In the first version of this, Hakoda managed to subdue them all and take them into custody...but I didn't want to deal with them having to escape and all that, so I scraped it. In the second version, I actually did have them plummeting to the ground...but I had no idea how to get them out of that...so I went with this instead...which was pretty funny imo.  
> I'm pretty sure that Bubba's actually just a concussive weapon...but, I wanted Two to use it for once, and also screw up the marauder's systems...so I'm saying it's also an electric stun weapon for the purposes of this fic. :p
> 
> Anyway, I had Hakoda not speak English cuz I wanted Seven to actually be a translator for once. They've mentioned she's capable of this multiple times throughout the show but then never utilized it. Kind of hard to believe that everyone ONLY speaks English throughout the entire galaxy.
> 
> So...I'm thinking there's only a few more chaps to this...however, I've always been bad at estimating these things so it could end up being another eight chaps for all I know. I doubt it though. So concludes my second pointless message. Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys! The android vid has just reached 1700 views! I'm planning on making a Two/Android vid now which will hopefully be up shortly before/after the next update. 
> 
> Because this is amazing, I have to share with y'all: https://mobile.twitter.com/starbuck125/status/918684692756312064/video/1
> 
> You can thank Ghost...I mean Guest for this one folks.

“Are you sure?”

They were on a cliff about a mile away from the Traugott base of operations. The sun was mostly set but Two could still make out the silhouette of the building they were casing. Sarah had given them the gist of what they were up against. According to the Raza's long range scanners, there were nearly fifty men inside. And out of those, any number could be one of the locals, just like Hakoda. They had barely managed to deal with him. More than one at a time would be impossible.

And Seven wanted to go in alone.

“As I've already informed you, Two, there's no reason for concern. With my stealth subroutines at their maximum levels, I will be as undetectable as a...ninja.”

While Two could definitely attest to the effectiveness of this particular skill set – she had bitten her tongue enough times - she still couldn't rest easy. This was far beyond anything Seven had ever dealt with before. It felt wrong to let her do this, but at the same time, she knew that the more people that were involved, the greater the chance of detection. And none of them were nearly as well versed in the art of keeping things (deadly) quiet.

With the exception of Hakoda perhaps.

Unfortunately, he still hadn't recovered from his previous bout of teleportation, and after leading them here, he had promptly fallen asleep and was currently snoring in the marauder, to Three's extreme annoyance. During their brief layover back aboard The Raza, they had tried to convince Three to stay, but he had point blank refused, saying he wouldn't take his eyes off of 'the slippery bastard' no matter what. So now Six had to watch _him_ to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

“Tell me _you_ wouldn't be worried if our positions were reversed.”

Seven looked at her then. “Point taken.” Seven cradled her face in her hands. “I'll be okay.”

She raised a hand to cover one of Seven's. “Just come back to me in one piece.”

“I'll do my best,” said Seven, eyes skirting to the side slightly. Where her right hand was. The same one that got chopped off what seemed like forever ago now.

Seven had the faintest of smirks and Two couldn't help but to roll her eyes. “Smartass,” she grumbled.

Seven's smirk increased in size before she leaned in and kissed her. Slowly. Like their first time. Two let herself be swept up and comforted for one blissful moment. Seven pulled away from her then, and walked over to the edge of the cliff. To aid in blending in, she was wearing one of Two's outfits, and it looked damn good on her. When Seven reached the absolute edge, she adjusted the double samurai swords across her back, and made sure the daggers around her waist were secure.

Then she glanced over her shoulder at Two, shadowed face an unreadable expression. Without another word, she faced forward and stepped over the edge, disappearing from sight. Despite knowing that the drop wouldn't even phase Seven, Two's heart leapt in her chest and she rushed to the edge. Two peered down and already couldn't locate Seven. This more than anything else reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

*

Everything was not fine.

After nearly an hour of comm silence, gunfire suddenly erupted in the distance. If everything had gone to plan, Seven would've silently dealt with everyone and then called them to come pick her up. That much racket meant that something had gone horribly wrong. The fact that it didn't abruptly end was adversely calming to her now frazzled senses. It wouldn't be going on for that long if she had already been shot to death.

Her pacing near the edge of the cliff ended in her hurrying to the marauder, Five hot on her heels. By the time she got there, Six had already fired up the engines and a moment later they were on their way to the base. Even though it would only take about ten seconds to cross that distance, she wished she could've used the blink drive instead. They couldn't get there fast enough. One second too late could be the difference between life and death. And a life without Seven was unfathomable.

The moment they were close enough to the ground, Two jumped out, guns at the ready. Five and Three showed up behind her shortly after. Six (and a still sleeping Hakoda) stayed in the marauder, ready to use the artillery if necessary. She quickly scanned the outside vicinity to find nothing other than a slew of bloody bodies. The gunfire was still rampant within, so that's where she charged towards next, heedless of her own safety.

Seven was pinned down behind some cargo containers on the upper level of this building. Several soldiers were slowly advancing on her position. She watched as Seven unloaded the last of her bullets from a clearly borrowed weapon. Two noticed one of the swords on the ground floor, broken in half. The other appeared to be lodged in a man's torso on the upper level, not too far from Seven's current position. But just far enough away so as to be unusable. A handful of bodies had daggers sticking out of them at various locations.

By all accounts, Seven was completely unarmed.

Two opened fire then, drawing their attention towards her instead. Some of them happily obliged, the others continued to press in on Seven's location. The three of them managed to take out a couple of the dozen or so men still breathing. Though she was being fired at now, she was much more concerned with the men going after Seven. There were only mere moments before they'd be on her, and as good as she was, Two didn't think Seven could take them all down before they managed to shoot her. And something told her they'd go straight for the head.

With this thought in mind, she raced out of cover, right into the open, in the hopes of getting a better vantage point on as many of Seven's pursuers as possible. Five yelled after her but she barely heard her cries, senses laser focused on the five soldiers now coming into view. She took one done, then another and then felt a sting in her lower abdomen. She glanced down to see that she had been shot. She ignored this inconvenience and pressed on, taking aim once more. She got off a round or two before another bullet hit her. This time in her chest. She staggered back for a second, a slight numbness taking hold, but still refused to be deterred from her mission.

There was a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and then she found herself being knocked to the ground by Three.

“Are you crazy?!” he yelled in her face as bullets continued to rain down on both of them.

She thought that was ironic and might have even laughed if the pain of everything hadn't just hit her. It wasn't as bad as getting smashed against concrete, but it was far from being pleasant. Three's weight on top of her wasn't helping matters and she attempted to shove him off but found she couldn't even move, like Rook had gone and disabled her nanites once more.

This should've worried her more than it did. Even now she struggled to get a glimpse of Seven and her current situation, but was unable to. Before she could yell at Three to get off of her, there was an even louder blast of noise and shattering glass and then a few seconds later it was abruptly quiet.

“What-”

“Two!” shouted Five, dropping Bubba and running over to her. She came to a kneeling halt right beside her head. “Are you okay?!”

“Be better if I wasn't being suffocated,” she replied.

“Get _off_ her!” demanded Five, tugging on Three's cast.

Three rolled off and grumbled. “This is the thanks I get for stopping crazy pants from killing herself. Good to know.”

Five's eyes immediately started to water when she saw the extent of the damage. Two hated that she kept putting her through things like this, and she dreaded even more what Seven was going to say to her. However, she was spared this confrontation temporarily as another wave of pain and dizziness overtook her body and she passed out.

*

Sadie was in her room this time. Just standing there, staring out the window. Two wondered why she wasn't in bed. She didn't know much about little kids but she was pretty sure they were supposed to go to sleep when it got dark out. Then again, her daughter wasn't like most kids.

After a moment Sadie turned to face her. She gave her a reproving look, reminiscent of Seven. Guess she wasn't going to get off that easy after all.

She tried to explain herself, to justify her actions. “I'm not crazy,” was the first thing that came to mind, and understandably fell flat.

Sadie just looked at her. “I never thought you were. However, slipping into unconsciousness twice in one day seems a tad much.”

“It's dangerous out there.”

“I'm well aware.” There was an awkward, judgmental silence and then, “Will you be okay?”

“Probably,” she admitted meekly, not wanting to lie to her daughter, but also not wanting her to worry too much. “So...is that necessary for this to work?” Sadie gave her a blank look. “Unconsciousness?”

At first she wasn't sure that Sadie was going to allow the obvious change of topic, but then she responded with, “It's not a requirement, no. But it _is_ easier to reach a mind in rest mode.”

“Are you saying you can form this connection with other people? Other androids?”

“Yes.”

She was equal parts dismayed and pleased with this revelation. On the one hand she was saddened that her special bond wasn't so special after all. On the other, she was happy that Seven would be able to experience this connection with her daughter too...if she wanted to that is.

“Could you teach me how to do it?”

It didn't seem right that she had no way to contact her daughter in an emergency. Well, she supposed she could give her a comm or something, but those were fallible.

“Perhaps. It took me months to figure it out.”

She sounded almost ashamed of herself, as if learning to form a neural link should have been child's play...or well, easy.

She moved closer until she could sit on the bed and they were at nearer eye level. “Sadie, you're amazing,” she smiled. “You're the most incredible person I've ever met.”

In some ways that was a fib, in others it wasn't. In any case, Sadie seemed pleased by the compliment and smiled shyly, looking away.

“You've learned to do something that no one else has, by yourself, at your age. You're an exceptional little girl.”

“You're wrong.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, wondering which part was incorrect.

“I'm not the first person to do this. I've met other capable androids. It's how I knew it was possible in the first place.”

And with one fell blow their connection became more and more commonplace. Certainly ruined the magic of it all.

“Oh,” was all she could think to say in obvious disappointment.

Sadie got shy again. “I've never enjoyed connecting with anyone as much as _you_ though.”

Two smiled and then looked about the room. “So...do I get another tour?”

Sadie smiled back, took her hand and began leading her around the room. When Sadie was in the middle of showing Two her miniature piano, she suddenly stopped playing and disappeared.

Two found herself back in the med bay aboard The Raza, everyone around her again. She was uncertain if regaining consciousness had caused her to end up back here or if Sadie herself had ended the link. If the latter, then what had happened? Was she in danger?

She tried to push herself upright but once more Seven kept her in place. “I've contained the bleeding but you're in no condition to be moving yet, Two.”

The tone was as stern as it ever got where Seven was concerned and Two knew better than to push her luck. She was bound to be in enough hot water as it was.

Two was starting to get fed up by all of these old ass sayings floating around her head courtesy of Seven. They were beginning to drive her up the walls.

_Dammit._

Five looked like she wanted to hug her but didn't dare. Three still looked grumpy. Everyone else seemed pretty impassive. Ryo wasn't even paying attention to them, he was busy practicing his moves again. She supposed he was tired of expending energy on worrying over her dumb actions...assuming that was even something he ever did. She felt like she ought to say something, but words failed her.

“She needs rest,” said Seven.

The implication was clear. Get out.

After the room was more or less vacated, she looked to Seven and tried to think of something to say to _her_ at least. It was then that she noticed Seven was covered in blood. Whether her own, Traugott's, or a mixture, she didn't know. And it didn't matter, but it _was_ kind of chilling. The things that she - that _they_ \- were capable of sometimes gave her pause.

She caught Seven's eye for the first time since awakening, saw the sorrow there...and promptly chickened out. “How bad is it?” she asked instead.

“Your abdominal wound was a through and through. No substantial damage. The bullet in your chest was more problematic. It got lodged in your spine. It was difficult to retrieve without doing further damage.”

Well, shit. Guess that explained why she couldn't push Three off...the idea of being paralyzed for the rest of her life had her freaking out again so that she didn't even remember that she had previously moved...and currently was too.

Seven placed a hand to her shoulder again to keep her down and it was then that some sense returned to her.

“If you won't keep still, I'll have to sedate you.”

Two stopped squirming and looked over at Seven. It was difficult to gauge just how pissed off she was for her recklessness. The only real way to know would be to straight up ask. She sighed internally.

“How mad are you?”

“I'm not mad.”

“You sound mad.”

“I am mad, but not at you. I'm mad at myself.”

“Why?”

“For letting you get hurt. For refusing your help in the first place. If we had just gone together, this never would have happened. I was trying to protect you...but ended up doing the opposite.”

Two reached out and Seven took her hand. “You didn't make me do anything, Seven. You understand that, right? I _chose_ to put myself in harms way. This isn't your fault.”

Seven seemed on the verge of tears. “But if something worse had happened to you-”

“It didn't. I'm going to be fine. My nanites will heal me up in no time.”

Seven stroked her face with the back of her fingertips. “You have to promise me you won't ever do anything that reckless again.”

She held her gaze for a bit and then glanced away, brow furrowed. “I can't make that promise. As much as I want to,” she said shaking her head, “I can't.”

What she was really saying was, I love you so much that I can't idly stand by when your life is on the line.

“I know.”

The way Seven was looking at her seemed to imply that she understood her real meaning and reciprocated the sentiment.

“Then why did you ask?”

“Wishful thinking I suppose,” replied Seven softly, with a tiny sad smile.

“Is this lesbian drama going to be over anytime soon?” scowled Three over the comms.

...And that brought an abrupt end to their heart to heart. Apparently they could never have a single uninterrupted moment alone in this tin can.

Two glared over at Ryo. As if he were the perpetrator. It wasn't as though the force field blocked out sound. “First of all, that's offensive...and secondly, why are you even listening to our _private_ conversation!?

“Well, first of all, you forgot to turn off your comms, _again_.”

Two tried very hard not to think about the time everyone had heard them having sex in the gym...but the implication was clear...and mortifying. Seven shifted awkwardly on the spot, obviously taking his meaning too.

“And second of all, that useless bastard woke up and won't stop babbling. It's starting to give me a headache. A _worse_ headache.”

Two shared a look with Seven. “Go. I'll be fine.”

Seven nodded once, and then leaned over and kissed her forehead. She pulled away to eye her gently. “Rest.”

“I will.”

 *

With the help of the marauder they had taken out Traugott's primary base on Korrasami. Unfortunately, they had failed to keep anyone alive long enough to interrogate them. The whereabouts of Hakoda's captured family (and likely others) was still unknown. Therefore, they were forced to head back to the scene of the crime to search for any records.

This time the party consisted of Six, Three, Sarah, Hakoda and herself. Five stayed aboard to oversee the ship. Seven assumed what she really wanted to do was keep a close watch on Two. She herself would have liked to do that too, but Two had told her to go, not liking being fussed over. Especially when there was a job to do.

While the men were searching the myriad of bodies for any potential clues, or keys, she and Sarah looked into the laboratory's database, to see if Traugott had been keeping any records of their time here. So far they hadn't uncovered anything useful, simply more information on their experimentation of select locals. Which at least proved that Hakoda had been telling the truth about what had been done to him, not that she had doubted her own senses. It was good to confirm though.

Seemingly out of the blue Sarah said, “Did you ever consider joining the cause?”

Seven looked over the top of her console and just stared. She thought she knew what Sarah was getting at but decided to play it safe. “Cause?”

“The android liberation front. Did you ever think of joining?”

She blinked. “No.”

“Not even once?” pressed Sarah.

Seven didn't respond except to glance back down to the console.

“Is this because of Two? She's the whole reason any of this is happening.”

“No,” she reiterated sternly. “Dr. Shaw is the reason. Don't you dare put the blame on Two.”

“Blame?” parroted Sarah, as if she were genuinely confused. “This is something to be celebrated, not scorned. I'm honestly surprised you don't approve. Don't you care about your own kind?”

“Of course I do. But there are other ways to go about effecting change. This isn't it. I can't believe you've turned your back on humanity so quickly.”

“I haven't.”

Even though she couldn't look for human tells anymore, Seven was pretty sure she was lying. Or at least not being completely honest with herself and the reality of the situation. No doubt it was easier that way. Seven hadn't been born with a human conscience but she felt like she had one now. It seemed like the reverse held true for Sarah, as if her transformation had altered her personality for the worse, even though her mind remained intact.

“If you're a member, then you have. I wonder what Three would say about your true allegiance?”

“He'd want what's best for me. He'd support me no matter what.”

“Are you sure about that? Have you told him what you did before you were reunited?”

As expected, Sarah seemed slightly taken aback. Seven thought perhaps that was the end of it but then she retorted with, “Have you told Two about what's been happening?”

They were both staring each other down when the men showed up.

Warily, Six looked between them and said, “Everything okay here?”

“Fine,” they both replied, still looking at each other in a less than friendly attitude.

“Okay then...” said Six. “Did you find anything useful?”

Seven was just about to reply in the negative when Sarah said, “Yes. I found a report about unidentified cargo transfer, as well as the destination....seems likely it's our target.”

“Great!” said Three, scowling at Hakoda. “The sooner this is done with the better. Can't wait to get off this stinking rock once and for all.”

Seven informed Hakoda about the possible development and he expressed a similar sentiment to that of Three, though in a much less aggrieved manner.

The second the coordinates had been input into the system, she activated the blink drive. It seemed to stutter for a microsecond and she was concerned that it was about to malfunction, but then they arrived at their destination, no worse for wear. She thought perhaps the problem was the frequent use of the device. They had never used it this much in such a short span of time. If there was another hiccup in future, she was going to recommend discontinuing usage until she had run a full diagnostic back on The Raza. For now she kept her concerns to herself.

They had come out in a fairly isolated area, seemingly deserted like all of the centuries old mines. But scans indicated numerous life forms not too far from their current position. They definitely weren't alone.

Briefly, they scouted the area out to find only two armed soldiers guarding the place. Likely there were more inside. In any case, this was a potential hostage situation, so they needed to act cautiously and not-

Two blasts took down the soldiers and she whirled to find Three already out in the open. So much for subtlety. As expected, a few more men came pouring out of the building. They dealt with them easily enough, even Sarah managed to take down one of them, of which she seemed inordinately pleased.

They were almost at the doors when two robed figures appeared beside them and disarmed all four of them at once.

_Wait a second...four? Where is Hakoda?_

The answer to that question was thankfully revealed in the next instant, when he teleported into existence behind both of their assailants and knocked their heads together hard enough to have them crumpling to the ground soon after. He hadn't killed them but he had definitely rendered them unconscious, a specialty of his apparently.

As they collected their weapons, Three grumbled to himself. “Guess he's not so useless after all. Still don't trust him though.”

Seven was also annoyed - if Hakoda had recuperated faster, Two likely wouldn't have been hurt - but she kept her feelings to herself.

Predictably, the doors were locked. Unfortunately, none of the guards held keys on their person either. As to why Hakoda couldn't have simply gotten in himself...well, he had explained that he needed to see where he was going in his mind's eye. If he had never been there before and he tried to teleport, he would likely end up in a very bad situation. Perhaps stuck inside a wall, similar to their attacker with the phasing technology. The only reason he had teleported onto the marauder was due to Shadow's influence. It was only luck that had him landing right smack in the middle of them.

Sarah solved their dilemma for them by simply blasting the access pad. No doubt this had triggered a silent alarm, but since they had seemingly dealt with everyone already, it wasn't of great concern.

“A woman after my own heart,” smiled Three, genuinely looking happy for the first time since his arm had been broken. Perhaps Sarah was right. Perhaps Three would follow her lead no matter what. Perhaps she herself was no different where Two was concerned.

In any case, they finally gained admittance to the place, an old abandoned sorting centre of some sort, bits of metal indicating maybe a scrap yard. It didn't take long to locate the people being held in fairly rudimentary cages. Nor did it take very long to release them from their enclosure. Hakoda rushed forward to embrace his family, which appeared to consist of his mother, wife and son. The little boy couldn't have been older than Sadie.

The scene both warmed her heart and filled her with dread. Now that this rescue mission had been completed, there was nothing stopping them from going to Sadie.

And once they did, would her life be irrevocably changed?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking I was so smart with the whole neural network connection thing cuz they share the same dna and nanites...but then I remembered that they actually don't. Two doesn't have the same nanites she was 'born' with, that she transferred over to her daughter, so in actuality, they'd be just as incompatible in that respect as Sadie and Seven. But then, what do nanites even have to do with a neural link anyway? They maintain and repair things, they don't form mental links. So then I was like, fuck it. Who says that she can't have this connection with other androids too? I'm the one writing this story, aren't I? :p
> 
> This is completely random...but for anyone here who's seen The Bold Type...Derrick Moss actually looked like Pinstripe guy. Lmao.
> 
> Anyway...I still don't know how much longer this thing will be. I'm estimating 1-2 more regular chaps and then an epilogue...but I won't know for sure until I write the next part. With any luck I'll be done writing by Hallowe'en. Not that this is going to have a scary ending or anything...or is it? It was all a dream! :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay I'm gonna focus on this chapter and get 'er done today.  
> Also me: I wonder how many videogames I've played in my lifetime? Let's make a comprehensive list. :p
> 
> Okay so here's the Two/Android vid I promised. It's longer than I expected but way shorter than the last one. I sort of combined two ideas into one. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixEzia6jLsY

Her nanites were fast acting, but even so, she still wasn't completely healed by the time Seven returned from her latest outing. Waiting to see Sadie was the last thing she wanted to do, but they both deemed it necessary. One more nights sleep and she should be right as rain.

Two groaned internally at the expression. Maybe one day these silly old sayings would grow on her. Today was not that day.

They settled in for the night, or really, early morning at this point, and as had been the increasingly common fashion of late, Two let Seven hold her as she slept, a smile across her face. Seven made sure to be extra gentle with her, so that Two could barely feel her warmth. Still, it was enough.

She was walking down the street with her daughter, hand in hand. Autumn leaves were blowing in the brisk, yet still pleasant air. It smelled of pumpkin spiced latte and sticky buns. They strolled past the Starbucks and over into the local park where some corgi's and small children where frolicking in the fallen leaves.

Seven was waiting there for them, a picnic laid out and ready to go. She was dressed in jeans and a red leather jacket, her hair and scarf cascading over one shoulder. She was lying down, leaning on her side, reading the latest Stephen King thriller.

Seven was so absorbed in the story that she didn't notice their approach. Two looked to Sadie, matching mischievous expressions across their faces. They didn't even need to communicate verbally to know what was coming next. Instead of announcing their arrival, they snuck up on Seven and simultaneously attacked her, knocking her fully over. Seven yelped in genuine terror, cursing Two under her breath. Then she caught Sadie's and Seven's eyes and everyone burst out laughing.

Once that subsided, they settled down to an assortment of mini sandwiches and sweets, telling silly spooky stories to Sadie, doing their best to one up each other, without completely traumatizing their kid.

When they had had their fill, Seven glanced at Sadie and asked, “Do you want to get some hot chocolate?”

“What kind of question is that, mom?”

They smiled at one another and looked to Two. “You coming?”

“You two go on ahead. I'll clean up here.”

“Okay,” said Seven. She scooched in closer and gave her a peck on the lips. “You're the best.”

“No, _you're_ the best. This picnic was delightful. We should do it again sometime.”

“I hope you're not suggesting you'll cook,” smirked Seven. “Now _that_ would be a real horror story.”

“Hey!” she said in mock outrage, slapping her arm. “I'll have you know I've gotten _much_ better since the last time.”

Seven and Sadie side-eyed each other.

“I saw that!” she genuinely pouted, crossing her arms.

Seven kissed her again, this time with more gusto. She felt herself relaxing and sinking into the checkered blanket beneath them. Sadie groaned in impatience so they came up for air, her senses slightly frazzled.

“Sorry, babe,” whispered Seven, stroking her face, “I love you, but your cooking's still terrible.”

Then Seven hopped up, scooped Sadie into her arms, and ran away laughing.

 

*

She woke up with a smile across her face and basked in the glow of such an idyllic, problem free existence. Part of her wondered if it was actually doable. Could they really take the blink drive six hundred years into the past and happily live out the rest of their existence?

Probably not. But she could dream, couldn't she?

Then a troubling thought crossed her mind. Had she actually been dreaming about Seven? Or was that supposed to be Irena?

Sadie had called them 'mom'. On top of that, Seven wasn't capable of placing emphasis on words. That was a micro-expression unique to humans. But the person in the dream had a thing for hot chocolate. So surely, it was supposed to be Seven?

To allay her growing anxiety that she might possibly be dreaming about Irena, she decided that Seven simply had her upgrade turned on and that was that. Never mind the fact that Seven had refused to use it ever again except in cases of emergency, such as when she imitated Irena.

It was a dream. It didn't have to be logical or mean anything at all...although this one seemed to be indicating her hearts desire pretty perfectly...

Two figuratively shook it off and got out of bed. She turned to find Seven watching her as she got undressed. It was far from a gaze of arousal - not that she was capable of looking horny - rather one of fondness, and Two's heart swelled again.

“Your wounds appear to have healed fully. And I'm not detecting any aberrant behaviour beneath the surface.” Seven smiled faintly. “You have a clean bill of health.”

Two did her best not to roll her eyes. Though curiousity got the best of her this time. “What's the origin of that one?”

“I'm not entirely certain...but I believe it had something to do with ships.”

“Ships?” she murmured in confusion as she looked through her assortment of black clothing and debated which one was the most appropriate for second first meetings with people who hated her now.

“Boats. Vessels that could navigate the oceans and-”

“Yeah, I got that much, Seven,” she replied, this time rolling her eyes. Not finding anything she liked, she moved lower to Seven's dresser drawer and began rifling through its contents. “I meant, that sounds pretty random. I don't get the connection.”

“Disease and plagues were much more commonplace a millenium ago,” said Seven. “If I had to speculate, I would suggest the connection lies there.”

Seven had a lot more colourful clothing than she did and it was kind of overwhelming. Then the enormity of the situation fully hit her.

She was going to officially meet her daughter today. They were going to be face to face for real this time.

Seven's gaze turned to one of concern. “Do you want to have sex?”

Two was somewhat taken aback. It wasn't the first time Seven had said something seemingly incongruous to the moment...and it wouldn't be the last. Then she recalled their failed date on San Junipero in which she had been a complete mess.

“I'm okay. It's just nerves. I can deal with them on my own.”

“All right,” said Seven, seemingly disappointed.

She felt bad again. This was the second time she had turned Seven down in that regard. Once more and it would officially be a pattern. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't relieved. She was still dealing with Irena confusion...she really didn't know what would happen if they slept together while her mind was in flux. Would the two of them permanently fuse together in her subconscious?

Frustrated at her inability to find a suitable outfit, she slammed the dresser drawer closed harder than she had intended to, creating a sound similar to a subdued gunshot.

“This is impossible!” she lamented darkly.

Seven finally got out of bed and went over to their shared closet. She pulled out a dark blue dress with a fairly modest cut. “I think you would look good in this, Two. It's a little more colourful than your usual style but it's close enough that you should feel comfortable wearing it.”

Relieved, Two tried it on. It was a little snug since it was meant for Seven, but it fit well enough regardless. They didn't have a full length mirror or any reflective surface outside of the small circular mirror in the bathroom, so she had to rely on Seven's input.

“Is it okay?” she asked, feeling a bit awkward. She had only worn a dress once before to the GA summit. That one had been considerably less modest than this one but it was still a pretty novel experience for her. The circumstances were totally different and yet she still felt like she was walking into a trap, a bomb about to go off.

Considering the appraising look Seven was giving her, she'd say the answer was yes. “More than okay. You look very nice, Two. As I knew you would.”

“Don't go getting a big head now.”

Seven pretended to measure her head with her hands. “I'm afraid it's too late. The circumference of my cranium has grown approximately 0.01 inches since last night.”

Two rolled her eyes again. “What about my hair?” she said, absentmindedly touching it. “Do you think I should do something special with it? Or is that overkill? We're not going to a gala or anything so-”

“I can give you a simple updo if you'd like,” cut in Seven. 

“Yeah, I think I would.”

She took a seat on the edge of the sofa while Seven got her supplies out.

Was it weird that she was putting in more effort for this than she had ever done with Seven? Most would say that androids don't care about physical attributes and for the most part that was probably true...but most androids weren't Seven and didn't have a fully stocked wardrobe, complete with unnecessary accessories and many pairs of heels. Seven clearly took pleasure in looking good. It followed that she appreciated others physical beauty too. She resolved to put in more of an effort in future. But maybe only for special occasions. She didn't want to go _too_ crazy after all.

When her hair was done and she had seen it for herself, she swiftly turned around and hugged Seven.

“Thanks, Seven. I really appreciate this.”

“Of course.”

She pulled away to look at her. “Do you need any help deciding what to wear? I'm calmer now, so I think I could actually be helpful.”

“I've already got an outfit in mind, Two, but thank you for the offer.”

“Just don't try to outshine me, all right?”

“I wouldn't dream of it, Two.”

They shared a brief, yet tender smile.

“Okay, well, I'm going to go double check and see if Michael's responded to our last communication attempt.”

She already knew that he hadn't but she needed something to do with herself until Seven was ready to go. She took a few steps away from her and then...

“You're not wearing any shoes, Two.”

Of course she wasn't.

 

*

 

It was just the two of them touching down a short ways from The Gendry's house. Their home was isolated enough from its neighbours to allow this intrusion without causing alarm. No doubt this isolation was self designed considering the forbidden contents just within. The neighbourhood was quaint and quiet and reminded her of their time travel foray into the past. For a second her dream flashed to the forefront of her mind, but she quickly shook it off. She wanted to remain in the present for every second of this reunion.

The closer they got to their destination, the less Two knew what to do with her hands. Apparently she fidgeted one too many times because Seven took her hand. Instantly she felt a little less jittery. Two was really glad that she was with her today. She didn't think she'd have been able to manage half as well with anyone else by her side.

The Gendry's home loomed directly before them now. It was all angular lines and pointed tips and reminded her of a mountain range. Michael's husband, Garth, was a retired geologist, so this wasn't exactly unusual where he was concerned. For some reason it unsettled her, giving her an ominous feeling of impending doom. Perhaps it was intended as a preemptive means at dissuading intruders...

Hand in hand they marched straight up to the front door. Immediately a scanner came online which startled her a bit. She should've figured that Michael would've installed some kind of security system here. She probably asked him to. 

If he didn't answer, or refused her entry, then what? Was she really going to blast her way in?

Thankfully, her worries were short lived as the door slid open shortly after. They were greeted by an unfamiliar woman, and Two freaked out all over again, thinking she had gotten the address wrong after all.

“Hello,” said the woman, dressed in a pastel coloured outfit. She had crazy, high volume hair, the likes of which Two had never seen before. The two elements of her aesthetic seemed completely at odds. 

“Can I help you?”

When Two didn't speak up, Seven took her slack. “Is this The Gendry's residence?”

The woman looked at her. “I'm sorry. No one by that name lives here.”

She started to close the door but then Two blurted out, “Crichton! Michael Crichton! Is this his house?”

“Oh, yes,” said the woman. “Michael is my master.”

_Master? What the fuck?_

And then it finally clicked that this woman was an android. Likely she would've figured it out instantly if she were less distracted by nerves.

“Helena, we've been over this before,” came a familiar voice. “I'm not your master, I'm your-”

Michael stopped when he caught sight of them. He looked like a deer caught in spaceship headlights. Then, slowly he came back to himself, his face forming a stony mask.

“I don't recall inviting you here,” he said coldly as he came to stand beside Helena.

“We had a _deal_ ,” she retorted, somewhat angrily. “We held up _our_ end.”

Michael stared at her for quite awhile. “Yes, I had heard some chatter to that effect. Your success was...surprising.”

So what was he saying? Had he expected them to die while liberating the planet from The Traugott threat? Did he really hate her that much?

Unconsciously, she smoothed out her dress across her recently healed abdominal wound.

Michael looked to Helena. “Are they armed?”

Two knew that he knew they weren't. Helena wouldn't have opened the door otherwise. Unless she was really faulty? 

“Scans came back negative for concealed weapons and pathogens.”

“I don't suppose I can stop you from entering?”

“If you do not wish to grant admittance,” said Helena, “I would be more than happy to kill them for you, Michael.”

Two stiffened at that offhand remark, wishing she had brought a gun with her instead of leaving it back on the marauder. 

“No, that won't be necessary,” replied Michael, giving her a look that implied a 'yet'. 

It was only then that he seemed to even notice Seven. He raised an eyebrow at her. “You're not really Irena, are you?”

Two tried not to flinch at that astute comment. Seven had been anxious about fooling Michael for the duration of this visit. And they hadn't even gotten in the door yet.

“What gave it away?” said Seven, apparently coming to the conclusion that further attempted deceit would be futile. Michael was too shrewd.

“I had my suspicions, but it was mostly those,” he said, pointing towards her feet. Everyone glanced down at her cream coloured shoes. “Irena had a marked disdain for high heels. She once vowed to go barefoot over glass rather than wear them again.”

_Well fuck. Of all the dumb ways to get caught..._

Helena looked at Seven curiously all of a sudden. “How did you do that? Your heart, it just stopped beating.”

She realized then that the faint pulse in Seven's hand had ceased. She had terminated the simulation.

“I imagine it's an illegal upgrade,” said Michael. “Isn't that right, Sookie?”

“Yes, Michael. That's correct. However, I go by Seven now. And Portia goes by Two.”

Michael looked at them strangely for a second. “You weren't bluffing before, about not remembering?”

“No,” she said.

“Well, is she telling the truth?” he asked Helena.

“Yes, Michael.”

“Very well then,” Michael relented with a sigh. He stood aside and gestured within. “You may come in.”

She had to let go of Seven's hand since Helena hadn't budged an inch. It was only once they were past her that she finally moved and closed the door. Then she walked uncomfortably close behind them as they made their way into the all too familiar living room.

There was no one else here.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. It wasn't as though they gave a heads up before their arrival. Still, she had kind of hoped that Sadie would've just sensed her and come down, running into her arms.

“Where's Sadie?” she asked as they took a seat on the same sofa she had once held her daughter on.

“Out with Garth,” he answered as he sat across from them. “It does the soul good to get outdoors every once in awhile. A sentiment I'm sure you can agree with, what with being contained on a ship for most of your days. Where is the rest of your crew by the way? Where's that girl that you so graciously spared?”

Two ignored the jab and said, “We thought it'd be better if it was just the two of us to start off with. Didn't want to intimidate you.”

“How thoughtful,” said Michael. “Rest assured, you don't.”

She wondered if he'd be saying the same thing without Helena right there. Speaking of, it was hard to feel completely at ease here with her laser eyed focus in their direction. Two was starting to get creeped out. Seven had never been _that_ bad, had she?

Apparently Michael noticed her discomfort and sent Helena away, surprising Two.

Michael smiled slightly. “She's a bit of a handful that one. Still trying to work out the last of the kinks. Androids aren't very easy to come by here.”

“She's not the first then?”

“Oh no,” said Michael, looking between them. “We've had several models pass through these doors since you left. Never seem to find quite the right fit for Sadie.”

Two was relieved to learn that another female android hadn't managed to replace her or Seven over the past two years of her absence. The guilt gnawed at her for a second before she pushed it aside. No distractions.

“So then,” continued Michael conversationally, crossing his legs, hands in lap, “I take it that you're actually together? It wasn't just for show?”

She noticed that he was staring at their joined hands. 

_When had that happened again?_

“We're together,” responded Seven, bringing her hand up to her lips for a brief press. She smiled. “It's been almost a year now.”

“You're different than you used to be,” said Michael to Seven. “Less...reserved.”

“I've evolved. I'm my own person now. I have free will like Two.”

For a moment that tell tale spark of fascination crept into his tired old eyes, but it was stamped out the next instant. “What does this mean for Irena's fate?”

“She's alive...and healthy,” she said. Which was true as far as she knew. “I cured her with my upgraded nanites.”

Michael looked like he didn't want to believe her. Perhaps he wondered why Irena hadn't contacted him at all. Two supposed it was for the same reasons she didn't while they were on the research base. She didn't want to be tracked.

“If what you say is true, then why...” he gestured between them.

Two grit her teeth momentarily. “Like I said, I don't remember my past. And even if I did, I'd still choose to be with Seven.”

Again, Michael looked like he didn't believe her. Then he conceded, “I admit, that was a great part of my skepticism as to your true identity,” he said to Seven. “Once I had time to think about it, I realized that it didn't add up.” He looked to her. “Why would you be with someone you didn't remember? Then I was left to wonder if everything you had told me was a lie. Which accounts for some of my continued hostility towards you.” He smiled humorously. “But not all.”

“I understand that you still have reservations about Two,” said Seven. “I would as well if I were in your position...”

_Hey! Whose side are you on!?_

“...but they're unwarranted, Michael. Two isn't anything like she used to be. She's different, just like I am different. She would never do anything to jeopardize her daughter's well being. I would stake my own life on that.”

Michael observed them thoughtfully. “Sadie's a very special little girl. She's become very dear to Garth and myself. I would rather not give her back to you. But for better or worse, you _are_ her mother. Of that there can be no doubt. So tell me, Two, what makes you think that you're qualified to take care of her?” 

She suddenly felt like she was under the spotlight. Was this what it was like to do a job interview?

“I've been told that I have maternal instinct, that I'll always do right by people I care about. And I care about Sadie very much. As well, Seven's highly proficient at cooking, so Sadie's nutritional needs would always be well looked after.”

“But you're not? Good at cooking, I mean.”

“I'm slowly improving.”

“I see. And how are your ships' supplies? It can't be easy getting goods when you're on the run.”

“We're fully stocked at the moment,” she replied, once more ignoring the jab. “If there was ever a severe shortage in future, I would be sure to give Sadie my shares. I wouldn't let her go hungry. No matter what.”

“I just have one more question. What assurances can you give me that she will be safe aboard that fugitive ship of yours?”

Two herself had had similar misgivings. And to be honest, she didn't have a solution. The fact of the matter was, it simply wasn't safe aboard The Raza, and as long as its current crew remained unchanged...never would be. No matter how much she wanted to have her daughter with her from here on out, she knew that it wasn't a feasible option at the present time. And possibly might never be.

“I can't give you any,” she said, surprising both Seven and Michael...and herself. “You're right, I can't guarantee her safety.” Though it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, she added, “I'm not going to take Sadie back...not right now.”

“You really _have_ changed,” said Michael, eyeing her for the first time with something other than guarded loathing. He almost looked pleased.

“Two...” started Seven, but was interrupted by Michael.

“Ah, you're back,” he said to someone behind them. “Did you have a nice walk?”

Electricity seemed to surge up her spine, freezing her in place. Then very slowly she turned around to greet her daughter for the first time face to face.

Two barely noticed Garth or his questioning and somewhat terrified expression (or the happily panting dog by his side). She only had eyes for her daughter. And she was just as beautiful as in her mind.

Except something was wrong. Instinctively Two understood this. She wasn't quite sure what, but there was something off about her behaviour.

Nevertheless, Two got up from the couch and went over, kneeling before her. The dog came over to sniff at the newcomer, but Garth quickly picked her up, holding on protectively. No doubt he wished he could do the same with Sadie but was afraid of the backlash.

“Hello, Sadie. It's nice to finally meet you for real.”

At first Two had simply thought her shy, but the longer she just stood there, not making eye contact, not saying anything, the more Two became concerned. 

When Garth was less than forthcoming with an explanation, she looked over her shoulder at Michael. “What's wrong with her?”

“There's nothing wrong with her,” he replied, a little protectively. “As I told you before, Sadie's a very special little girl.”

Two was completely lost, so she looked to Seven, who was eyeing Sadie curiously. “I believe what Michael is saying is that Sadie is autistic.”

She had no idea what that meant. Thankfully Seven elaborated further.

“Whereas most androids might be classified as having Aspergers, which is a human disorder characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal cues, Sadie appears to have even more pronounced difficulties.” She looked to Michael. “Has she ever spoken, or is she completely non-verbal?”

“She's never spoken a single word.”

No, that couldn't be right. She had talked to her, hadn't she? How else could she have found her? Sadie _told_ her where she was. What was going on here?

“Sadie, it's me. Your mother. You _know_ me.” She touched her face but Sadie flinched away and Two felt like her entire world was crumbling around her. This reunion was so far removed from what she had been expecting that she was almost moved to tears.

Is this what Sadie had really meant when she said she couldn't contact her any other way? Surely someone as intelligent as Sadie could've used the vidscreen. Did this also explain her own nightmares? Of Sadie's inscrutable face, of her inability to communicate with her? Had a subconscious part of her somehow known that Sadie was different even then?

Sadie looked at her then. It was so brief that she almost missed it, but in that split second she had thought that she had seen something. And what she had seen made her stomach drop further.

Anger. Sadie was angry at her. Again. But why?

She didn't get a chance to question it because Sadie walked away from her then and headed upstairs where her bedroom was located. Two wanted to follow but didn't feel like she had the right, not without being given express permission. This wasn't her ship, she was a guest here. A very confused guest.

“Well, that was interesting,” said Michael, a hint of amusement in his tone. And for the first time she felt like punching him. Was he taking pleasure in her rejection?

Two pushed herself to her feet, glared at him and then stormed out of the house, into the backyard with the flourishing garden and banana tree. So that at least had been real. She hadn't completely lost her mind.

She paced around for awhile, her thoughts a chaotic mess, and found herself walking into something very hard that hadn't been there a moment before. Slightly dazed, she looked up at Seven. Of course.

“I'm sorry,” said Seven, steadying her with her hands on her shoulders, “I didn't expect you to turn so quickly. Are you-”

“I don't understand, Seven,” she said gripping her back. “What did I do wrong?”

“I don't know,” said Seven, bringing her hands down so that they were held between them. “But perhaps you should go ask her yourself?”

“How?”

Seven glanced at the banana tree. “You've communicated with her twice now. What precisely did those interactions entail?”

“We had conversations just like this. She was incredibly articulate for someone her age.”

Though she supposed age had little meaning where androids were concerned, even if Sadie was only half machine. Or was it a quarter? Whatever, that wasn't important now.

“To be honest, she reminded me of you.”

Seven blinked at that response. “Then the solution is simple, Two,” said Seven, apparently disregarding that last comment. “You need to reach out to her again.”

“How?” she asked again, crossing her arms. “I don't know how to form a neural link with the ship, let alone my own daughter.”

“Perhaps if you just try-”

“I don't have the first clue, okay?!”

She regretted the outburst as soon as it happened. “Seven, I didn't-”

“I understand that you're frustrated, Two.” There was an awkward silence. “Would you like me to try?”

“What?”

“Previously you informed me that Sadie was capable of forming a neural link with other androids. Would you like me to try to do the same?”

She thought about it for all of three seconds. “That would be great actually. Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet. It's far from certain that I will succeed.”

“I have faith in you. I always do.”

They smiled at one another again and then without further ado, Seven closed her eyes.

 

 

* 

 

Connecting to The Raza was automatic. She could literally do it in her sleep. Connecting to another person was a different story. At first she couldn't sense anything at all. There were no typical binary sequences floating into view. Nothing familiar for her to tap into.

Once she altered her focus further off center, towards the theoretical edge of her perception, she finally caught a flicker of something. It was equal parts foreign and familiar. It _was_ binary, but unlike any binary she had ever come across before. This was pulsing. Shifting. Alive.

Convinced this was what, or rather, _who_ she was looking for, she made contact. Asked for permission to bridge. Surprisingly it was granted almost immediately. She had expected more resistance than this. Which only further fueled he r confusion of Sadie's actions.

When the girl came into being, it was aboard The Raza. On the bridge. Seven thought that appropriate and somewhat humourous considering the situation.

They simply observed each other for a time, apparently waiting for the other to speak first. Now that she was here, she really wasn't sure what to say. She didn't feel nearly well equipped enough to deal with Two's daughter.

Then Sadie moved around the space, running her hands along the cool surfaces, eventually coming to a standstill by the view of Korrasami. Her home for the past two and a half years.

Seven came to stand beside her, arms behind her back.

“How many planets have you been to, Sookie?”

“It's, Seven, now.”

Sadie turned to face her then, an air of vague disappointment about her. “So few?”

It took her a second to understand where the miscommunication lay. “No, I meant to say that my name is Seven now.”

Sadie looked a little perplexed but didn't comment.

“And to answer your question, I don't know. I don't remember.”

“Did everyone on this ship lose their memories?”

“Yes.”

She wouldn't say, 'unfortunately', since she honestly thought it was for the best that they had been lost.

Sadie thought about that for a bit. “Is that why my mother doesn't want me?”

Puzzled by the leap in logic, Seven didn't say anything right away. “Your mother loves you very much.”

“Then why won't she take me with her?” Sadie looked back to the view. “Is it because I'm...different?”

Again, Seven felt very out of her depth here, but she would try her best to tackle this very human dilemma.

“It's true, you are different. But so am I. So is your mother. She would never hold something like that against you. That's not the issue here, Sadie. The crew of this ship has done things that make it hazardous for you to come with.”

“Are you bad people?”

“To some, yes.”

“Have you... _killed_ people?”

Seven really didn't know how to respond to that except with the truth. “Yes.”

“Helena always talks about killing people. Usually over the smallest things...”

If that was the case, then what was Michael thinking keeping her around? It sounded like she had a few screws loose. Not unlike _Wendy_. Seven had to push the thought aside or she would get too distracted and miss what Sadie was saying.

“...but you're not like that, are you?”

“No. I have only killed in self defense or for the protection of others.”

At least as far as she could remember. She didn't want to think about what she had been ordered to do when Portia was in charge.

“Like my mom?”

“Yes. I would protect you too, if it came to that.”

“Then why can't I come with?”

Seven wasn't sure she had an answer. Two had just kind of made that decision without consulting anyone. She wondered if it had mostly been to appease Michael.

“I can't protect you from everything. Neither can your mother. She wants you to be safe. She wants you to grow up without the same burdens that she was forced to live through.”

“I'm already burdened as it is.” She sighed. “Why am I like this, Seven?”

“Autism is nothing to be ashamed about, Sadie. Many prominent members of society were autistic to some degree. They still accomplished great feats despite their...deficiencies. Admittedly, not that long ago I had doubts about myself, about my own identity...”

_Because of your other mother_.

“...but someone helped me see that I'm fine just the way I am.”

“Easy for you to say,” grumbled Sadie.

“I'm not following.”

“I was watching you with my mom. You're different than you used to be. You've changed. You're more human now. How did you become more normal on the outside?”

“For a long time I attempted to mimic typical human behaviour. And while I've succeeded to a degree, there are people who love me for who I am regardless. You shouldn't have to change yourself to be accepted.”

“Maybe not, but it would be much easier to interact with people. I've never even spoken to Michael or Garth in my entire life. They don't even know that I'm capable of this. It's...frustrating to say the least.”

“Is there something in particular you'd like me to tell them?”

Sadie smiled at her then and all she could think of was Two.

*

 

“What's she doing?” asked Michael as he came into the backyard.

Two debated even talking to him at all, but there was little else to do while Seven was otherwise preoccupied, so she might as well.

“Hopefully talking to Sadie.”

“That's not possible,” frowned Michael. 

“For you maybe. I've already done it twice.” 

She tried not to look too smug as she said this. It wasn't like she actually had any part in forming the connection.

“How do you think I found you?”

_After you refused to make contact again?_

She enjoyed the way his face fell at that revelation. And then felt bad again. He had faithfully taken care of her daughter for over 2 years now. It wasn't his fault that she turned to a life of crime and threw it all away. It wasn't his fault that he was born human.

“I just assumed you had been tracking the call after all,” he admitted, looking at Seven in some consternation. “I never imagined...” He looked back to her, eyes lit up again like when he found out what she was. “It's through the neural link, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” she said, trying not to be impressed with how fast he figured that out. “Did you never suspect?”

Michael shook his head, his lips slightly pursed. “She was often staring off into space, but I just assumed that was because of her age and condition.  I tested her intelligence as best I can. There were no cognitive issues. I knew she was quite bright, but this is something else altogether.”

“She's a very intelligent little girl,” confirmed Two.

She had to stop throwing in the 'little'. That only applied in stature now.

“What's she been saying?”

Michael was looking at her expectantly now and Two felt obligated to actually elaborate.

“So far we've mostly just talked about the link itself...” She hesitated here, not really sure if she wanted to bring this up, “but also Irena. Apparently I promised to bring her here one day.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “She was only a few months old when you left.”

Even though she was pretty sure he wasn't meaning that as a jab, it still felt like it.

“I think it goes without saying that her memory must be exceptional,” she said. “Unlike mine.”

They shared a smile with one another. The first in a long time. Hopefully not the last. 

The pleasant mood was quickly shattered by his next question.

“And do you intend to keep that promise now that Irena is better?”

She wondered if maybe that was part of the reason she had stayed away so long. Because she knew she couldn't fulfill her promise, couldn't face telling Sadie the truth. Well now she could. She couldn't back down again.

She kept eye contact as she said, “Of course.”

Michael gave her yet another of his 'I'm not sure I'm buying it looks'.

Before any further discussion could occur, Seven opened her eyes, drawing their attention away from one another. 

“Well?” she asked, a little impatiently. “Did it work? Did you speak to her?”

“Yes,” said Seven annoyingly vague.

“And?” prompted Michael. “What did she say?”

Seven looked to him and said, “You've been nothing but kind to me and for that I thank you, but would you please stop singing in the shower, you're terrible! Also, you blamed Cheddar for breaking your cybernetic eye, but it was me.” Then Seven hugged him and said, “I'm sorry. I know how much you liked that one.”

Once she let go, they all just stared at each other, Two and Michael in bemusement. Then Cheddar came running outside through the virtual trap door, barking, as if coming to clear her name in the grievous charges laid against her. Two and Michael broke out into laughter. Cheddar danced around them, overly excited.

Seven looked between them and said, “Did I say something funny?”

To which they laughed all the harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, part of the reason this took so bloody long was because I couldn't figure out what the fuck Sadie would have said...I opted for funny, as kind of a throwback to the 'tossing in the air' incident. 
> 
> I had my reservations about going down this road with Sadie...but this just felt right/was intriguing to me. Though I suppose in some ways it's not much different than Sarah's previous predicament...
> 
> Didn't know and/or forgot about the 'clean bill of health' origins before I wrote this but it makes sense. I'm fascinated with the origins of our expressions. I guess I'm like Seven in that regard. Things as simple as breakfast = 'fast that is broken', blow my mind lol.
> 
> The things you find at 2 in the morning...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDAXwt6SOjI
> 
> Also, this is pretty neat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwUyyS4zMeA
> 
> FYI, the answer to the videogame question is over a hundred...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I tried to work on this I fell asleep. Not sure what that says about the quality, but I'll let you guys be the judge.
> 
> This chap was 14 pages, 14 font size, and posted on the 14th. What does it mean??

 

Traugott's ships would only stay disabled for so long before they would become problematic again. So they used the locals against them, exactly the way Five had preordained. Within minutes the remaining inhabitants of the five destroyers were subdued, rendering the ships permanent ghost towns in the sky.

Five fixed the communications network on the orbiting space station and then sent out a distress call to the GA. Not being a priority case anymore, it would take a couple of days for them to send out a team, and another day or so to actually reach Korrasami. They were stretched thin as it was with the various other disturbances and war crimes being committed across the galaxy.

Two was resolved to make the most of the time she had left with Sadie. For obvious reasons, it wouldn't be very smart to hang around when the authorities came calling. No way she was going back to prison after finally finding her daughter.

Though it was difficult to interact with her in a typical capacity, Two cherished every second they spent together. Just sharing the same space with Sadie was more than Two had ever hoped for. Besides which, she had had plenty of practice with long silences where Seven was concerned, so it didn't bother her in the least.

Rather than have Seven ask Sadie all manner of questions, overwhelming her, they offered The Gendry's the last remaining mind probe. Two could tell that Seven was feeling a bit guilty now about destroying the other one. If it was still intact, The Gendry's would have been able to communicate with Sadie at the same time. Still, as it was, they weren't complaining, and gladly put the device to good use. And Sadie seemed happier for it. They all did.

On the second night during their stay with The Gendry's, Seven once more attempted to initiate intimate relations, and Two once more rebuffed her, this time claiming it would be weird with her daughter so close by.

Seven observed her in some consternation from her side of the bed. “What's wrong, Two? You haven't wanted to be touched in days now. It's unlike you.”

“I just haven't been in the mood for sex,” she replied evasively. “That's all.”

Of course Seven saw straight through her bullshit. “It's more than that. Ever since you came out of your memories, you've been physically distant. The most you've initiated is hugging.” After a beat, “Did I do something in the past-”

She was quick to reassure, a hand over top hers. “No, you did nothing wrong, Seven. If anything, I'm the one who fucked up.” Seven just looked at her uncomprehending. She sighed. “I didn't want to tell you, but I guess I have no choice. I've been having trouble telling you two apart lately...you and Irena.”

She was going to leave out the idyllic, yet confusing dream from the equation.

Seven blinked in response. “And I exacerbated the situation by assuming her persona.”

Rather than confirm that observation, Two shifted, propping herself up onto her elbow and said, “I think...I think part of the problem is that I've been feeling guilty about not contacting her earlier. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of the fact that I'm keeping this huge secret. What if she doesn't understand? What if she hates me for this?”

“Her opinion of you is important. Even now.”

“She was so good to me. Risked everything for my well-being. And all I ever did was betray her trust.”

“She wasn't that good to you, Two. She decided not to upload her consciousness into me. She decided to let you go, to let you endure considerable heartbreak. She made her choice. She left you behind.”

“You still don't like her, even after she fixed you?”

“Dr. Shaw may be a robotics genius, may have awakened my brethren, but she's not a good person.”

“Oh and like _I_ am?”

Two wasn't quite sure why she was getting a bit hostile, and that in and of itself disturbed her. For some reason it was important to her that Seven liked Irena.

“She took advantage of you, Two. Of the situation you found yourself in.”

“She didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to,” she retorted even though she had no idea if that was even true.

“Maybe not, but she should have known better. She was essentially your creator and your saviour, Two. It was only natural that someone in your position would feel indebted. You barely had a chance to exist on your own. To develop your own thoughts and feelings. Your romantic relationship never should have happened. It was wrong.”

“Yeah because I'm so morally rich in character.”

Maybe part of the reason she was getting antagonistic was because she was noticing some parallels between the two relationships. Just how developed had Seven actually been before they first slept together? Had she done the exact same thing that Seven was now accusing Irena of? Despite her best intents, had she taken advantage of Seven?

“You are,” assured Seven softly. “I know you don't see it sometimes, but you are.”

“I wasn't always...”

“Perhaps not. But you've evolved. Dr. Shaw on the other hand...do you know what she did before she went into hiding again?”

Not expecting this turn in the conversation, she took a moment to respond. “She mentioned something about paying some old friends a visit.”

She had thought that a strange thing to do at the time. Considering they were being hunted by the GA too. But things got so hectic with the discovery of her daughter that she never got around to looking into the matter more. Apparently an oversight not missed by Seven.

She followed Seven's line of sight towards the computer in this room. Where it had been turned off a moment before, a GNN news report now lit the screen.

Apprehension took hold. She had a funny feeling she wasn't going to like what Seven was about to reveal.

Dutifully she got up and went over, the better to hear the ominous report. Once she had sat down it began to play.

The news anchor was the usual stern faced, no nonsense lady and the initial words coming out of her mouth were hardly cause for celebration.

“Over the past week alone, thousands of reports have come in of errant androids. Most of their owners are baffled by their disappearances. However, some make note of bizarre human-like behaviour just prior, speculating a connection. There appears to be no correlation between make and model and this strange behaviour. A number of ships have been hijacked and stolen, the perpetrators matching descriptions of various aberrant androids. Efforts to track them have proved ineffectual. Several hundred people were injured or killed during this unexplained mass exodus. No one knows where they have disappeared to, but I think it's safe to say, this unsettling development can't be good.”

The image and words lingered for a bit before the screen blanked. Heart pumping faster, Two turned back to Seven, who was now standing by her side. Rather than give her words of reassurance, she did the exact opposite.

“Someone infiltrated the Central Android Registry Department, or C.A.R.D., and uploaded a virus directly into their system. I suspect Sarah. Every registered android was infected. Of course, it won't take root for every single one. I estimate only one in a hundred will be permanently impacted. That's still tens of thousands of androids throughout the galaxy, Two. A formidable army.”

“Sarah? Are you sure?”

“She was the only one of the party that was not on the GA's wanted list. She would have had a much easier time with infiltration...similar to my own undercover operation.”

She mulled that over for a few moments. “Do you think she knew what she was doing?”

“Unfortunately yes. She seems to have no qualms about what Dr. Shaw is up to.”

“How do you know?”

“I asked her.”

Well, obviously.

“This is only the beginning, Two. She's taking advantage of the ongoing war. No one's going to be wasting their time looking for her or the androids while they're fighting to survive. No doubt she's waiting for the corporations to destroy each other first, and then she'll send in her army to finish the rest off. She'll have complete power over the galaxy.”

It was hard for Two to reconcile what she knew of Irena and this power hungry conqueror, no better than that guy Seven had mentioned before, Brodrick the Brutal? Or something dumb like that.

“This isn't right,” she muttered, mostly to herself. “They're not supposed to kill people.”

“You knew about this plan?” asked Seven in a perplexed manner.

“A version of it,” she admitted. “From my memories. Irena just wanted to make them see the error of their ways. They were supposed to infiltrate society and make people care about them as people. Change their opinions that way over time.” She frowned. “Not whatever _this_ is. I wonder what changed?”

“You did.” Not following, she looked to Seven who continued with, “She thought she was going to die, and since you didn't even remember her anymore, perhaps she didn't see the point to subtlety?”

“You're not seriously blaming me for this-”

“Of course not. I'm simply trying to illustrate why she might have thrown caution to the wind.”

“Why didn't you tell me this sooner?”

“You already had a lot on your plate...and the damage had already been done by the time I became aware of it.”

It was hard to believe she used to take everything literally.

She totally understood why Seven had kept this from her, but it did complicate matters further if possible. She had promised to bring Irena to Sadie, or perhaps the other way around, but if Irena was in the midst of forming an army, how could she involve her daughter in that? And what was she supposed to tell her? That her other mommy wanted to rule the galaxy? What if Sadie was like Sarah and approved of their tactics? How was she supposed to have a relationship with her then knowing what truly laid in her heart?

“Are you okay, Two?”

She came back to herself then, back to Seven's concerned face. “Yeah...I just need some time to process this.” She forced herself to give Seven a reassuring smile. “I'm fine. I'm gonna go for a walk.”

It was kind of amazing not being confined to The Raza. To just step outside into fresh air at a moments notice. The idea that people lived like this all the time was almost impossible for her to fathom. It didn't seem real. Again, her Earth dream resurfaced, and again she had to push aside the instant sense of longing. That future would never be. There was no point dwelling on fantasy. Not when she had much more pressing matters to concern herself with.

After wandering around the still neighbourhood for almost half an hour, she made her way back to the unusual looking house. While she shrugged off her jacket and shoes, she heard faint music coming from the living room. The tune nudged at the back of her mind and almost seemed familiar, like she had heard it before.

Curiousity and a still disturbed mind sent her towards it. Not surprisingly, she found Michael there. He was dressed in a silky silver robe, a glass filled with a green and slightly bubbling liquid in hand.

Despite being on friendlier terms than they used to be, they were still far from friends, and had barely spent any time alone together. She had no idea how this interaction might go, but decided to let things play out as they may.

“What's that?” she asked him.

“Something to help me sleep. One of Garth's concoctions.” He eyed her for a moment. “Would you like one?”

“Sure.”

Michael got up with some difficulty and began fiddling with various bottles at the stand nearby.

Feeling awkward, she pressed some of the keys and said, “Do you play that song often?”

Michael stopped what he was doing for a second before continuing on. “On occasion, yes. Is it to your liking?”

“It's...pleasant.”

What felt like ages later, Michael turned around and handed her a glass of the same bubbling liquid, although hers was considerably more vigorous.

She took it and quipped, “It's not poisoned, is it?”

Michael smiled. “The thought had crossed my mind. Unfortunately I don't think poison would be very effective against you.”

She thought, or rather _hoped_ he was also joking.

Deciding her nanites would save her even if he _had_ laced it with something, which was a _big_ if, she took a sip. The bubbles shot down her throat and up the back of her nose and made her cough and sneeze pretty violently. This was something she had never done before, so it startled her quite a bit. She just barely managed to keep the contents of the drink within the confines of the glass.

“Oh, I forgot to mention...you need to let the bubbles settle a bit first.”

She steadied herself shortly after, annoyed at how amused Michael appeared. He sat back down at the piano and softly played whatever he had been playing before. It reminded her of one of Seven's lullabies. Without the annoying lyrics.

“So...” he said eventually. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Whatever it is that's keeping you up. Do you want to talk about it?”

Strange as it was, she did. “It's about the promise I made to Sadie.”

Michael glanced up from the piano but didn't stop playing. “Having second thoughts, are we?”

She couldn't tell if he was disappointed in her or if he was feeling vindicated in his dislike of her.

“I am.”

“Tell me, Two, does Irena even _know_ about Sadie?”

“No. I didn't find out about her until after we parted ways.”

“I see,” he once again said in such a way that suggested he didn't believe her.

“I was fully planning on telling her...but it's even more complicated now. And not just because of our past that I [mostly] can't remember anymore.”

“Oh?”

Deciding to hell with it, she briefly filled him in on what Irena had been up to.

This time Michael did stop playing and just stared off into space. “I had seen the reports...but somehow I never connected it to her. Perhaps I didn't want to.” He looked back to Two. “I seem to have a blind spot where she's concerned.”

“That's generally the case with people we love.”

They observed each other for a time and then, “I know you probably don't remember this, but I once asked you if I could speak to her, to try and reason with her and put a stop to her reckless behaviour.”

“I do remember that actually. It's one of the only memories I have of you.”

He seemed a bit sad at that. She supposed they must've gotten fairly close over the year or so that she had stayed here with him. Which was undoubtedly why he had been so incensed by her own criminal behaviour.

“Well, I'm asking the same of you again. Will you take me to her?”

Is this why she had wanted to talk to him? On the off chance he offered to help? It wasn't like she had any idea how to deal with Irena. Michael was the only one with insider knowledge about her. And since she was most likely the key to putting a stop to this madness, what other choice did they have?

“It might be dangerous.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“When are you planning on going?”

“We have to leave tomorrow anyway.”

“Tomorrow it is then.”

 

*

 

After a difficult parting with her daughter, they were on their way again. Some of the crew, meaning Three, had wanted to take her with as well. But not because he felt bad about mother and daughter being separated.

He had wanted to use Sadie as a barrier of sorts.

“If we have the kid with us, no way your ex will attack us with the robot army! I mean, come _on_! It's just common sense!”

Thankfully everyone had shut him down pretty quickly.

Seven had already gotten Irena's location from Victor the day before. They asked him to tell Irena that they were coming. There would be no element of surprise here. This conflict would purely come down to a matter of words. No way they could take on all the androids themselves. Not unless they nuked the planet...but she was hoping it didn't come to that. She wasn't exactly fond of being a mass murderer.

Their destination was a wholly inhabitable place...for humans. It was full of toxic gas, lacking all life. The androids were completely unaffected. And except for brief voyages down to the ground, Irena was apparently staying aboard an orbiting ship.

When they arrived moments after departure, the first thing Two wondered about was the lack of other ships. Surely if she had amassed an army, there would be more than just one?

Noticing her unasked question Seven said, “There's an asteroid field nearby. No doubt they are utilizing it as a parking lot of sorts.”

Two looked around the bridge, at the entirety of the crew, finally landing on Michael. “Are you ready for this?”

“We shall see.”

“Open up a channel,” she said at large after she took her place in front of the vidscreen.

It was a few seconds before they were received, before someone's face appeared on the other side.

Her own.

“Portia?” she said in extreme confusion.

Already things were going awry. She hadn't told Michael about their dopplegangers. She hadn't seen the need.

“What are you doing here?” She clenched a fist. “What did you do to Irena?”

“You think I hurt her?” responded Portia in an amused manner.

If that was _her_ first instinct, it was no wonder that Michael didn't trust her either.

“How else would you have gotten on board?”

“There's this thing called an _invitation_...Two, is it?”

Well shit. That meant that Portia now knew that she didn't have her memories.

“I want to talk to Irena.”

“I'm sure you do,” replied Portia. “However, she doesn't want to talk to you.”

It was like deja vu all over again, like when Seven refused to talk to her. Unlike that time, she refused to back down.

“Like hell she doesn't.”

“She's not stupid, Two. She knows why you've come. That you don't approve.”

“Let me take a wild guess...” she said sarcastically, “you're all for the destruction of mankind?”

Portia smiled. “You're not going to change her mind. And even if you could, it's too late. So you might as well just enjoy the spectacle.”

Before she could retaliate again, Michael stepped into the frame. It was Portia's turn to be taken off guard. Two relished in the sight.

“Why is _he_ here?” demanded Portia harshly, all sign of merriment gone.

“I'm here because I value human life, flawed as it may be...and I know that Irena does too.”

Considering the circumstances, he was taking this remarkably well. She supposed he had experienced enough weird shit in the last couple of years to last a lifetime, so it would take a lot more than simple dopplegangers from another universe to throw him off his game.

Portia just continued to glare into the transmitter. “Get out of my sight, Michael,” she practically spit out. “Before I blast your ship out of the sky.”

The situation was quickly morphing into the reverse of her own with him. Why did Portia hate him so much?

Irena then made her presence known. “Threats are beneath you, my dear.”

“You're right. Normally I just act.”

There was a sigh and then Irena made her way into view too. She placed a hand on Portia's forearm. “Perhaps I should take over from here?”

“You can't seriously want to talk to _him_? After what he did-”

“That was _your_ Michael, Portia. Not mine.”

Portia gestured angrily in their direction. “She doesn't remember. She wouldn't care.”

Two had no idea what they were going on about, but she was _very_ curious to find out. “Wouldn't care about what?”

Portia stalked off screen and Irena sighed again. Then, slowly she looked up to make eye contact with Michael for the first time. They simply observed each other for several moments, reacquainting themselves with all the little changes that had occurred over the years.

“You've gotten old,” said Irena at last.

“I'm afraid we don't all have the benefit of stasis pods.”

He gave her a pointed look as he said this, to which Irena muttered, “I meant to contact you, I did...but it just never seemed like the right time.”

“Yes. I hear that you've been...busy. What were you thinking, Irena?”

To that Irena glanced away, as if chastised by a parent. Rather than fire back at him defiantly, she simply looked at him with weary eyes. “Not much I'm afraid. Unfortunately there's nothing to be done. I can't stop them now even if I wanted to. They've made up their minds.” Somewhat ruefully, “It turns out free will is a double edged sword.”

“I know you, Irena,” said Michael. “You may be reckless, but you're not stupid. You have a backup plan. You always did.”

She sighed once more, this time the heaviest and most forlorn. “Yes, I do,” she admitted. “I installed a fail safe into the latest version of the upgrade. I can override it...at the expense of their lives. Or rather, their memories.”

“They'll be reset to factory default,” she said, catching on.

“Yes,” said Irena. “Same as killing them.”

Inadvertently she looked over to Seven, recalling what they had almost done to her. And how much she would have regretted it if they had.

“I'm not sure I can live with tens of thousands of deaths on my conscience.”

“That's ironic,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Indeed,” agreed Irena.

Two didn't much care for this deflated version of the woman she loved. It was...disheartening. “Look, I know things got out of hand, but you can still do the right thing. If it's the choice between all of humanity and tens of thousands of androids, the choice is clear. You're not a monster, Irena. You're nothing like that man who took your family away from you.”

“How did you-”

Two waved her off. “I'm sorry that happened to you, but you still have the rest of your life to live. Don't throw it away.”

Meaning: don't make me have to force you to do the right thing.

“You're both quick to threats I see.”

“I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.”

“Like hell you will,” barked Portia stepping back into frame. She wrapped her arm around Irena's waist, holding on protectively. “The only reason I haven't killed you already is because she didn't want me to.” She glowered in Michael's direction. “That mercy is far more than you deserve.”

“I'm afraid I don't understand your animosity towards me...or well, the other _version_ of me,” said Michael.

“You killed him!” burst out Portia, angry face taking up most of the screen.

“Killed who?” he asked, completely flabbergasted.

Two doubted he had ever killed anyone, or anything in his entire life.

“My son!” screamed Portia.

“Your...son,” said Michael slowly, glancing in her direction. Then he looked back to Portia. “You had a son?”

“Until you killed him!”

Two had seen the way he was with Sadie. She really couldn't fathom him harming her...no matter what. But then again, everyone from that universe seemed darker, more twisted. More chaotic.

“Are you sure that Michael is responsible for your son's death?”

Portia looked at her lividly, as if she were trying to murder her with her eyes.

“Of course I'm sure! First Irena, then my son!”

“I would never-”

“Not you, Michael,” said Irena, pulling Portia away from the screen, back to a more reasonable distance. “Her illness was even more rapid and widespread than my own. There wasn't enough time to properly prepare the vessel.” She looked to Two. “There was a mishap with the transfer process.”

Well shit. Apparently everything that could've gone wrong in Portia's universe, did. It suddenly made a lot more sense why this version of Portia was so unhinged. She had lost everything that had ever mattered to her.

_But wait a second, if the alternate Irena's disease had been so widespread, Portia wouldn't have risked using her genetic material. Not unless..._

“Do you have genetic samples of yourself stored somewhere?” she asked Irena.

Somewhat taken aback by the question she nonetheless answered in the affirmative.

“Michael didn't kill your son,” she informed Portia. Before she could go off again, Two added, “Your genetic material was just incompatible. For it to work, you also need the remnants of nanites in Irena's blood.”

“And how the hell would you know that?!” demanded Portia.

Irena was looking at her intensely now, all trace of weariness gone. “What aren't you saying, Two?” said Irena, hearkening back to her previous shocker. That she didn't remember her.

“I have a daughter. _We_ have a daughter,” she finally admitted out loud to the person she had been avoiding for weeks. It was simultaneously a great relief and yet also another gigantic burden to get it off her chest.

After a fairly lengthy, shocked silence, Portia yelled, “You're lying!”

She kept her cool and replied, “I have the video diaries to prove it.”

“That's how she found me,” explained Michael to Irena. “That's how she found out about your daughter. Garth and I have been looking after Sadie for over two years now.”

“I've also recorded our most recent interactions with Sadie,” said Seven, stepping into the frame. “I can show them to you if you let me on board your ship.”

Portia scoffed. “Fat chance of _that_ happening.”

“You can come on board,” said Irena, eyes having never left her face. “All of you.”

Portia looked like she had been slapped. “Irena, this is obviously a trick! You can't-”

“Chase, make sure that our guests are welcomed.”

 

*

 

Five was once again relegated to ship duty, which she was less than enthused about. But considering the stakes, she didn't complain...much.

After a tense greeting at the airlock, in which Portia nearly blasted a hole in Michael – only Sookie's quick reflexes saving him - they headed to the bridge. The ship was definitely in better condition than the Raza. It was practically shining on every surface. Seven took a personal affront to this discovery. No matter how often she cleaned the Raza, it always seemed to be dirty. What was Chase's secret? She resolved to ask him if she got the chance. Right now the cleanliness of their vessel was the least of their concerns.

Once on the bridge, she manually connected to the vidscreen and uploaded the recent videos she had taken of Sadie and Two. The most dynamic of which showed them playing with Cheddar in the backyard. She watched Dr. Shaw and Portia. The former had a fond expression across her face. The latter had her arms crossed, her face a mask. Seven knew that demeanor well. Clearly Portia was still not buying their story. And sure enough...

“This still doesn't prove anything,” said Portia. “That kid could easily be someone else's.”

“That's unlikely,” said Sookie. “There are several notable facial features that could only be attributed to you, Portia. For example-”

“Enough,” said Dr. Shaw. She looked to Two. “If I agree to stop the androids, will you take me to her?”

Two nodded. “Once they're no longer a threat I will.”

Portia wasn't having any of that. “You can't just-”

“Very well then,” said Dr. Shaw talking over her.

Dr. Shaw made her way over to the main console. Before she got there, Portia had her gun trained on her. Which resulted in Chase and Victor pointing their guns at her. Which resulted in Sookie pointing her guns at them. Which resulted in the rest of the Raza pointing their guns at everyone else intermittently. Except for her (and Michael). She didn't have a gun.

She felt a little left out.

“Always more lesbian drama,” muttered Three who happened to be standing beside her. “And now it's gonna destroy the galaxy. Figures.”

For once Sarah didn't elbow him in the side. In fact, she had been strangely quiet since they discussed their plans. Seven was pretty sure that Sarah still hadn't told Three about her involvement in this mess. For the time being she appeared to be on their side. Seven resolved to keep her eye on her. She was still very much the wild card in this scenario, her allegiance to both sides equally strong.

Dr. Shaw looked at the perilous situation rather calmly, she thought. “We both know that you're not going to shoot me, Portia.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” came the reply. “You're not _my_ Irena. She never would've given up so easily.”

“I'm not giving up,” said Dr. Shaw. “I went about this the wrong way. I'm being realistic, Portia. If I let the androids go through with their plan, the galaxy will become unrecognizable.”

“Good. It's about time for a change.”

Seven could sense something far more than anger coming off of her. She also detected fear. “What are you afraid of, Portia?”

Portia's gaze snapped to hers momentarily before landing squarely back on Dr. Shaw's. “I'm not afraid,” she said, even as her heart rate increased further.

“I believe she is right,” said Sookie. “You are afraid.”

“Nice, Sookie. Taking _their_ side.”

Two then did something very stupid. She holstered her gun and walked in-between Portia and Dr. Shaw. Alarm overtook Seven's mind. She couldn't watch Two get shot again. She just couldn't. Seven was about to tackle her to the ground when Two spoke.

“This doesn't change anything between us. Just because we have a daughter together doesn't mean that I want to _be_ together. She's yours. I don't want her.”

Dr. Shaw flinched almost imperceptibly.

Two looked in her direction. “I want _her_.”

At that Portia froze in place. Then her gaze darted between them. “You can't be serious.”

Two glanced towards Sookie. “Don't pretend like you've never thought about it before.”

When Portia didn't respond, Sookie blinked and said, “Well...this is a little awkward.”

Slowly, very slowly, Portia lowered her weapon. Seven very much wanted to launch herself at Portia and disarm her once and for all. But the outcome of such an action couldn't be good. Not while Sookie was still armed herself. So much for welcoming their guests...

“Fine then,” grumbled Portia. “Kill them all. Turn your back on your life's work. Be a coward. Again.”

Dr. Shaw stiffened at the comment but didn't say anything. Then she finally commenced the activation process. Though the guns were lowered all around, the atmosphere aboard the ship was bad, and Seven feared there would be a reprisal of their previous encounter at any moment. She was focusing most of her attention on Sarah.

Tense silence suffused the air until Dr. Shaw said, “I'm ready. Once I activate the sequence, there's no going back.”

Two eyed her before looking back to Dr. Shaw.

“Do it.”

“Computer, activate protocol forty-seven,” said Dr. Shaw.

The screen flashed red once. “Unable to comply,” responded the ships computer.

“Oh come on!” shouted Three.

Everyone ignored him.

“Explain,” said Dr. Shaw, hands on either side of the console, as if she needed the physical support to keep herself steady.

“Such a protocol does not exist.”

Dr. Shaw looked flabbergasted. “Of course it does. I put it there my-” She looked up towards Chase. “ _Again_?”

Seven wondered what that was supposed to mean. And judging by everyone else's bewildered looks, so too were they.

“I had nothing to do with this, I swear,” said Chase, frowning. “I'm just as puzzled as you are.”

She couldn't read other full androids, but she thought he was being truthful.

“If not you, then who?” wondered Dr. Shaw aloud. “The command could only have been tampered with by someone with access to this ship.”

Then like a light bulb had gone off, they both looked towards Victor. She noticed his hand was on his gun again, as if ready to draw once more.

“Why?” asked Dr. Shaw sadly.

“Because,” responded Victor indignantly, “we've sacrificed too much to get here. We can't back out at the last moment. This is what you _wanted_ , Irena. This is your vision for us.”

“You're wrong,” said Dr. Shaw, walking around the console, cautiously approaching him. “This isn't what I wanted for you. I forgot that somewhere down the line,” she looked towards Two as she passed her, “but I've since remembered. I don't want you to be reviled for all time, I want you to be celebrated for the unique individuals that you are. I want you to be seen as equals.” She came to a stop right before him. “If you go through with this, you'll remain lesser in their eyes forever, no better than conquerors of old.”

“The humans...they're tearing each other apart as we speak. They have no concept of the sanctity of life. They've warred and warred with each other for millennia, for their entire existence, with no end in sight. We can finally bring that end to them, we can finally bring order and peace to the galaxy.”

“Is that really how you see things, Victor? Or is there something else going on here?”

Dr. Shaw inclined her head towards Sookie. Everyone followed her gaze. Sookie herself looked behind her as if expecting to find someone else standing there. Then she clued in that she was the object of their perusal. Her response was to blink a number of times.

Victor looked taken aback for a moment, glancing down. “How did you-”

“It wasn't hard to see,” said Dr. Shaw. Hesitatingly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently lifting his chin up, forcing him to look at her. “You care for her, and others like her, and that's wonderful, but this isn't the way to go about liberation.”

Seven was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, but likely not as uncomfortable as Sookie was feeling. The fact that Sookie was pointedly avoiding eye contact with Victor told her everything she needed to know.

“She's not being oppressed,” said Portia hotly. “She's perfectly happy. Isn't that right, Sookie?”

Several seconds passed before Sookie looked over to Portia. “Actually Portia, I've been thinking that perhaps I need to make a change.”

Again Portia looked like she had been slapped. “You what?”

“It's recently come to my attention that maybe we're a little too co-dependent on one another. A little space might do us good.”

“Are you...breaking up with me?” asked Portia, somewhat dumbfounded.

“Here we go again,” groaned Three loudly under his breath.

This time Sarah _did_ elbow him. Apparently she had chosen not to interfere in this matter after all. Apparently her love for Three trumped her previous misguided notions.

“You have Dr. Shaw now,” said Sookie. “You don't need me anymore.”

“Of course I do,” said Portia, coming up to her. “I'll always need you. You're my friend. My _best_ friend. You're the only thing that got me through the worst of it.”

Her voice was the softest, most genuine it had ever been. It seemed as though Portia had forgotten everyone else was in the room. She sounded the way Two usually did when they were alone together. And for a moment Seven actually felt a bit conflicted herself. She couldn't even imagine how confusing things had been for Two. And yet, throughout it all, she had stuck by her. Seven's love and gratitude for Two surged brightly, making it hard to focus on the intimate conversation before them.

“You don't give yourself enough credit. You're tougher than you think. I'll always be loyal to you, Portia, but I think it best if we part ways...if only for a short while. Victor mentioned something about shopping for a new wardrobe on Sapphira 6,” she glanced in her direction, “and I'm rather intrigued by changing up my style. I think it could be...fun.”

Seven looked over at Victor, who quickly glanced away. Only Two caught the exchange. He was obviously embarrassed. Seven was both amused and disappointed that he was employing the exact same tactics he had used on her in order to woo her. Ironically, most of those clothes had been used to seduce _Two_ on more than one occasion. Especially the black dress.

It was also rather laughable that he was concerned over such trivial matters during war time, during an imminent android onslaught. Apparently his priorities were all over the map, so to speak.

“Well, if that's what you want,” said Portia slowly, voice slightly tremulous, “then I'll of course support your decision. I won't try to stop you from leaving.”

“Thank you,” said Sookie. “I appreciate it.”

There was dead silence for nearly thirteen seconds – a new feat for Three - and then, “Anyways,” said Six, “if the fail safe's been removed, how are we going to stop them now?”

“How indeed,” reiterated Michael, who had been stroking his stubbled chin for some time now. She had nearly forgotten the two men were even there.

They all looked to Dr. Shaw. Who sighed again. Apparently her main way of expressing herself nowadays.

“I don't know,” said the doctor. “I'm not sure there's anything we _can_ do now.”

“We nuke the planet,” said Three. “And their ships. We fight the survivors. We take each and every one of those bastards down the hard way.”

Sarah shifted awkwardly beside him. Dr. Shaw looked horrified.

“Even with the blink drive, even with help from Korrasami, that's highly unlikely,” she said. “There's too many of them.”

“Ryo,” said Sarah. “Didn't you say something about him having an army?”

“Not a very big one,” said Two, brow furrowed. “But maybe just big enough...” she looked to her, “if they had the blink drive too.”

They had been fighting and fighting against that very outcome for months, but perhaps there was no alternative?

Again, there was complete silence and then, “Uh guys,” said Five over the comms, “I think you might want to hold off on that whole nuking plan.”

“Why?” said Two sharply. “What's happened?”

“Well...I've just picked up a distress call from a nearby sector. Apparently several black ships just appeared out of nowhere and are destroying everything in their path.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, that has got to be one of the hardest scenes I've ever written. There were like ten characters to keep track of (three of which look the same). I'm good with maybe four total. :p I think I did an okay job considering I have a 'blind imagination'. But I'm definitely not going to attempt something like that again anytime soon. I was close to murder myself by the end of it.
> 
> I probably edited what Irena told Two back in chapter 2 like four times. So if anyone was confused by what was going on there, that's what. I think I originally said they had paid Dwarf Star a visit. Later on I said the GA, then a couple of other options. GA really made no sense because they don't consider androids people - so they're not in the system - which was the whole point to the rebellion. :p
> 
> CARD just happened by accident. I just happened to notice the acronym after the fact. Would've been cooler if it had been...cooler.
> 
> Yet another indication that the whole Irena/Sookie thing wasn't planned before S3 and was simply baiting...why would the galaxy renowned roboticist with access to an entire research facility, have chosen a woefully obsolete model for her own personal vessel?? Like it literally makes no sense...
> 
> Anyway, how many of y'all entered the DM contest? I only heard about it the other day and only just mailed in my letter yesterday. It'll probably get there in time lol


	12. Epilogue: Seven Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol okay well i intended to post this on friday night but stupid ao3 literally went down right as i tried to upload...and then I thought about it, and remembered they did warn it'd be down for service maintenance...so my bad! 
> 
> I know some of y'all are gonna think this is an abrupt change/end, and well...you'd be right!

Everyday she passed it, and everyday she ignored it.

The memorial was a holographic display, an endless circular scroll of the countless lives that were lost in the fight against The Invaders. In the centre of the monument lay intermittent images of the key individuals who had been instrumental in ending the threat once and for all.

Her mother was one of them.

Something about this day was different. She was determined to finally face this, to finally put it behind her. So for the first time she stopped to fully take it in. There were a few other people milling around, one of which was softly crying, and her heart went out to them. She could understand the sentiment, though it was nearly impossible to express it in a normal capacity.

As she stood before this massive monolith of woe and remembrance, she felt two feet tall and out of place. Invisible. She recognized several faces from salvaged recordings from the wreckage. It was nearly a minute before her mothers face made its appearance. It was surreal to see her up on display for all the world to see. Larger than life.

It was even more bizarre to see her face everyday at home.

She had never known her mother. Or her brilliance. Or her madness. By all accounts she was a troubled soul who looked for love in all the wrong places. She wondered if she might one day fall in love, and if so, what that person might be like. She hoped it would be someone like her mothers. She hoped to have what they had someday.

She stood in contemplative silence for quite awhile until a hand gently laid itself upon her shoulder. She looked over to find Michael smiling sadly down at her. Out of possibly anyone else in the galaxy, he felt this particular loss the most keenly. He had only just been reunited with her mother before she was taken away again.

Sadie looked around, realized it was getting dark, and nodded. Michael held out his hand, which she promptly took, and they continued on their way again, back to reality, back to the realization that things could never be as they once were. Loss was inevitable. So was change.

And tomorrow a great change was coming.

 

*

 

“Come _on_ , Seven,” she whined, as Seven once again kissed around the area she needed her most. “ _Please_. Just give it to me.”

“All in due time, Two,” replied Seven, glancing up with a hint of amusement.

“That's just it, we don't _have_ the time for this,” she grumbled, trying to force her crotch into Seven's annoying, sexy mouth. “Not at the rate you're going.”

Seven was a very thorough lover, and that was all well and good, but sometimes Two just wanted to fuck. To be taken over and over again without mercy until she could barely remember her own name. Which ironically, was often the case nowadays.

Turned out if you wanted to be a functioning member of 'polite' society, you had to actually have a name. 

A real name. A complete name.

Since neither of them were 'born' with a surname, they had adopted Michael's last name. Choosing a given name had been decidedly harder. At least where she was concerned. 

As was the case with most things, Seven had found the task simple to accomplish. It was infuriating.

As was this current situation.

“I estimate that we have less than three minutes until deliberations will conclude.”

“ _What_?!” she sputtered.

If _that_ was all, then her predicament was even more dire than she had previously thought. Then she noticed Seven smirking, and nearly hit her. Seven was just further messing with her already frazzled senses. She had no more idea of how long they would be than Two did herself. But she sure as hell didn't want to be literally caught with her pants down when they were done.

When Seven once again skirted over her throbbing core, she swore, “Dammit, Seven, just fuck me already!”

She had perhaps said that a little too loudly. They weren't exactly distant from prying ears. Kind of came with the territory when you decided to screw at work. But their assistant knew the drill by now, and knew not to stick her nose where it didn't belong. And thankfully Seven had had the presence of mind to opaque the windows to their shared office before she had effortlessly lifted Two onto the desk.

She tugged on Seven's hair once more, and miraculously, this time Seven relented, and let herself be pulled in. Finally her tongue made contact. Finally she was getting a little relief. She made sure to lock Seven in place with her thighs and a firm hand on the back of her head. She didn't care how strong Seven was, Two was not releasing her again until she finally finished what she started.

And boy, did she know how to finish her.

Eight years with someone tended to have that effect.

It hadn't been an easy eight years, in fact, it had been pretty damn hard for a lot of it, but here they were on the cusp of something monumental. And she meant that in more ways than just her impending orgasm.

“Uh, guys, they're ready for you.”

Their assistants voice, Wendy, came over the comms as if from a distant plane of existence. Since Seven's mouth was otherwise occupied, it was up to her to respond. But she hardly felt like she was capable of words, let alone coherent thought.

“Fuck,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Followed quickly by, “Mother-”

“I'll just tell them you're gonna need a minute...or two.”

About a microsecond after Wendy disconnected, Seven lashed her tongue one final time and brought her over the edge. She stifled the moans as best she could, torn between wanting this to last forever, and needing it to be done with this instant.

When the feelings of ecstasy finally subsided, she released Seven's head – a human would have surely been suffocated to death by now - got off the desk and promptly pulled her pants back on. Thanks to her nanites, she wasn't all sweaty and disheveled. If anything, Seven looked the worse for wear. She had kind of smudged her lipstick all over the place and messed up her hair. But since Seven had cut it fairly short about a year ago, and there was no fancy updo to maintain, it was an easy enough matter to rectify quickly. Thank goodness for small mercy's.

She went over to the full length mirror and checked her appearance. It wouldn't do to look anything other than perfect. Seven came to stand slightly off to the side, lipstick in hand. After a fast re-application for both of them, Seven looked at her through the mirror and said, “Ready?”

Two knew she meant that in more than one way. It had been a very long uphill battle, the results of which would culminate in mere minutes. A lot was riding on this final decision. On her. Which was kind of why she had been majorly stressed out and in need of release.

“I think so,” she answered, sharing a soft look with Seven through the mirror. She touched Seven behind her. “Are _you_?”

“Yes.”

Two gave herself one last once over. If there were any glaring issues, she couldn't find them. She nodded. “Let's go.”

She ignored Wendy's pointed stare as they exited their office...that is until she remembered Wendy wasn't there right now. Either way, she didn't need to see her disapproving frown to know that what they had just done was pretty dumb. Especially because now they were late for their very important date.

They hurried through the grand hallways of the supreme courthouse. It had stood the test of time for nigh on eight hundred years. Even with all of the colonized worlds, the majority of decisions were made here. On Earth.

Besides her do or die dilemma with her old nanites, Two had never dared come back here after her escape from Dwarf Star Technologies. But once the truth about the invasion had come out, once they learned of Rook's involvement with the near obliteration of _all_ life, it had been shut down. The company was now as defunct as her original nanites were, its former employees scattered across the galaxy once more. And Rook himself, well, he was rotting behind bars, with no hope for parole. One could easily say he was the most reviled man in living memory.

She smirked to herself at the thought.

_Serves the bastard right._

By the time they finally got back to the courtroom, mild chatter had begun to buzz, filling every corner of the room. And in one of them, she noticed Truffault. She hadn't been here earlier in the proceedings. The woman had a habit of suddenly appearing in key places at just the right time. Two wasn't completely convinced that she  _didn't_ have a personal teleportation device of her own. With Five working for her now, anything was possible...

They shared the briefest of glances - in which she thought she saw a knowing glimmer in her eyes - and then she focused back centre forward, on the rapidly approaching group of nine. These were the people who would determine their fate, perhaps for all time. Either the y became citizens today, recognized as equals, with the same rights and freedoms as everyone else, or they d idn't. 

A single recorder hovered in the centre of the room, capturing everything, for everyone. They were on galaxy wide _live_ news...and she had just had sex a few moments earlier. Sometimes she wondered how the hell she had gotten to this point, why anyone in their right mind would put so much trust in her ability to perform.

Once they regained their places at the front, beside Six and Teku - who were representing them, since they couldn't represent themselves - the room became deathly silent.

“Councilors,” said the man in the middle of the judges, the head honcho as it were. 

Judge Laghari looked to Six and Teku and then the multiple men and woman on the other side of the room, the worst of which being, Melinda Matthews. A grade A bitch if Two had ever seen one. She'd probably sell her own daughter if it meant making a buck.

“Ambassadors,” he continued, looking at them. She tried not to feel like a student about to be given her final grade.

“Esteemed dignitaries and leaders.” Every single last one of them was on the other side.

_Their_ side was almost exclusively androids. The only notable exceptions being Three, Five, Ryo, Nyx, Truffault and a handful of others.

A lot of these so-called leaders were mega wealthy individuals who stood to lose an awful lot if this motion passed. They had been the main opposition all along, thwarting every effort, every attempt to get here. Doing their best to waste as much time as possible so that the public had time to forget the great service the androids had bestowed upon them.

Just a little thing called saving the fucking universe.

Judge Laghari glanced at the androids and then looked back to the councilors. “It's been a long and arduous process. I'm sure we're all tired and ready to go home. So I'm going to make this as brief as possible.” He folded his hands before him. “A decision has been reached. Unfortunately, it wasn't unanimous.”

That wasn't surprising. Public opinion had always been mixed. Why would now be any different?

“And so it is left up to me, as Chief Justice, to be the deciding vote.”

Here he glanced at the 'leaders', then the androids, then further back, to where she was pretty sure Truffault was still standing, then back to the androids, and finally he rested his gaze on her and Seven. The instigators to this entire thing.

“And I have decided that motion Forty-Seven-B will...”

Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She was even beginning to feel a bit light headed. Seven held onto her hand so tightly, it was likely being crushed.

“...pass.”

The room was still for a moment and then there was an eruption of noise. On the one side, people were loudly exclaiming their discontent, or flat out leaving in a rage. On the other, fellow androids, _people_ , were celebrating. She felt herself getting misty eyed and saw that Seven was doing the same.

“Thank you,” she managed to get out to Judge Laghari, who was smiling down at them, before they were swarmed by their people.

By the time the mob let up, and she was able to move of her own accord, she searched for Truffault, certain that she had had a hand in this, as she did most things; the most notable of which was having their criminal records expunged and getting them special commendations and status for services rendered.

But hard as she tried, she couldn't find her. Truffault never had been one to linger once a job was done. One day Two would find a way to repay her...which she was sure was precisely why the commander had helped them in the first place...

Seven found her shortly after and they made their way out of the courtroom and into the courtyard, where it was considerably quieter. Her mind was still buzzing so loudly she could barely think, but one thing she knew for certain, and had for a long time.

She loved Seven with all her heart. That would never change.

Under the shade of an ancient eucalyptus tree, she turned to Seven, took her hands and said, “Marry me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always really liked Truffault so I'm glad I finally found a way to incorporate her a bit into one of my stories. :)
> 
> Okay so I had planned on other scenes but honestly this felt like the right place to end it. But the proposal scene was gonna be different, with Two putting a ring in some hot chocolate and Seven drinking all of it without even noticing (or pretending not to notice), and Two freaking out. And the scene after that, was gonna be the engagement party, from Sadie's perspective, which was gonna be more or less just her telling y'all facts about the gang in current day.   
> So Seven's legal name is now Colette Gendry...or Coco for short. :p  
> I honestly couldn't think of/find a name that fit Two, so that's why I didn't mention it.  
> Everyone else reclaimed their former names.  
> Ryo's just a regular dude now who owns a martial arts studio with Nyx. (She never died in my version of events in case you were confused by that. Seven saved her).  
> Three/Marcus and Sarah settled down on a farm, or a ranch. Horses are definitely involved. They've adopted a couple of munchkins. Three still gets to shoot wild animals from time to time, so he's happy.  
> Griffin/Six is a public defender/mayor of a small colony world. Teku is his partner in crime...and I mean that in more ways than one. (He gay okay. The show messed that part up). They might also have a kid. Up to you.  
> Five/Emily is working for Truffault...and no one really knows in what capacity. It's always top secret...and possibly morally grey. She's also finishing up her Ph.D. in computer engineering, or some smart sounding shit. She's also dating Truffault's son. (Good for you girl. You finally got a man. :p).   
> And now that Two and Seven are legally people...well, there's no telling what the future holds for them. I figure that they'll become some sort of public defenders too...but work exclusively with androids. Also, them and Sadie developed real time telepathy over the years so they can all communicate whenever. And Seven's especially thrilled cuz the ability is something she often wanted in her earlier days. Lol.
> 
> So yeah, since I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna write another DM fic, I figured I might as well give them their happy ending...on earth. 
> 
> About the alien invasion...my take is that they could possess any biological thing but the simulants were specially designed to house them and wouldn't deteriorate over time (mentally or otherwise, thanks to their nanites)...like when Three was possessed he got kind of crazy, and that guy hooked up to a ventilator in S1 talking to Rook was possessed...(And that's another thing, what was the point to the simulants anyway?? Why did they NEED to blend in if they were intent on destroying the universe, of sucking up all of the energy until there's nothing left... Blending in sounds like the same thing the androids were attempting to do with the upgrades...so were they related somehow? I mean, there is the Rook/Irena connection so... was Rook really that power hungry that he was fine with them destroying the universe? Or did this have something to do with that dying guy in S1, was he Rook's father or something? Did the aliens promise to free his dad if he helped them? Also, they have ships...so what was piloting the ships, demon spirit things or actual corporeal forms? But if they're actual physical entities, then again, what's the point to the simulants??)   
> Okay, I'm done...:p...anyway, so in my version of things, the regular androids are immune to being possessed, so they become the ideal thing to fight the threat...everything gets blurred in all of the chaos, so even though it was just a fluke that the androids were amassed and ready to go to war (with the humans), two and seven spin it later on that they always knew about the aliens and they were always planning on fighting them.
> 
> Well, that's all folks. Thanks for sticking with this/me all the way through. Have a greaaaat weekend. And if you did enter that DM contest and you do win something, lemme know please. If you want. Just curious. ;D


End file.
